Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung Rache!
by Kiara6
Summary: Omi wird auf dem Weg nach Hause überfallen und erlebt einen "interessanten" Abend. Er versucht herauszufinden, wer die andere Person war. Als er es schließlich weiß, ist alles anders, als erwartet. Jetzt muss er mit den Folgen leben. COMPLETE.
1. Teil 1

Da ich mit „Wings" ja momentan etwas hänge und auch nicht unbedingt den Eindruck habe,   
dass unheimlich viele Leute diese Story lesen, habe ich mal mit was mit Neuem angefangen.   
Wird aber nur was kurzes, auch wenn es mehrere Teile bekommt.   
  
„bla bla" – gesprochenes Wort  
/bla bla/ – Gedanken   
#bla bla# – Text auf PC   
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
Teil 1  
  
Kurz nach zehn Uhr abends war die Club-Sitzung in der Schule endlich beendet. Es hatte   
heute wesentlich länger gedauert als sonst, also musste Omi sich durch die dunklen Straßen   
schlagen, um nach Hause zu gelangen. Nicht, dass er damit sonderliche Probleme hatte. Er   
war ein ausgebildeter Killer, auch ohne seine Darts war er vollkommen in der Lage sich zu   
wehren.  
  
Zwei Blöcke vom Koneko entfernt wurde Omi unerwartet in eine Seitenstraße gezerrt. In dem   
Moment, als er ausholen wollte, um den Angreifer zu schlagen, spürte er etwas Spitzes in   
seinem Oberarm. Ein Blick auf die Stelle zeigte ihm, dass es eine Spritze war.  
Bruchteile von Sekunden später machte sich ein bekanntes Kribbeln in seinem Körper breit.   
Omi fühlte, wie seine Glieder sehr schnell taub wurden. Ein letzter ironischer Gedanke kam   
ihm noch, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. /Schon komisch, da werde ich mit dem Gift   
betäubt, dass ich gelegentlich in meine Pfeile fülle./  
Er wusste, wie sich dieses Gift anfühlte. In der Anfangsphase hatte er zwei- oder dreimal   
nicht ganz aufgepasst und sich selbst verletzt. Es war nicht tödlich, es betäubte nur, je nach   
Dosierung, unterschiedlich lange.  
  
Als Omi wieder zu sich kam, machte er als erstes eine Bestandsaufnahme seines Körpers.   
Scheinbar war alles noch am rechten Fleck und Verletzungen schien er auch keine zu haben,   
zumindest spürte er keine.  
Danach stellte er fest, dass seine Augen verbunden waren und ein Knebel ihn am Sprechen   
hinderte und das Atmen auch nicht erleichterte.   
Er befand sich auf einem Stuhl. Die Beine und der Oberkörper daran festgebunden, die Arme   
auf einem Tisch vor ihm befestigt. Er konnte seine Hände nur wenige Zentimeter bewegen.   
Die ganze Position war verdammt unbequem.   
Omi hoffte nur, dass wer auch immer sein Angreifer war, ihn schleunigst wieder laufen ließ,   
sonst war der kommende Muskelkater sein geringstes Problem.  
Omi drehte den Kopf hin und her, um wenigstens den Nacken etwas zu entspannen, doch es   
half ihm kaum.  
  
Kurz nach dieser Bewegung, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Omi blieb ruhig, das hatte man ihm   
antrainiert. Panik würde in dieser Situation nichts nützen. Er erinnerte sich an das Wichtigste:   
Versuche dir alles zu merken. Aussehen, Räumlichkeiten, Geräusche, Gerüche, Alles.  
Der Stoff zum Beispiel, mit dem er gefesselt war, es war kein Klebeband oder Seil. Es war   
Stoff, der sich weich und glatt anfühlte. /Seide?/ Omi war verwirrt, welcher Entführer würde   
Seide verwenden?  
  
Er merkte, dass etwas unter seine Hand geschoben wurde. Ein Keyboard, wie sein Gehirn   
meldete, etwas Vertrautes.   
Hände zogen ihm die Augenbinde vom Gesicht. Omi wollte sich umwenden, um Etwas von   
der Person hinter ihm zu erkennen, doch sein Kopf befand sich in einem eisenharten Griff. Er   
konnte den Blick nur streng geradeaus richten, wo er einen Monitor erkannte.  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm war etwas Text zu lesen.   
#Hallo. Geht es dir gut?#  
Omi schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Was sollte denn so eine Frage? Er war schließlich   
entführt worden. Jetzt begriff er auch, warum sich das Keyboard unter seinen Fingern befand.   
Er suchte mit den Zeigefingern nach den kleinen Erhebungen auf der F und der J Taste, da   
seine Augen seine Hände nicht sehen konnten, und begann zu tippen.  
#Natürlich nicht. Ich will weg von hier.#  
Die Augen wurden ihm wieder verbunden. Er hörte leises Klicken auf der Tastatur, dann   
wieder die Binde von den Augen und der Kopf wurde erneut festgehalten. /OK. So läuft der   
Hase also./ Sein Entführer wusste ganz offensichtlich, was er tat und hatte sich Gedanken   
darüber gemacht, woran man ihn /oder etwa sie/ erkennen konnte. Bisher konnte Omi noch   
gar nichts zu dieser Person sagen.  
Er wusste, das er sich in einem Raum befand, aber außer dem Monitor und etwas Wand   
dahinter, konnte er rein gar nichts erkennen. Das würde ihnen später nicht viel helfen.  
Omi las sich den neuen Text durch.  
#Tut mir leid. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, noch nicht.#  
#Was willst du von mir?# Tuch, Klicken, Tuch, Kopf.  
#Dich.#  
#???# Omi hoffte inständig, dass dieses Wort noch eine andere Bedeutung hatte, als die, die er   
jetzt vermutete.  
#Ich will deinen Körper. Nur für diese eine Nacht.#  
#Und dann darf ich gehen, oder wie?# Leider ließ sich Sarkasmus nur schwer in kurzen   
Sätzen rüberbringen.  
#Wenn du dann noch gehen kannst. *g*# Wollte der Typ, zumindest nahm Omi jetzt an, dass   
es sich um einen Mann handelte, etwa auch noch witzig sein.  
#Wie sehr wirst du mir wehtun?# Das war momentan seine Hauptsorge. Es ging gar nicht so   
sehr darum, dass er seine Jungfräulichkeit an jemanden verlor, den er nicht kannte. Nein, er   
wollte sein erstes Mal nur nicht seine Leben lang mit Schmerzen in Verbindung bringen.  
Die Prozedur mit der Augenbinde wurde immer noch wiederholt. Den andere passte wirklich   
auf.  
#Gar nicht. Ich will dich nur eine Nacht lang lieben.# Dieser Typ hatte echt ein Problem.   
Nicht nur die Tücher aus Seide, die ihn fesselten. Jetzt glaubt er auch noch, er könnte sein   
Opfer lieben. Er sollte sich wirklich einen Seelenklempner zulegen.  
#Eine Nacht, keine Schmerzen?#  
#Ja.#  
#OK.# Vielleicht konnte er durch den Körperkontakt mit dem anderen etwas herausfinden.   
Narben, Größe oder ähnliches.  
#Gut. Ich werde dich zum Bett führen. Falls du versuchst zu fliehen, ich habe noch eine   
Spritze mit Betäubung in der Hand. Leg dich hin und wehr dich nicht. Ich möchte dich nicht   
verletzen.#  
#OK.#   
#Ich werde auch den Knebel entfernen. Schreien nützt hier nichts, wir sind ganz allein.#  
#OK.# Langsam kam er sich etwas einsilbig vor.  
#Wenn ich dich gleich losbinde, wirst du dich hinstellen und dich komplett ausziehen. Die   
Schuhe sind schon weg. Wenn du irgendwas versuchst – denk an die Spritze. Achte auf meine   
Hände, sie werden dir sagen, was du tun sollst und was nicht. Es geht los. Und lass auf jeden   
Fall die Finger von der Augenbinde.#  
Diesmal musste Omi schlucken, als ihm die Binde wieder um die Augen gebunden wurde.   
Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?  
  
Vorsichtig wurden die Fesseln an Oberkörper und Beinen und der Knebel entfernt. Zuletzt   
konnte er seine Hände auch wieder bewegen.  
Omi wog seine Chancen ab. Eine Flucht würde absolut nichts bringen, außer dass er sich   
bewusstlos auf dem Bett wiederfinden würde. Also spielte er lieb und brav mit. Außerdem   
wollte er unbedingt etwas über diesen Mann in Erfahrung bringen. Noch wusste er nichts. Der   
andere hatte keinen Ton gesagt, an der Stimme würde er ihn also auch nicht erkennen können.  
  
Eine Hand schob ihn vorwärts. An seinem Arm konnte Omi etwas Spitzes fühlen, vermutlich   
die Spritze. Schritt für Schritt tastete er sich voran, bis er zum Halten aufgefordert wurde.   
Etwas zog an seinem T-Shirt.   
Omi zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, die Binde doch   
von den Augen zu ziehen, aber dann merkte er, dass sich die Spritze jetzt an seinem Rücken   
befand.  
Wenig später hatte sich Omi auch dem Rest seiner Kleidung entledigt und stand unbekleidet   
mitten im Zimmer. Eine Hand strich zärtlich über seinen Oberkörper, bevor er weiter voran   
geschoben wurde.  
  
Der Mann legte ihn mit dem Rücken aufs Bett. Seine Hände wurden mit gefütterten   
Handschellen in einer schnellen und offenbar geübten Bewegung an das Kopfende gefesselt.   
Die Füße wurden mit Seidentücher, Omi glaubte, dass es welche waren, an das Fußende   
gebunden. Seine Beine hatten im Gegensatz zu den Armen noch genügend Spielraum.  
  
Zwei Hände und ein Mund waren plötzlich überall auf ihm. Ein Spur leichter Küssen führte   
von seinem Hals hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel.   
Eine Hand zwickte seine Brustwarzen, während die Zunge des Mannes immer wieder über   
diese strich.  
Omi bemerkte, wie sich in seinen Lenden etwas zu rühren begann. So ungewollt dieses   
Erlebnis auch war, der andere wusste, wie man jemanden im Bett erregen konnte. Omi fand es   
unglaublich erotisch, wie er zwischen seinen Schenkeln berührt wurde.  
  
Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen und dem Auftrag, den er sich selbst   
gegeben hatte. Er musste Informationen sammeln, doch wenn er sich jetzt hier hingab, würde   
ihm das nicht gelingen.  
Immer wieder spielten ihm seine Gedanken einen Streich. Er sah sich selbst, wie er hier mit   
Yohji im Bett lag, wie Yohji langsam seine gegelten Finger in ihn hineinschob. Wie Yohji   
seine Erektion mit dem Mund verwöhnte. Aber nein, all das tat dieser unbekannte Mann.  
  
Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Während er   
seinen Gefühlen nachgab und die Berührungen des anderen genoss, schalt er sich selbst für   
sein Versagen.  
  
Omi merkte, wie die Finger durch etwas ersetzt wurden. Jetzt war es also soweit, sein erstes   
Mal. Nachdem das Glied des Mannes in ihn eingedrungen war, rührte der andere sich erst mal   
nicht. Omi konnte sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen. Langsam fing der Mann an sich zu bewegen.   
Jedes Mal traf er diesen Punkt tief in Omi, der ihm die allerhöchsten Gelüste bereitete. Was   
würde der kleine Blonde nur dafür geben, wenn Yohji es wäre, der hier mit ihm war.  
  
Der Mann beugte sich langsam nach vorne, kam mit seinem Kopf dem Gesicht von Omi   
immer näher. Er verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Omis Hals. Seine seidigen Haarsträhnen   
strichen über das Gesicht unter ihm.  
Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Omis Halsbeuge, so dass Omis Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergraben   
war.  
Omis Instinkte meldeten sich kurzfristig zurück. Der andere hatte auch jetzt noch nichts   
gesagt, nicht mal gestöhnt, er musste sich wohl kräftig auf die Lippe beißen, oder ähnliches.   
Doch dieser Geruch in den Haaren... Omi schnüffelte mit seiner Nase noch mal. Er kannte   
diesen Geruch. Zigaretten. Und die Marke erkannte er auch.   
Nein, das würde er nicht tun, oder? Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun?  
Seine Gedanken wurden durch den Orgasmus, der in diesem Moment durch seinen Körper   
jagte, auf andere Bahnen gelenkt. Omi stöhnte noch einmal tief auf, dann kam auch der   
andere Mann.  
Omi lag noch in seinen postkoitalen Zuckungen, als die Spritze in seinen Arm gejagt wurde.  
  
Er wurde wieder auf der Straße wach. Angekleidet und unweit von der Stelle, wo er   
überfallen wurde. Er sammelte sich und seine Tasche und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach   
Hause.  
Seine Gedanken immer noch mit diesem Zigaretten-Geruch in den Haaren beschäftigt. War   
der Mann der ihn überfallen hatte, wirklich der, den er sofort mit diesem Geruch in   
Verbindung brachte. Es gab doch sicherlich auch andere Männer, die diese Marke rauchten.   
Aber er war auch so sanft gewesen und die Haare, die sich so seidig anfühlten...   
Omi schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, bevor er die Tür zum Koneko öffnete. Vielleicht würde   
die Untersuchung des Spermas etwas bringen, er würde auf jeden Fall herausfinden, wer   
dieser Mann war.  
Und wenn es der war, den er im Verdacht hatte, dann gnade ihm Gott.  
  
TBC  
  
So, dass war dann das erste Kapitel.   
Ja, wen hat unser kleiner Omi denn jetzt im Verdacht? Allein bei Weiß habe ich schon zwei   
Raucher und dann gibt's da noch Schu...  
Und wer sagt eigentlich, dass Crawfish oder Farfie nicht rauchen... Oder Nagi... LOL  
Ken möchte ich mal ausschließen, von wegen Sportler und so.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Raten. *g* 


	2. Teil 2

„bla bla" – gesprochenes Wort   
/bla bla/ – Gedanken   
[bla bla] – Kommentare von mir   
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!   
Teil 2  
  
Omi schlich sich leise den Flur entlang, da er seine Mitbewohner nicht wecken wollte.   
Außerdem wollte er den vermeintlichen Täter nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen.  
Er machte das Licht im Flur an und hängte seine Jacke auf. Er bemerkte den Geruch, der von   
Ayas Mantel ausging. Dieser Geruch brachte seine Theorie mit Yohji als Täter gewaltig ins   
Wanken.  
Der Mantel hier vor ihm roch ebenfalls nach den Dunhill Menthol [Na? Woher kennen wir   
diese Marke? *g*], die Yohji immer rauchte. Seit wann benutzte Aya die denn?  
Dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein. Aya Haare wurden ja auch immer länger. Dank dieser   
dummen Wette mit Ken, der Aya 500.000 Yen versprochen hatte, wenn dieser sich einen   
„Duo-Zopf" wachsen ließ. Aya war darauf eingegangen, warum auch immer.  
Omis Anzahl an Verdächtigen hatte sich gerade verdoppelt. Nur war ihm weder bei Aya noch   
bei Yohji klar, warum sie so was tun sollten. Er schleppte sich nach oben in sein Zimmer, um   
dort weiter zu grübeln.  
Dort angekommen entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und steckte alles, so wie es war, in die   
Waschmaschine. Aus seinem Körper tropfte langsam die Körperflüssigkeit des fremden   
Mannes heraus. Omi nahm etwas davon und verschloss es in einem kleinen Röhrchen, damit   
das Labor es untersuchen konnte.  
  
Nach der Abendtoilette und jetzt im Schlafanzug, legte er sich ins Bett und dachte weiter   
nach. Er war kurz nach zehn überfallen worden und war etwa zwei Stunden später wieder zu   
Hause gewesen. Die Unterhaltung am PC hatte vielleicht 15 Minuten gedauert, der Sex eine   
halbe Stunde. Das ließ dem anderen jeweils etwa eine halbe Stunde für den Hin- und   
Rückweg. Praktisch konnten sie also überall gewesen sein. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob   
sie in einem Haus oder einem Keller oder gar auf einem Schiff gewesen waren.  
Er wusste nur, dass er die Berührungen genossen hatte. Auch wenn er so was eigentlich nicht   
denken sollte. Doch dieser Mann hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und ihn so wunderbar   
verwöhnt.  
Omi Hand glitt in die Schlafanzughose, während er sich wieder gefesselt auf dem Bett liegen   
sah. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ein feuchter Mund seine Erektion aufgenommen hatte und   
die Zunge an seinem Schaft auf und ab glitt.  
Seine eigene Hand imitierte die Bewegung der Zunge, die andere Hand zwirbelte seine   
Brustwarzen.  
Der Mund des Mannes hatte ihn ganz tief aufgenommen und Omi damit ein lautes Stöhnen   
entrungen. In diesem Moment fiel ihm etwas ein. Der Mann hatte ein Zungenpiercing gehabt.   
Also doch Yohji?  
Er vertagte diese Entscheidung auf den nächsten Morgen und genoss noch etwas seine eigene   
Hand, die ihn verwöhnte.  
  
„Ohayo, minna-san." Omi tapste gut gelaunt in die Küche hinein. Wie erwartet, wurde er nur   
von Aya und Ken begrüßt. Yohji würde sich an einem Samstag nie vor zwölf blicken lassen.  
Sein erster Blick galt Aya. Die Haare hatten tatsächlich schon die gleiche Länge wie die von   
Yohji erreicht. Und – Aya hatte eine zerbissene Unterlippe.  
Der andere Mann hatte keine Geräusche gemacht, musste sich selbst daran gehindert haben.   
Vielleicht, indem er seine Unterlippe zerbiss? Aya war plötzlich wieder in die Reihen der   
Verdächtigen gerutscht.  
„Ohayo, Omi."  
„Hn." Jepp, es war ein Morgen, wie jeder andere auch. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass   
Omi keine Jungfrau mehr war.  
„Ne, was habt ihr denn gestern so gemacht?" Eine ganz unverfängliche Frage und das richtige   
Thema für den Frühstückstisch. Omi genehmigte sich ein Brötchen mit etwas Marmelade,   
während Ken ihm von seinem Fußballspiel gestern erzählte. Und von den tollen TV-Shows,   
die am Freitagabend so liefen. Wer Wird Millionär gehörte zu einer der Sendungen, die Ken   
nie verpasste. Aber auch diesmal hatte keiner die Million gewonnen.  
„Und was hast du so gemacht?" Er wandte sich an Aya.  
„Mit Ken beim Fußball, dann Buch lesen." Ken sah Aya mit handtellergroßen Augen an. Omi   
schloss daraus, dass Aya überall gewesen war, nur sicher nicht bei Ken. Er log also. Doch   
warum würde Aya das tun?  
  
Da Aya scheinbar mit dem Essen fertig war und die Küche verlassen wollte, entschloss sich   
Omi schnell zu handeln. Die verletzte Lippe bot doch die perfekte Gelegenheit, um einen   
Abstrich zu nehmen.  
„Warte hier noch eine Minute, dann hole ich dir was für deine Lippe. Ok?" Von Aya kam ein   
unbestimmtes „Hn." als Antwort. Omi stürzte in eilig die Treppe nach oben, holte aus seinem   
Zimmer eine spezielle Wundsalbe und fegte zurück in die Küche. Kurz noch die Hände   
gewaschen und dann stand er vor Aya.  
„Kannst du deinen Mund etwas aufmachen? Dann kann ich die Salbe besser verteilen." Aya   
schien darauf nicht zu reagieren, sondern wollte Omi die Tube aus der Hand nehmen. Darauf   
ließ sich der jüngere gar nicht erst ein. Er musste ja unbedingt seinen Abstrich bekommen.  
„Dass kann ich dich nicht selbst machen lassen. Man muss hier mit der Dosierung sehr   
vorsichtig sein, sonst kann ein Teil der Lippe taub werden."  
Aya gab sich geschlagen und öffnete den Mund ein kleines Bisschen. Etwas silbernes blinkte   
Omi aus der Mundhöhle entgegen. Omi starrte Aya mit offenem Mund an. „Seit wann hast du   
denn ein Zungenpiercing?"  
„Geht dich nichts an. Salbe." Omi beeilte sich die Salbe mit einem Wattestäbchen auf der   
Lippe zu verteilen und gleichzeitig etwas Speichel auf ein anderes Stäbchen zu bekommen.  
Zufrieden mit sich entließ er Aya vom Küchentisch. Er brachte die Probe in sein Zimmer,   
beschriftete sie und legte sie zu der anderen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Yohji.  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag fiel Omi auf, dass Aya seine Pause offenbar sehr genoss.   
Normalerweise hielt er sie auf die Minute genau ein, doch jetzt war er schon fast eine   
Viertelstunde überfällig. Er ließ Ken im Laden allein und machte sich auf die Suche nach   
Aya.  
Den fand er in der Gasse hinter dem Laden, ausgiebig an seiner Zigarette ziehend. Es war die   
gleiche Sorte, die er auch an seinem Mantel gerochen hatte. „Seit wann klaust du denn die   
Zigarette von Yohji. Ich denke nicht, dass er darüber glücklich sein wird."  
„Sind von einem Freund, nicht die von Yohji." Wenn Aya seine Sätze noch kürzer machen   
könnte, würde er es sicherlich tun. Nur bestand dann die Gefahr, dass man den Inhalt nicht   
mehr erkannte.  
„Kommst du wieder rein, deine Pause ist vorbei."  
Aya sah auf Omi herab. Seit wann war der Kleine denn so penibel? Yohji konnte kommen   
und gehen, wie er wollte, aber kaum, dass er sich mal was gönnte, waren sofort alle hinter ihm   
her.  
  
Yohji gesellte sich wenig später auch endlich zu ihnen. Und Ken konnte es nicht lassen, ihn   
über sein gestriges Date auszuquetschen.  
„War nicht schlecht, sogar richtig gut. Auch, wenn mein Date viel zu spät gekommen ist.   
Aber Schönheiten verzeiht man so was ja gerne. Wir sind dann noch etwas herumgefahren   
und jetzt kommt der pikante Teil." Ken fragte sich an dieser Stelle, warum er Yohji eigentlich   
immer wieder nach seinen Verabredungen ausfragte. Der andere nutzte diese Fragen stets   
schamlos aus, um ihm irgendwelche Details über sein Sex-Leben zu erzählen. Innerlich   
gestand sich Ken jedoch, dass er genau das hören wollte. [Ken – unser kleiner Perverser *g*]  
Yohji hatte nach seinem Satz eine kunstvolle Pause eingelegt und wartete auf Kens Frage, die   
auch fast umgehend kam. „Was denn?"  
„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass mein Gegenüber noch Jungfrau war. So schön eng. Und diese   
wunderbaren Schenkel, ich konnte mich an diesem Körper gar nicht satt sehen. Und du hättest   
hören sollen, wie wunderbar mein Date beim Orgasmus gestöhnt hat. Ich glaube, ich will nie   
wieder mit jemand anderem ins Bett." Nach diesem Satz drehte sich Yohji zu Omi um, blickte   
ihm tief in die Augen und zwinkerte ihm dann zu.  
Omi ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter ihm fallen. Hatte Yohji jetzt wirklich gerade von ihm   
geredet oder deutete er da nur etwas hinein. Er hatte kein einziges Mal das Pronomen „sie"   
verwendet. Immer nur von seinem „Date" oder dem „Gegenüber" gesprochen. Und dann   
dieses Zwinkern zum Schluss.   
Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass es Yohji war, dennoch kam Aya genauso in Frage. Oder jeder   
andere kranke Typ, mit schulterlangen Haaren, der nach Dunhill Menthol roch und ein   
Zungenpiercing hatten.  
Er blickte die beiden älteren von Weiß abwechselnd an, kam aber zu keinem Schluss, wer es   
nicht gewesen sein könnte.  
  
Während sich Ken und Omi an diesem Nachmittag mit der Kundschaft herumschlagen   
durften, fertigten Aya und Yohji die Gestecke an. Yohji hatte zwar von Anfang an   
herumgemeckert, dass seine Hände dadurch Schaden nehmen konnten, doch man konnte nicht   
immer auf solche Kleinigkeiten Rücksicht nehmen. Er musste mit den Rosen eben aufpassen.   
Genau das tat er aber nicht.  
„Aua. Verdammt tut das weh." Yohji hüpfte hinter dem Tisch herum und zeigte allen deutlich   
seinen blutenden Finger, bevor selbiger in seinem Mund verschwand. Es linderte die   
Schmerzen deutlich, wenn man etwas mit der Zunge darüber fuhr.  
Omi sah seine Chance gekommen und holte ein Pflaster aus der Erste Hilfe Box unter der   
Kasse. Fachmännisch säuberte er die Wunde und klebte dann das Pflaster um den Finger.   
Zwischendurch hatte er noch einen weiteren Abstrich gemacht und bewahrte das   
Wattestäbchen jetzt sicher in seiner Tasche auf. Jetzt hatte er alles, was er für die   
Untersuchung brauchte.  
  
Zu Yohjis Glück kam der Feierabend schnell heran. Er telefonierte noch mit jemandem und   
sagte sein heutiges Date aufgrund von „schweren Verletzungen" ab. Omi schüttelte nur den   
Kopf, als er das mitbekam. Manchmal konnte auch ein ausgebildeter Killer recht wehleidig   
sein.  
  
Im Labor von Kritiker gab Omi seine drei beschrifteten Proben ab. Die schlechte Nachricht   
für ihn war, dass es mindestens bis Freitag dauern würde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die   
Ungewissheit ihn bis dahin töten würde. Jeden Tag würde er sich aufs Neue fragen, wer von   
den beiden es nun war. Es blieb ihm außer Warten aber keine andere Möglichkeit.  
  
Kurz vor dem Zubettgehen schlich er sich noch mal in die Küche für einen kleinen   
Mitternachtsimbiss. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass außer ihm sich noch jemand unten aufhalten   
würde. Gewöhnlich verbrachten sie die Abende in ihren eigenen Zimmer. Noch mehr   
überraschte ihn die Tatsache, dass sich Ken und Aya offenbar stritten.  
„...nicht beim Fußball gewesen bist." Kens Stimme hatte einen wütenden Ton an sich.  
„Es geht dich nichts an, wo ich gewesen bin."  
„Aber musstest du ausgerechnet mich als Alibi benutzen. Es weiß doch jeder, dass du dir nie   
meine Trainingseinheiten mit den Kids ansehen würdest."  
„..."  
„Wo bist du gewesen? Du verschwindest lange vor Ladenschluss. Tauchst gegen Mitternacht   
mit zerbissener Lippe und völlig zugequalmt wieder auf. Da stimmt doch was nicht." Wenn   
Omi diesem Gespräch so lauschte, dann konnte er sich Ken nur anschließen. Normalerweise   
würde Aya etwas derartiges nicht tun.  
„Es geht dich nichts an." Aya klang nach wie vor immer noch sehr gleichgültig.  
„Klar geht es mich was an, wenn du verletzt zurück kommst."  
„Kurzfassung: ich habe auf wen gewartet, der ist deutlich zu spät gekommen, habe aus   
Langeweile die Schachtel fast leer geraucht. Und meine Lippe ist immer noch meine Sache."  
Nach diesem Satz hatte Omi genug gehört. Er verzichtete auf seinen Snack und zog sich in   
sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
Gedanklich verglich er seine beiden Verdächtigen miteinander. Die Haare in etwa gleich lang,   
die selbe Zigarette-Marke, beide mit Zungenpiercing. Daran konnte er den Schuldigen also   
nicht erkennen.  
Yohji hatte ihm bei seiner Erzählung von dem Date so komisch zugezwinkert. So als Omi   
etwas wissen müsste. Aya war irgendwo geheimes gewesen und hatte auf jemanden gewartet,   
der zu spät kam. Das würde auch auf ihn selbst passen. Schließlich hatte der Club ja länger   
gedauert also sonst.  
Ziemlich erschlagen und ohne einen nennenswerten Hinweis schlief er ein.  
  
TBC.  
  
Ähm, tja, auch am Ende des Kapitels weiß ich noch nicht, wem ich die Schuld in die Schuhe   
schieben soll. Ähm... Doch eigentlich weiß ich es schon. *g* Ich will nur Omi noch etwas   
länger auf die Folter spannen. Und dann sind mir während des Schreibens noch ein oder zwei   
nette Szenen eingefallen, die ich gerne einbauen möchte. Deswegen weiß Omi auch noch   
nichts genaues.  
  
Ach ja, falls jemand der Ansicht ist, dass Aya OOC ist, dann gebe ich der betreffenden Person   
vollkommen recht. Ich fand ihn in dieser FF ziemlich schwierig zu schreiben. 


	3. Teil 3

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
//bla bla// - Schuldig unterhält sich mental  
  
Zur Unterhaltung im Chat: Da ich im Chatten nicht sonderlich fit bin, habe ich mich mit den  
  
Smilies etwas zurückgehalten. Lieber mache ich da ein paar weniger, als dass ich was falsch  
  
mache. Ich weiß, dass man im Chat normalerweise klein schreibt usw., aber es sieht im Text  
  
besser aus, wenn ich ganze Sätze formuliere. Bitte seid nachsichtig.  
  
[bla bla] - Kommentare von mir  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr kommt hier nicht durcheinander. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe, es im Text  
  
verständlich zu machen, welche Kommunikationsform gerade verwendet wird.  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 3  
  
Der Sonntagmorgen im Koneko war so ruhig, wie jeder andere Sonntag auch. Ken war beim  
  
Fußball, Aya hatte sich ins Krankenhaus verzogen und Yohji horchte noch an der Matratze.  
  
Das ließ Omi Zeit und Ruhe, sich um seine Hausaufgaben zu kümmern.  
  
Da sich auch zum Mittagessen keiner seiner Mitbewohner zeigte, machte er sich schnell etwas  
  
in der Mikrowelle warm und zog sich dann an seinen PC zurück. Er sah nach den E-Mails,  
  
beantwortete die eiligen und schaute dann in seinem Lieblings-Chatroom nach, ob  
  
Darkchylde anwesend war.  
  
Zu seinem Glück war der andere Junge tatsächlich da. Omi wusste nicht viel über ihn.  
  
Angeblich wohnte er auch in Tokio, lebte in einer WG und ging noch zur Schule.  
  
Koneko: Hi. Wie geht's denn so?  
  
Darkchylde: Hallo. Ist recht langweilig. Nichts passiert. Sogar meine Mitwohnis lassen mich  
  
in Ruhe.  
  
Koneko: Kann ich dich mal was intimes fragen?  
  
Darkchylde: Klar. Schieß los.  
  
Koneko: Ich glaube, ich bin vergewaltigt worden.  
  
Darkchylde: Du glaubst?  
  
Koneko: Naja, es war so komisch. Es hat sich mehr angefühlt, als ob er mich lieben würde. Er  
  
war so zärtlich und sanft.  
  
An dieser Stelle rief einige Kilometer weiter ein Teenager mental nach seinem Mitbewohner.  
  
//Schuldig, das musst du sehen. Crawfish hatte tatsächlich recht. Koneko IST Bombay.//  
  
//Komme gleich.// Schuldig machte sich auf den Weg in Nagis Zimmer.  
  
"Bist du dir echt sicher, dass es Bombay ist?" Er sah Nagi fragend an.  
  
"Klar doch. Wie viele Leute in Tokyo würden denn so etwas über eine Vergewaltigung  
  
sagen." Damit deutete er auf den Bildschirm. "Ganz schön einfallslos, sein Nickname."  
  
"Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen." Schuldig zog einen Stuhl zum PC  
  
und ließ sich neben Nagi nieder. "Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Klein- Bombay so zu  
  
sagen hat."  
  
Koneko: Bist du noch da?  
  
Darkchylde: Klar. War nur mal kurz wohin. Gomen.  
  
Koneko: Schon ok.  
  
Darkchylde: Er hat dich also "geliebt". Wie kommst du denn dann auf den Begriff  
  
"Vergewaltigung"?  
  
Koneko: Ich war ja nicht freiwillig dort. Und ich konnte nichts von ihm erkennen. Er hat mir  
  
die Augen verbunden und mich gefesselt.  
  
Schuldig schubste Nagi vom Keyboard weg und tippte schnell selbst was ein.  
  
Darkchylde: Und? Hat's dir gefallen? Die Fesselspiele?  
  
Koneko: Ja schon, aber... Das geht dich doch gar nichts an. *grummel*  
  
Nagi hatte sich wieder an die Tastatur gekämpft.  
  
Darkchylde: Tschuldigung. Ich habe nur einen Mitbewohner, der steht unheimlich auf  
  
Fesselspielchen. Hat mich interessiert, ob es auch andere gibt, die das mögen.  
  
Böse schaute er Schuldig an. "Tu das nie wieder. Was soll er denn von mir denken."  
  
"Dass du ein kleiner Perverser bist?" Er grinste ihn schief an.  
  
Koneko: Naja. *Darkchylde zweifelnd anschaut* Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht, was ich davon  
  
halten soll. Er schleppt mich irgendwo hin, fesselt mich und dann... Ist es so, als wären wir  
  
zwei Liebende und nicht Täter und Opfer.  
  
Darkchylde: Bist dir denn wie ein Opfer vorgekommen?  
  
Koneko: In dem Sinne schon, dass ich nicht von mir aus dahin gegangen bin. Ja.  
  
Darkchylde: Würdest du es denn wieder tun? Wenn du könntest?  
  
Koneko: *grübel* Ich glaube schon. Es war so, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe.  
  
Darkchylde: Hast schon recht. So ganz kann man das nicht als Vergewaltigung bezeichnen.  
  
Aber du warst ja nicht freiwillig da.  
  
Koneko: Eben.  
  
Darkchylde: Hast du eine Ahnung, wer es war. //Gut Nagi. Endlich stellst du mal die richtigen  
  
Fragen.//  
  
Koneko: Ich habe da zwei meiner Mitbewohner im Verdacht.  
  
Darkchylde: Gleich zwei.  
  
Koneko: Ja, sie haben viele äußerliche Gemeinsamkeiten. Und beide haben für den Abend  
  
kein Alibi - zumindest kein hieb- und stichfestes.  
  
Darkchylde: Und jetzt?  
  
Koneko: Ich habe Proben zur Untersuchung geschickt. Aber die Ergebnisse bekomme ich  
  
wohl erst am Freitag.  
  
Darkchylde: Und solange lebst du im Ungewissen?  
  
Koneko: Denke schon. Ich gehe ein, wenn ich es nicht endlich weiß.  
  
Crawford stand in der Tür zu Nagis Zimmer. "Hört endlich auf, Bombay auszufragen. Dafür  
  
ist jetzt keine Zeit. Schuldig und ich haben heute noch einen Termin, den wir nicht  
  
verschieben können. Und da ich morgen nicht da bin, wird der Einsatzplan für Morgen Abend  
  
jetzt besprochen. Macht Schluss."  
  
Schuldig drängelte sich wieder an die Tastatur  
  
Darkchylde: Fordere ihn doch vorher noch mal heraus, dann weißt du schon vor Freitag, wer  
  
es ist.  
  
Koneko: O.O Und wie soll ich das machen?  
  
Darkchylde: Triff dich mit ihm.  
  
Koneko: ...  
  
Schuldig hatte sich nach seinem letzten Satz schon auf den Weg zu Crawford ins Büro  
  
gemacht. Es blieb also an Nagi hängen, das Gespräch zu beenden.  
  
Darkchylde: Gomen. Aber meine Mitwohnis wollen die Wochenplanung jetzt sofort machen.  
  
Ich muss los. Bis demnächst mal.  
  
Koneko: Bis dann. Schöne Woche noch.  
  
Darkchylde: Dir auch. CU.  
  
Er surfte noch planlos eine Weile im Internet herum und hatte den PC gerade  
  
heruntergefahren, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Offenbar war Ken in der Zwischenzeit vom  
  
Training zurückgekehrt. "Kommst du? Manx hat einen neuen Auftrag für uns."  
  
Zusammen mit Ken begab er sich in den Einsatzraum, wo die beiden Älteren und Manx schon  
  
warteten.  
  
Omi fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie eine derart schöne und kluge Frau einen so  
  
schlechten Kleidergeschmack haben konnte. Söckchen zu Sandalen anziehen. Sogar er  
  
wusste, dass man das besser lassen sollte.  
  
Die junge Frau legte das Video ein. Omi schloss die Augen solange, bis er die Stimme von  
  
Persia hörte. Das "Ameisen-TV" erinnerte ihn einfach zu sehr an "ring", einen tollen Film,  
  
der ihn aber einige Nächte nicht hatte schlafen lassen.  
  
Als die Stimme erklang, richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Fernseher.  
  
"Weiß. Japans Musikindustrie soll vernichtet werden. Der Schuldige hat bereits seit einigen  
  
Jahren weltweit schwere Schäden bei Jugendlichen hinterlassen. Hat man einmal Lieder von  
  
ihm gehört, wird man sie nie wieder vergessen. Die Schäden, die diese jungen Menschen  
  
erleiden, sind einfach unvorstellbar grausam. Jetzt will er das Gleiche auch in Japan tun." Es  
  
wurden zwei Bilder eingeblendet. Ein Mann, knapp fünfzig Jahre alt, der andere noch ein  
  
Teenager.  
  
"Diese beiden, Dita Boren und sein Handlanger Danieru Kuberubeku, werden sich morgen  
  
mit Vertretern der größten japanischen Plattenfirma treffen. Ihr müsst sie aufhalten, bevor sie  
  
den Treffpunkt erreichen. Weiß, verweigert diesen dunklen Biestern ihre Zukunft." [Sorry,  
  
wenn die Übersetzung nicht so toll ist, aber ich kann mir den Spruch von den deutschen  
  
DVD's nicht merken, sondern immer nur den englischen.]  
  
Manx schaltete den Videorecorder aus. "Wir haben ihr Fahrtroute und den Treffpunkt  
  
ausfindig machen können. Die Informationen habe ich hier. Seid ihr alle dabei?" Sie sah sich  
  
fragend um.  
  
Die vier jungen Männer nickten ihr zu. Diesen Boren würden sie stoppen. Sie würden nicht  
  
zulassen, dass die japanische Jugend unter unvorstellbar grausiger Musik leiden musste.  
  
Omi nahm ihr die Mappe ab, schließlich oblag es ihm, den Einsatz zu planen.  
  
"Gut. Ich bekomme eure Berichte dann am Dienstag. Bis dann." Damit wandte sie sich ab und  
  
verließ den Raum.  
  
Ken stupste Yohji in die Seite. "Bist du krank? Du hast nicht einmal VERSUCHT, sie zu  
  
einem Date zu überreden." Für Ken war das ungefähr so, als ob die Sonne im Westen  
  
aufgehen würde.  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gestern schon gesagt, dass mich andere Leute nicht mehr interessieren. Ich  
  
habe gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe." Ken rollte daraufhin mit den Augen.  
  
"Jetzt musst du sie nur noch überreden, ein zweites Mal mit dir auszugehen, oder?"  
  
Yohji sah in wütend an. "Ken, halt einfach die Klappe." Damit zog sich der Blondschopf  
  
zurück und hinterließ einen irritierten Ken. "Was sollte denn das jetzt?" Er blickte fragend in  
  
Richtung von Omi. Der zuckte nur die Schultern und begann mit der Einsatzplanung.  
  
Nach einem Abendessen zu dritt, da Aya mal wieder verschwunden war, und ungemein  
  
spannenden Erzählungen von Ken zum Thema "Europäischer Fußball", hatte sich Omi zu  
  
Bett begeben. Er hatte noch ein bisschen Fernsehen geschaut, aber außer Filmen, die er schon  
  
fast auswendig kannte, gab das Programm nichts her.  
  
Daher konnte er mit seinen Gedanken auch etwas abschweifen und sich noch mal den Chat  
  
mit Darkchylde durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Sollte er es wirklich heraufbeschwören und  
  
sich ein weiteres Mal mit diesem Mann treffen? Sein Körper schien dies ganz unbedingt zu  
  
wollen. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wieder so verwöhnt zu werden, zuckte etwas  
  
in seinen Lenden.  
  
Eine weitere Idee hing ihm ebenfalls im Kopf fest. Sollte er nicht besser mit Yohji reden, ihn  
  
fragen, ob er es war. Wäre das nicht einfach und vor allem ungefährlicher?  
  
Was, wenn bei dem Treffen mit dem Mann etwas schief ging? Er nicht auf die vermutete  
  
Person traf, sondern auf einen echten Verbrechter, der ihn verletzte. /Wer sollte mich den  
  
verletzen?/ Diesen Gedanken schob er schnell zur Seite. Das letzte Mal, als er so was  
  
gedachte hatte, war er an einen Stuhl gefesselt wieder aufgewacht.  
  
Er wälzte von beiden Möglichkeiten die Vor- und Nachteile noch eine Weile hin und her,  
  
bevor er in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag.  
  
TBC 


	4. Teil 4

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
//bla bla// - Schuldig, der Leute nervt bzw. sich mit ihnen unterhält  
  
Bitte stoßt euch nicht allzu sehr an dem leicht rauen Ton, den Schu verwenden wird. Wenn er  
  
fröhlich vor sich hin säuseln würde, wäre die Szene unglaubwürdig. Ich habe mir aber  
  
wirklich Mühe mit der Wortwahl gegeben, damit es nicht total ins Kellerniveau absinkt.  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 4  
  
Dieser Montag war für mi sehr hektisch gewesen. Gleich nach Schulschluss hatte er erst noch  
  
seine Schicht im Koneko gehabt, dann war er mit den anderen den Plan durchgegangen, hatte  
  
seine Hausaufgaben erledigt und jetzt wartete er mit Weiß in dieser verlassenen Gegen auf diesen  
  
Boren.  
  
An einer Stelle führte deren Route durch eine sehr selten benutze Straße, hier würden sie ihr  
  
Opfer stellen. Der Einsatz erfolgte genau nach Plan. Völlig problemlos hatten sie Boren und  
  
Kuberubeku erledigt. Der Chauffeur konnte nicht verschont werden. Es wäre ein zu großes  
  
Risiko für sie selbst und für Kritiker, wenn sie ihn am Leben ließen.  
  
Omi wollte den Leuten von Kritiker per Funk das Signal geben, dass der Auftrag erledigt war und  
  
sie sich um die Aufräumarbeiten kümmern konnten. Er hatte sich etwas von dem Rest der Gruppe  
  
entfernt, da sein Handy hier einen besseren Empfang hatte.  
  
---  
  
"Nagi, beeil dich endlich oder wir kommen noch zu spät." Schuldig zerrte den Kleinen an der Hand  
  
hinter sich her. Er schien sehr in Eile zu sein.  
  
"Ist es vielleicht meine Schuld, dass du Ewigkeiten in Crawfishs Büro bleiben musstest." Er fragte  
  
sich zum wiederholten Male, was er hier eigentlich sollte. Gestern bei der Besprechung des  
  
heutigen Einsatzes, hatte Crawford nur ihn und Schuldig dafür abbestellt. Es konnte also nicht  
  
sonderlich schwierig sein. Das meiste der Arbeit blieb sowieso immer an ihm hängen.  
  
Schuldig hielt an. "So, gleich wird er kommen. Halte dich bereit."  
  
Nagi schaute ihn strafend an, als ob er sagen wollte 'Wann bin ich denn mal nicht bereit?'.  
  
"Schon gut." Schuldig wuschelte Nagi durch die Haare und schob in dann in eine Lücke zwischen  
  
zwei Häusern. "Bleib hier stehen und achte darauf, dass er dich nicht sehen kann."  
  
Schuldig selbst versteckte sich hinter einem Müllcontainer. Er konnte so mit Nagi Blickkontakt  
  
halten und auch sehen, wer in die Gasse einbog.  
  
//Schuldig? Warum sind wir eigentlich hier?//  
  
//Braaaaad hat etwas gesehen, was mir Spaß machen wird. Deswegen. Und jetzt pass auf. Auf mein  
  
Zeichen machst du ihn bewegungsunfähig.//  
  
//Verstanden.//  
  
Schuldig grinste fröhlich vor sich hin. Das würde ein wahrhaft lustiger Abend werden. Zumindest  
  
für ihn.  
  
---  
  
Omi bog um die Ecke und holte sein Handy hervor. Noch bevor er die Tastensperre aufheben  
  
konnte, war sein ganzer Bewegungsapparat eingefroren. Er konnte gerade mal noch atmen und  
  
seine Augen bewegen, das war dann aber auch schon alles.  
  
Er ahnte schon fast, wer ihn in diese Bedrängnis gebracht hatte, doch sie hatten den ganzen Abend  
  
noch nichts von Schwarz gesehen. Außerdem gab es aus seiner Sicht keinen Grund, warum sie hier  
  
sein sollten. Dann tauchte Schuldig hinter dem Müllcontainer auf und begrüßte ihn freudestrahlend.  
  
"Da hat Nagi aber was schönes gefangen." Der Rothaarige grinste ihm entgegen.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe." Er probierte sich aus der Umklammerung von Nagi zu befreien, doch es  
  
gelang ihm nicht. /Wo steckt dieser Zwerg eigentlich?/  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm gefällt, so genannt zu werden. Außerdem bist du nur unwesentlich  
  
größer. Also halt besser die Klappe."  
  
"Raus aus meinem Kopf und sag endlich, was du willst?" Irgendwie wollte Schuldig wohl nur  
  
nerven und ihn nicht wirklich nicht angreifen, das hätte er sonst schon längst getan. Er sollte also  
  
endlich zum Punkt kommen.  
  
"Och, nur mal schauen, wie du so aussiehst, nach deinem ersten Mal. Ich habe gehört, es hat  
  
dir mächtig gut gefallen." Omi sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Woher wusste denn Schuldig davon?  
  
"Idiot. Du schreist diesen Gedanken jedem förmlich entgegen." Er zwinkerte Omi zu.  
  
"Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache, hat es dich so richtig scharf gemacht, von einem Unbekannten so  
  
genommen zu werden?"  
  
"..." Omi hatte beschlossen auf solche Fragen nicht zu antworten. Zumindest würde er  
  
Schuldig nicht antworten.  
  
"Dann nehmen wir halt einen anderen Weg." [Zitat: Tanz der Vampire *g*]  
  
Omis Kopf tat unheimlich weg, als Schuldig darin herumstöberte. Der junge Mann von  
  
Schwarz fand alles, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
  
"Es war also der Geruch, der dich am meisten angetörnt hat? Der Gedanke, dass Balinese dein  
  
erster ist? Das mit dem Geruch sollte kein Problem sein. Und damit du dich auch so richtig  
  
wohl fühlst, habe ich hier noch was für dich." Er zog ein schwarzes Seidentuch aus der  
  
Tasche.  
  
//Nagi? Halt ihn schön weiter fest. Wenn er sich jetzt rührt, kann das schmerzhaft für mich  
  
werden.//  
  
//OK.//  
  
Schuldig ging langsam auf Omi zu und band ihm das Tuch um die Augen. Er stand direkt vor  
  
Omi. Dessen Gesicht war im langen Haar seines Gegenüber verborgen. Schon bevor er tief  
  
Luft holte, war ihm klar gewesen, was er da roch. Dunhill Menthol. War das die neue In-  
  
Marke, die halb Tokyo rauchte? Oder nur alle Leute in seinem Umfeld?  
  
//Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden.//  
  
Schuldig prüfte, ob die Binde auch schön fest saß und glitt dann mit seinen Händen langsam  
  
an Omis Seiten herunter. //Und? Fühlt sich das genauso an wie neulich?//  
  
"Lass deine dreckigen Finger von mir." Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Am Freitag hatte er die  
  
Berührungen willkommen geheißen. Jetzt, bei Schuldig, fühlte es sich nur ekelhaft an.  
  
//Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du das gleich immer noch sagst.// Er öffnete Omis Hose und  
  
zog sie samt den Boxer-Shorts nach unten.  
  
//Da gebe ich mir solche Mühe mit dir, und es regt sich nichts.// Obwohl Schuldig seine  
  
Stimme nicht gebrauchte, klang er in Omis Kopf dennoch beleidigt.  
  
//Habe ich denn was vergessen? Geruch, Augenbinde, nackter Omi. Du solltest eigentlich geil  
  
sein wie Nachbars Lumpi.//  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich was bei dir empfinde."  
  
//Neulich haben dir aber genau die paar Punkte gereicht, damit du scharf wirst, und jetzt...  
  
Was habe ich nur vergessen?// Er murmelte vor sich hin.  
  
Omis Gedanken gingen kurz auf Wanderschaft. Wollte Schuldig damit etwa andeuten, dass er  
  
es gewesen war? Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein.  
  
//Ah. Jetzt habe ich es.// Er leckte mit seine Zunge über Omis Glied. Auch wenn der kleine  
  
Blonde diese Berührung als nicht sonderlich angenehm empfand, war er erleichtert. Kein  
  
Piercing. Es war nicht Schuldig gewesen.  
  
//Natürlich war ich es nicht. Ich würde mich doch nicht mit Kindern einlassen, wenn ich  
  
Crawford haben kann.//  
  
"Dann erklär mir mal ganz genau, was du hier machst. Es sieht nämlich verdammt danach aus, als  
  
ob du was von mir willst." Omi war noch immer erleichtert, dass er Schuldig von seiner  
  
Verdächtigen-Liste streichen konnte. Diese Erleichterung überdeckte sogar das Ekel-Gefühl, dass  
  
er von dessen Berührungen bekam.  
  
//Spielen, mein Kleiner. Und du bist so ein süßes Spielzeug. Meint übrigens auch derjenige, der  
  
dich als erster gevögelt hat.//  
  
"Das ich ein Spielzeug bin?" Omi konnte es nicht glaube, er hatte gedacht, er wäre für den anderen  
  
etwas Besonderes gewesen. Wenigstens hatte dieser Abend den Eindruck bei ihm erweckt.  
  
//Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Zuviel Kontakt mit Siberian? Klar bist du für ihn was Besonderes.  
  
Ich meinte den Teil mit "süß". Er findet dich unglaublich kawaii.//  
  
Schuldig wusste also, wer es war. Nur würde er es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht sagen.  
  
//Genau richtig. Ich will dir doch nicht die Überraschung verderben.//  
  
Der ausgebildete Killer in seinem Gehirn meldete auch schon jetzt an Omi, dass er seinen Mund  
  
doch problemlos bewegen konnte. Warum hatte er nicht schon viel früher um Hilfe gerufen. Mit  
  
einem lauten Schrei machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Die anderen konnten nicht weit entfernt sein.  
  
Sie würden ihn retten und Schuldig so richtig vermöbeln.  
  
//Ah. Schade, dass du doch auf den Gedanken gekommen bist. Und da habe ich schon fast geglaubt,  
  
es gefällt dir hier mit mir.//  
  
"Immer doch. Und gleich kommen hier kleine Engelchen mit weißen Flügeln."  
  
//Nagi. Halt Bombay in dieser Position und mach dich vom Acker, die anderen Weiß werden gleich  
  
kommen. Ich will aber, dass sie ihn genauso finden.//  
  
Nagi zog sich weiter zurück, behielt sein Opfer aber immer noch im Blickfeld. Schuldig trat ein  
  
paar Schritte hinter Omi und erwartete die Ankunft der anderen.  
  
Aya und Yohji kamen fast zeitgleich um die Ecke. Sie sahen einen Omi mit heruntergelassener  
  
Hose und verbundenen Augen und dicht dahinter Schuldig.  
  
Aya stürzte sich sofort wutentbrannt auf Schuldig. Dieser zog sich langsam zurück, während er  
  
immer wieder den Schwerthieben auswich.  
  
//Nagi. Lass ihn los. Wir hauen ab.//  
  
"Bis dann mein Süßer. War schön dich zu sehen. Bis bald mal." Omi hörte, wie ein Luftkuss  
  
gegeben wurde. Hatte Schuldig ihn damit gemeint oder doch einen der anderen?  
  
Er merkte, dass sein Körper wieder frei war. Noch bevor er die Augenbinde abnahm, zog er sich  
  
die Hose wieder hoch. Er musste ja nicht länger als notwendig so rumstehen, insbesondere da seine  
  
Teamkollegen sich offenbar in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden.  
  
Omi nahm die Binde ab und sah sich direkt gegenüber von Yohji. Dieser sah in besorgt an. "Geht's  
  
dir gut?"  
  
Omi musste tatsächlich kurz seine Gefühle sortieren, bevor er darauf antworten konnte. "Ja. Ich  
  
denke schon."  
  
"Hat er dir auch wirklich nicht wehgetan."  
  
"Nein. Ist schon ok." Ihn störte nur, dass Schuldig etwas wusste, was er nicht wusste. Und worauf  
  
er wahrscheinlich noch bis Freitag warten musste.  
  
"Komm, ich bring dich zum Wagen und fahr dich dann nach Hause." Yohji legte einen Arm um ihn  
  
und wollte mit Omi in Richtung seines Seven gehen.  
  
"Warte noch. Das Kritiker-Team." Deswegen war er ja nur in dieser Straße gelandet.  
  
Wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Koneko. Omi war glücklich, dass er mal wieder bei  
  
Yohji mitfahren konnte, meist wurde er auf den Rücksitz von Ayas Porsche gesteckt und sollte  
  
damit zufrieden sein. Innerlich dachte er nur, dass er ja ein kleine Belohnung verdient hatte, nach  
  
allem, was so in den letzten Tagen passiert war.  
  
Omi hatte in seinem Zimmer schon das Licht ausgemacht, als es noch mal an der Tür klopfte. "Bist  
  
du noch wach?" Yohjis Stimme.  
  
"Ja, komm rein." Er schaltete seine Nachttischlampe an.  
  
Yohji öffnete leise die Tür. Er sah Omi an, der ihn zu sich ans Bett winkte. "Was willst du denn  
  
noch?" Ohne weiter zu fragen setzte sich der ältere ebenfalls aufs Bett.  
  
"Ich wollte nur noch mal schauen, ob mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Du bist in letzter Zeit so  
  
komisch."  
  
/Wärst du auch, wenn du meinen Freitag erlebt hättest./ "Es geht mir gut. Wirklich."  
  
"Gibt es sonst noch was, das du mir sagen möchtest. Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles erzählen  
  
kannst."  
  
/Ja, Yohji. Nur eines kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich liebe dich./ Omi starrte den Mann neben ihm mit  
  
traurigen Augen an. Er hatte einfach nicht genug Mut für diese Tat. Was, wenn der andere ihn  
  
abwies. Weiß war so etwas wie eine Familie für ihn. Lieber wollte er drei Brüder haben, als gar  
  
nichts. Wenn Yohji ihn nicht wollte, würde er nicht mehr länger in diesem Team sein wollen. Jeden  
  
Tag jemanden sehen, der einen ablehnte. Diese Kraft hatte er einfach nicht.  
  
Eine Träne kullerte ihm die Wange hinunter. Yohji wischte sie mit dem Daumen vorsichtig zur  
  
Seite. "Ist es so schlimm, was du mir sagen willst?"  
  
"Nein. Es ist nur... Ich... kannst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?" Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Hatte  
  
er zuviel gewagt? Würde ihn Yohji jetzt angewidert ansehen? Oder für ein Kind halten, dass nicht  
  
alleine schlafen konnte?  
  
"Sicher doch. Alles was du willst. Ich gehe nur noch schnell ins Bad und komme dann zu dir. OK?"  
  
Omi nickte benommen. Yohji würde hier schlafen? In seinem Bett? Es war breit genug für zwei,  
  
aber dass er so schnell zusagen würde, wer hätte das geglaubt. Er atmete einmal tief aus und rückte  
  
an die Wand, damit Yohji mehr Platz hatte.  
  
Als dieser einige Minuten später wieder in der Tür stand, hielt Omi kurz die Luft an. Yohji war nur  
  
mit Shorts und einem äußerst knappen T-Shirt bekleidet. Der kleine Blonde hielt es zwar für  
  
ziemlich ausgeschlossen, dass er diese Nacht auch nur ein Auge zu bekam, hielt aber dennoch die  
  
Zudecke einladend geöffnet.  
  
Yohji kuschelte sich neben ihm ins Bett und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor  
  
er sich richtig hinlegte und fast sofort einschlief. Omi hingegen lag noch eine SEHR lange Weile  
  
wach, bevor auch in der Schlaf übermannte. Seine Gedanken immer noch bei dem Kuss und Yohji  
  
neben ihm.  
  
TBC. 


	5. Teil 5

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
#bla bla# - Text am PC  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 5  
  
Der Dienstagmorgen brachte für Omi eine ihm bereits bekannte Erfahrung. Er konnte seine Arme  
  
und Beine nicht bewegen und sehen konnte er ebenfalls nichts. /OK. Das hatten wir schon mal./  
  
Nachdem er vollkommen wach war, stellte sich die Situation allerdings als nur noch halb so  
  
bedrohlich heraus. Yohji lag fast vollkommen auf ihm drauf und verhinderte somit, dass Omi sich  
  
bewegen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss lag über beiden dann auch noch die Decke und langsam  
  
wurde die Luft stickig.  
  
Omi zappelte etwas herum, um Yohji zu wecken. Leider mit wenig Erfolg. Es blieb ihm also nichts  
  
anderes übrig, als sich akustisch bemerkbar zu machen. "Yohji. Heh. Wach auf." Er zappelte noch  
  
etwas weiter. Schließlich war dieser enge Körperkontakt mit einem nur leicht bekleideten Yohji  
  
auch nicht zu verachten.  
  
Nichts rührte sich, also probierte er es noch mal. Diesmal schon lauter. "Yohji. Hallo. Aufwachen."  
  
Immer noch keine Reaktion.  
  
Der dritte Versuch. "YOHJI. WACH AUF!!!" Endlich bewegte sich die andere Person im Bett.  
  
"Hm. Waschischdenn." Er schien sich nicht so richtig von seinem Traumland lösen zu wollen.  
  
"Du liegst auf mir drauf. Und ich ersticke hier gleich."  
  
Yohji krabbelte von Omi herunter und schlug die Decke zurück. Der kleinere holte erst mal tief  
  
Luft, bevor er sich an seinen Bettnachbarn wandte. "Und? Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Er bekam ein warmes Lächeln zurück. "Mit dir in einem Bett? Immer. Und bei dir?"  
  
Omi lief rot an. Es schien so, als ob Yohji tatsächlich etwas an ihm lag. Der Tag konnte kaum noch  
  
besser werden, dabei war es gerade mal kurz nach acht. /Kurz nach acht? Scheibe!!!/ Omi stürzte  
  
aus dem Bett und wollte ins Bad sprinten. "Ich komm zu spät! Ich komm zu spät!"  
  
Eine warme Hand hielt ihn auf. "Omi. Welchen Tag haben wir heute?"  
  
"Dienstag. Wieso?" Was sollte denn jetzt diese Frage? Er würde zu spät zur Schule kommen und  
  
Yohji fragte ihn nach dem Wochentag?  
  
"Und was hast du am Dienstag?"  
  
"Schule?" Scheinbar war Omi doch noch nicht so wach, wenn ihm sein Stundenplan nicht einfiel.  
  
"Nope. Du hast die erste Stunde frei." Er ließ Omis Hand los, was dieser prompt nutzte, um sich  
  
mit selbiger gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. "Klar doch."  
  
"Also immer schon ruhig. Du gehst ins Bad, während ich uns Frühstück mache." Er erhob sich und  
  
schob sich an Omi vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Den Abstand zwischen ihren beiden Körper wählte er  
  
extra enger als notwendig.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später saßen zwei Blondschöpfe gemütlich beim Frühstück. Wider besseres  
  
Erwarten war Yohji ein ganz passabeler Koch. Aber er hätte Omi auch verbrannten Toast servieren  
  
können, dieser wäre auch damit zufrieden gewesen. Hauptsache, es kam von Yohji.  
  
Als er sich für die Schule verabschieden wollte, bekam er einen weiteren Kuss. Diesmal auf die  
  
Wange. /Wow. Das waren jetzt schon zwei Küsse in weniger als zwölf Stunden./ Omi war außer  
  
sich vor Glück. Ja, dieser Tag war wirklich perfekt.  
  
Omi verhielt sich in der Schule, wie sonst auch, zumindest aus Sicht der Lehrer. Dass Omi nicht  
  
mitschrieb, sondern nur Kringelchen malte und seinen Gedanken nachhing, konnten sie nicht  
  
erkennen.  
  
Omi hatte sich im Laufe des Schultages dazu durchgerungen, es auf ein Treffen mit dem  
  
Unbekannten Täter ankommen zu lassen. Da aus seiner Sicht nur Aya oder Yohji in Frage kamen,  
  
wollte er es riskieren. Wenn es wirklich Yohji war, dann konnte ihm eigentlich nichts passieren. Er  
  
war heute so lieb zu ihm gewesen. Vielleicht würde sich Yohji sogar freuen, wenn er sich auf diese  
  
Weise mit ihm treffen würde? Und falls es doch Aya war? Nun ja, dann würde er ihm wohl die  
  
Reifen zerstechen oder etwas ähnliches gemeines tun. Was hätte den Rothaarigen überhaupt dazu  
  
treiben können, etwas derartiges zu tun? Omi wusste darauf keine Antwort. Naja, auch wenn es  
  
Aya war, dieser Abend war unvergesslich.  
  
Seine Schicht im Laden brachte er unbeschadet hinter sich. Yohji und Aya würden die letzten  
  
beiden Stunden allein im Koneko arbeiten, dies bot ihm die Gelegenheit, seinen Köder auszulegen.  
  
Er hatte einen einfachen Zettel vorbereitet. "Ich möchte dich an der gleichen Stellen wiedersehen.  
  
Gleiche Bedingungen wie letztes Mal. Heute, 20.00 Uhr." Daneben legte er das schwarze Tuch,  
  
dass er von Schuldig bekommen hatte. Beides war mitten auf dem Tisch platziert worden, sie  
  
konnten es also unmöglich übersehen.  
  
Er verließ den Laden, nachdem er seine Einladung derart vorbereitet hatte und machte sich daran,  
  
den Abend zu genießen. Mit Hausaufgaben und ganz wenig zu Essen. Omi war so nervös wegen  
  
seiner abendlichen Verabredung, dass er kaum etwas den Magen hinunter bekam.  
  
Pünktlich auf die Minute stand er in der kleinen Gasse. Von einer anderen Person war nichts zu  
  
erkennen. Er drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Falls doch jemand da sein sollte, konnte der  
  
Betreffende jetzt rauskommen. Omi hatte ihm die gleichen Bedingungen zugesagt und er würde  
  
sein Wort halten.  
  
Etwas Spitzes drückte sich gegen seinen Arm. Noch war die Spritze nicht injiziert worden. Der  
  
andere wartete wohl auf etwas. "Es ist ok, wenn du sie mir gibst." Sekunden später merkte er, wie  
  
sich die Betäubung in ihm ausbreitete.  
  
Er erwachte wieder auf dem Stuhl und vor dem PC. Diesmal waren seine Augen nicht verbunden,  
  
dafür war der Kopf mechanisch fixiert worden.  
  
Er las sich den Text auf dem Monitor durch.  
  
#Andere Regel fürs Unterhalten. Ich sitze hinter dir mit einer zweiten Tastatur. So geht es  
  
schneller.#  
  
Omi war das egal. Wenn es so schneller ging, nahm er auch die Unannehmlichkeiten für seinen  
  
Kopf in Kauf. Er tippte seinen ersten Satz, um zu zeigen, dass er wach war. #Hallo.#  
  
#Hi. Geht es dir gut?#  
  
#Ja. Und bei dir?#  
  
#Ich frage mich, was du hier willst?# Der andere schien diesmal etwas schneller zum Punkt  
  
kommen zu wollen, als am Freitag.  
  
#Ich will herausfinden, wer du bist. Du hast meinen Zettel gelesen. Also entweder Aya oder  
  
Yohji.# Es sollte ihm recht sein, wenn ihre Unterhaltung schnell voranschritt. Um so eher hatte er  
  
seine Antwort.  
  
#Was, wenn ich Yohji bin?#  
  
#Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum das Ganze. Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass ich dich mag. Und nicht  
  
erst seit Freitag?#  
  
#Und wenn ich Aya bin?#  
  
#Dann verstehe ist es noch weniger. Ich habe dir keine Zeichen gegeben. Aber genau wie bei Yohji  
  
habe ich auch bei dir nie bemerkt, dass du etwas für mich empfindest.# Omi fand es schon leicht  
  
verwirrend, dass der Wechsel von der Anrede "Yohji" zu "Aya" innerhalb eines Satzes stattfinden  
  
konnte.  
  
#Und wenn ich nur Sex wollte?#  
  
#Wolltest du aber nicht. Du hast gesagt, du willst mich lieben. Es kam mir auch so vor, als ob du  
  
das getan hast.#  
  
#Yohji würde dich sicher lieben. Glaubst du nicht, dass Aya dich auch körperlich lieben könnte?#  
  
#Doch. Auch wenn du Aya bist, dieser Abend war... sehr schön.# Omi war sich nicht sicher, ob er  
  
das besser nicht gesagt hätte. Letzen Endes hatte man ihn hier her verschleppt.  
  
#Es macht dir also nichts aus, wenn ich Aya bin?#  
  
#Nein.#  
  
Omi hörte, wie die Tastatur hinter ihm weggelegt wurde. Schritte kamen auf ihn zu und seine  
  
Augen wurden verbunden. Das war wohl das Zeichen, dass es jetzt wieder zum Bett ging.  
  
Mit äußerster Eile wurde er vom Stuhl befreit und hochgezogen. Der Andere konnte es scheinbar  
  
kaum erwarten Omi unbekleidet zu sehen. Er hörte, wie sein Hemd zerrissen wurde, merkte wie  
  
ihm der Rest der Kleidung schon fast grob ausgezogen wurde.  
  
Omi wurde in Richtung Bett geschubst und fiel mit dem Rücken drauf. Wieder die Handschellen  
  
und Fußfesseln.  
  
Ein- oder zweimal strichen kräftige Hände über seine Oberkörper, bevor eine Hand über sein Glied  
  
strich und dann zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln verschwand.  
  
Ohne Gleitgel bohrte sich ein Finger in ihn hinein. Omis Schmerzen ließen ihn aufstöhnen. "Nicht.  
  
Du tust mir weh." So hatte er sich dieses Treffen keinesfalls vorgestellt. Warum war der andere so  
  
grob zu ihm?  
  
Der Finger glitt aus ihm heraus. Omi war erleichtert, es tat zwar noch weh, aber die Schmerzen  
  
ließen nach. An das, was danach geschah, würde sich Omi sein ganzes Leben in allen Einzelheiten  
  
erinnern.  
  
Wie auch schon der Finger zuvor wurde jetzt ein erigierter harter Penis in ihn hineingetrieben. Es  
  
gab keine Pause, damit er sich an das Gefühl in ihm gewöhnen konnte. Es gab auch keine Substanz,  
  
die das Eindringen erleichtert hätte. Von Schmerzen gequält schrie Omi immer wieder laut auf,  
  
während der andere ihn nahm.  
  
Es lag nichts Zärtliches in seinen Berührungen, es ging nur um die Befriedung der animalischen  
  
Triebe. Omi liefen Tränen das Gesicht hinunter. Warum nur tat der andere das? Weder von Aya  
  
noch von Yohji hatte er das erwartet. Er hatte dem Mann vertraut.  
  
Blut rann aus ihm heraus. Die Haut am Anus war beim Eindringen verletzt worden. Omi merkte,  
  
wie die rote Flüssigkeit das Laken unter ihm befeuchtete. Er konnte nichts tun. Sein Vertrauen war  
  
schamlos angenutzt worden.  
  
Plötzlich hörten die Bewegungen auf. Er fühlte, dass man ihn ansah. Dann hörte er ein Schluchzen.  
  
Kleine Tropfen fielen auf seinen Bauch. Weinte der andere etwa?  
  
Während das Schluchzen immer lauter wurde, nahmen die Stöße wieder zu. Mit der Lautstärke  
  
steigerte sich auch die Heftigkeit, mit der er genommen wurde. Schließlich ergoss sich der andere  
  
in ihn.  
  
Der Mann lag noch eine Weile auf ihm, weinte bitterliche Tränen.  
  
Er spürte, wie sich der andere zurückzog. Hörte die Geräusche, als er sich anzog. Die Fußfesseln  
  
wurden gelöst, die Augenbinde noch einmal richtig festgezogen. Dann hörte er das Klicken der  
  
Handschellen. Er war frei. Sekunden später fiel eine Tür ins Schloss.  
  
Omi hatte die Binde nicht so schnell von den Augen nehmen können, als dass er den anderen noch  
  
sehen konnte. Er befreite seine andere Hand.  
  
Mit tränenverhangenem Gesicht zog er sich wieder an. Ein Teil seiner Kleidung war tatsächlich  
  
zerrissen worden.  
  
Mühsam schleppte er sich zum Koneko und in sein Zimmer. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war das  
  
Zimmer, in dem er so leiden musste, nur einen Block von seinem zu Hause entfernt.  
  
Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Blut und Sperma durchtränken seine Hose, doch es war ihm egal.  
  
Er weinte und weinte, bis er meinte, keine Tränen mehr zu haben.  
  
Wieso nur hatte der Mann das getan? Wie konnten Yohji oder Aya so skrupellos zu ihm sein? Es  
  
hatte angefangen, nachdem er gesagt hatte, es mache ihm nichts aus, dass es Aya ist. War es Aya,  
  
der sich daraufhin nahm, was er wollte? Oder ein wütender Yohji?  
  
Seine Idee mit dem Treffen hatte ihn keine Schritt weiter gebracht. Er war vergewaltigt worden. Er  
  
hatte sich selbst zum Opfer gemacht. Omi wollte nur noch sterben.  
  
Vergessen war das Frühstück mit Yohji und dessen Küsse. In seinem Körper tobten nur noch  
  
Verzweifelung und Schmerz.  
  
Stunden später hörte er, wie jemand nach Hause kam. Bereits auf der Treppe war das Schluchzen  
  
unüberhörbar. Omi kannte diese Geräusche. Sie waren ihm zu gut in Erinnerung. Der Täter kam  
  
also zurück.  
  
Omi lauschte an seiner Tür. Gegenüber wurde eine andere Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Er  
  
trat hinaus auf den Flur. Die Schluchzen kam aus Yohji Zimmer. Omi sank neben dessen Tür  
  
nieder. Sämtliche noch verbliebene Energie hatte ihn verlassen. /Nein. Nein. Bitte nicht. Nicht  
  
Yohji./ Sein Schluchzen vermischte sich mit dem aus dem Zimmer hinter ihm.  
  
Er konnte die Stimme des älteren hören. "Gott. Bitte... bitte verzeih mir. Ich... Oh Gott, Omi..." Der  
  
Schuss einer Waffe beendete das Gestammel.  
  
"NEEEEIIIIIIIN." Trotz allem, was Yohji getan hatte, empfand Omi immer noch etwas für ihn. Er  
  
wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich nach oben und öffnete die Tür.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Teil 6

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 4  
  
Instinktiv tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter neben der Tür. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett am  
  
anderen Ende des Zimmers. Yohji lag wie leblos darauf. Sein rechter Arm baumelte herunter,  
  
die Waffe war ihm aus der Hand gefallen.  
  
Omis Tränen rannen ungehindert sein Gesicht herunter. "Warum Yohji? Wieso tust du so  
  
was?"  
  
Der Angesprochene rührte sich nicht. Omi trat zu ihm ans Bett und fragt noch einmal mit  
  
gebrochener Stimme "Warum?"  
  
Yohji öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm empor. "Siehst du, was für ein Versager ich bin? Ich  
  
schaffe es nicht mal, dir meinen Anblick zu ersparen. Selbst dazu bin ich zu feige." Er deutete  
  
auf die Kugel, die in der Wand steckt.  
  
Omi wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Yohji sich tatsächlich so einfach aus dem Leben  
  
stehlen wollte. Er brauchte Antworten.  
  
Leichter Alkoholgeruch stieg von Yohji auf. Nicht viel, aber doch genug, um zu merken, dass  
  
er mehr als nur ein Glas getrunken hatte.  
  
Erneut stellte Omi seine Frage. "Warum Yohji? Warum Freitag und warum heute?"  
  
Lange Zeit erhielt er keine Antwort. Omi hatte sich schon abgewandt und wollte das Zimmer  
  
wieder verlassen, als Yohji zu sprechen ansetzte. "Weißt du, ich bin hetero... Mein Leben lang  
  
war ich fest davon überzeugt. Und dann kommst du und lächelst mich jeden Tag an.  
  
Irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich darauf wartete, mit dir allein zu sein. Deine Nähe zu spüren.  
  
Ich konnte das nicht länger ertragen. Ich wollte mich davon überzeugen, dass ich nichts für  
  
dich empfinde. Deswegen Freitag. Doch kaum warst du mit mir in diesem Keller, konnte ich  
  
gar nicht anders. Du bist wie ein geheiligtes Wesen. Wie ein Engel, der herabgestiegen ist, um  
  
meine Seele zu heilen. Ich wollte dir zeigen, wie schön die Liebe sein kann..."  
  
"An diesem Tag hast du das auch. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du es bist, der diese Dinge  
  
mit mir tut, ich..." Omi hörte auf zu reden, als er die Tränen in Yohjis Gesicht sah. Der Mann  
  
sah so verzweifelt aus. Als ob ihn diese Worte zerstören würden.  
  
"Oh Gott. Omi. Es tut mir so leid. Ich bitte dich, verz..."  
  
Omi unterbrach in grob. "Warum hast du es getan? Was habe ICH dir getan? Du hast mein  
  
Vertrauen gebrochen und mich bis aufs Tiefste verletzt. In mir gibt es nichts mehr, nur noch  
  
einen Haufen Scherben. Verdammt noch mal, wozu das Ganze? WIESO?" Er hatte sich in  
  
Rage geredet. Schrie ihm das letzte Wort förmlich entgegen.  
  
Yohji setzte sich im Bett auf und zog Omi zu sich heran. "Wieso? Ich weiß es nicht. Zuerst  
  
war ich nur wütend, weil es dir egal war, wer das mit dir getan hatte. Ich habe mich in die  
  
Wut reingesteigert. Wenn es dir egal ist, ob du mit mir oder mit Aya schläfst, dann war es dir  
  
doch auch egal, was mit dir im Bett passiert. Wenn ich liebe, dann will ich, dass diese Person  
  
NUR mich will. Nicht, dass es ihr oder ihm egal ist, mit wem sie sonst schläft. Ich war rasend  
  
eifersüchtig.  
  
Als ich wieder zu Sinnen kam, hast du unter mir gelegen und geweint. Ich habe es nicht  
  
ausgehalten, deine Tränen zu sehen. Es hat mir einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. ICH war es, der  
  
dir das antat. Doch es war schon zu spät. Mein Körper wollte die Erlösung, und ich war zu  
  
schwach und zu feige. Ich habe einfach weitergemacht." Er schwieg und starrte nach unten.  
  
Omi hob die Hand, um ihm die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, doch Yohji hielt ihn davon  
  
ab.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an. Ich habe dir einmal wehgetan. Deine Nähe... ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht  
  
wieder passiert. Besser, du lässt mich allein." Er schob Omi von sich weg. "Geh."  
  
Omi zögerte, gab dann aber nach. Morgen oder vielleicht auch übermorgen würde er noch  
  
einmal mit Yohji reden. Jetzt waren die Emotionen noch zu frisch.  
  
Hatte ihn Yohji jetzt abgewiesen, weil er ihn nicht mehr wollte? Oder, weil er ihn zu sehr  
  
wollte? Omi wusste die Antwort nicht.  
  
Als er den Flur überquerte, merkte er, dass weder Aya noch Ken gekommen waren, als der  
  
Schuss fiel. Beide waren wohl nicht zu Hause. Aus seiner Sicht war es besser so, sie  
  
brauchten von dieser Episode nichts zu erfahren.  
  
Er starrte noch lange in die Luft, als er in seinem Bett lag. Leise konnte er das Schluchzen von  
  
der anderen Seite des Ganges hören. Und da hatte er an diesem Morgen noch geglaubt, dass  
  
dieser Tag perfekt war.  
  
Omi wachte auf, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Er wunderte sich, warum ihn  
  
keiner geweckt hatte, als er zur Schule musste. Doch momentan war ihm das egal. Die  
  
Schmerzen hatten sich ungehindert überall in seinem Körper ausgebreitet. Er spielte kurz mit  
  
dem Gedanken einfach im Bett liegen zu bleiben, als er einen Brief sah, den jemand unter der  
  
Tür durchgeschoben hatte.  
  
In ihm lag ein einfacher weißer Zettel. "Trotz allem, was ich getan habe. Ich liebe dich. Bitte  
  
erinnere dich an den Freitag. Für mich war es der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. Ich hoffe,  
  
für dich auch. Sayounara."  
  
Omi riss die Tür zu Yohjis Zimmer auf. Es war sofort erkennbar, dass der Bewohner  
  
ausgezogen war. Die kleinen persönlichen Gegenständen waren verschwunden, das Foto von  
  
ihnen allen war vom Schreibtisch genommen worden. Er öffnete Schränke und Schubladen.  
  
Ein Großteil der Kleidung war weg. Yohji war fortgegangen.  
  
Omi wartete auf seine Rückkehr. Doch Yohji kam nicht zurück. Weder am nächsten Tag,  
  
noch nach einer Woche oder einem Monat. Das Jahr schlich dahin. Weihnachten kam, Omi  
  
bestand die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Universität, er wurde achtzehn. Doch Yohji war immer  
  
noch verschwunden.  
  
Auf den Tag genau ein Jahr nach diesem schrecklichen Dienstag im Mai stand Omi wieder in  
  
Yohjis Zimmer. Es war noch genauso, wie er es an dem Mittwochmorgen gefunden hatte.  
  
Er hatte heimlich gehofft, dass Yohji heute zurückkommen würde, aber diese Hoffnung hatte  
  
sich zerschlagen.  
  
Yohji war gegangen. Er hatte den Koneko und Weiß verlassen. Was aber viel mehr  
  
schmerzte, war der Gedanken, dass er ihn verlassen hatte.  
  
Omi hatte ihm vergeben. Er würde nie vergessen, was geschehen war, wahrscheinlich würde  
  
er Yohji auch nie vollständig verstehen können. Aber er hatte ihm vergeben.  
  
Omi zog die Tür zu Yohjis Zimmer hinter sich zu und schloss ab. Die Tür würde solange  
  
geschlossen bleiben, bis Yohji wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte. Er würde den Glauben daran  
  
nicht verlieren. Yohji musste einfach wieder zurückkommen. Ansonsten wäre alles sinnlos  
  
gewesen, was er durchlebt hatte.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Teil 7

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 7  
  
Ken und Omi langweilten sich durch das Abendprogramm im TV. Aya hatte sich zu seinen  
  
"Freunden" verabschiedet und diese Talkmaster im Fernseher konnten die beiden nicht  
  
wirklich begeistern. Wie zu ihrer Erlösung klingelte es an der Tür.  
  
"Ich gehe." Omi stand auf und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Ein ziemlich wütender Masato starrte ihn an. "Kann ich reinkommen?" Omi trat zur Seite und  
  
ließ seinen Freund ein. Sie hatten sich auf der Uni kennen gelernt, da sie viele gemeinsame  
  
Kurse besuchten. Masato war ein recht ruhiger Typ, auf den man sich aber verlassen konnte.  
  
Durch gemeinsame Projekte waren sie Freunde geworden. So gar so gute, dass Masato schon  
  
fast im Koneko wohnte, zumindest war er häufiger anwesend als Aya.  
  
Die beiden ließen sich in der Küche nieder. "Tee oder Kaffee?"  
  
"Nein, lass mal." Masato winkte ab. "Hast du vielleicht was Härteres? Whiskey oder so?"  
  
Omi sah ihn erschrocken an. Wenn der andere nach so was fragte, musste etwas passiert sein.  
  
"Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Er hat mich verlassen. Die olle Sau hat mich einfach fallen gelassen. Da reiße ich mir seit  
  
Monaten ein Bein für ihn aus, versuche ihm alles recht zu machen und dann sagt er: 'Es ist  
  
aus.' Einfach so." Sein Kopf sackte nach vorn auf die Tischplatte, wo er still liegen blieb. Der  
  
junge Mann war sich offenbar nicht so ganz einig, ob er nun trauern sollte oder lieber  
  
stocksauer war.  
  
Durch das Geschrei von Masato angelockt, stand Ken im Türrahmen und sah Omi fragend an.  
  
"Kimie hat ihn verlassen." Ken nickte und ging auf sein Zimmer.  
  
"Hat er dir denn gesagt, warum er Schluss macht?" Omi nahm wieder am Tisch platz,  
  
nachdem er in der Küche nichts alkoholisches hatte finden konnte. Branntweinessig zählte  
  
nicht.  
  
Masato sah in mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Als ob der mir je was erklärt hätte. Und  
  
weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?" Er blickte Omi fragend an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn Kimie mir jetzt gegenüberstehen würde, ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun soll. Er hätte es  
  
verdient, wenn ich ihm gegen sein Schienbein trete - oder etwas höher. Doch das würde ich  
  
wohl nicht tun."  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Solltest du nicht froh sein, dass du ihn los bist? So  
  
wie er dich behandelt hat?" Masato sah hoch und verlor sich fast in den meeresgrünen Augen  
  
von Ken, der ihn so sympathisch ansah. "Kimie hat dich doch die ganze Zeit nur benutzt. Sei  
  
doch glücklich, dass du ihn nicht mehr ertragen musst."  
  
Gedankenverloren nickte Masato, er wusste ja, dass Ken recht hatte. Omi hatte ihm auch  
  
schon seit Wochen immer wieder geraten, dass er Kimie verlassen sollte, doch seine Angst  
  
hielt ihn zurück. Er wollte nicht allein sein. Ihm war klar, dass es idiotisch war, sich an eine  
  
derart kaputte Beziehung zu klammern, dennoch tat er es.  
  
"Ne, Ken. Willst du um diese Uhrzeit wirklich noch Fußball spielen?" Die beiden jüngeren  
  
nahmen den Aufzug von Ken in Augenschein. Er hatte sich umgezogen und schien bereit,  
  
sofort mit dem Training anzufangen.  
  
"Naja, eigentlich ist es mehr für deinen Freund hier gedacht." Kens Hand lag noch immer auf  
  
der Schulter von Masato. "Hast du Turnschuhe hier?"  
  
"Ja, schon." Er deutete in Richtung Eingang.  
  
"Dann komm." Er zog ihn aus dem Stuhl hoch. "Und du kommst auch mit. Wir brauchen  
  
noch einen Balljungen." Omi schaute Ken ungläubig an. "Du willst jetzt Fußball spielen  
  
gehen? Um kurz nach zwölf nachts? Im Februar? Bei minus acht Grad?"  
  
"Ja. Also zieh dich schön warm an."  
  
Wenig später waren die drei auf Kens so heiß und innig geliebtem Grün. Die Straßenlampen  
  
erhellten den Platz zum Glück etwas, ansonsten wäre rein gar nichts zu sehen gewesen.  
  
"Und jetzt?" Masato war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er hier überhaupt sollte.  
  
"Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit, deine Aggressionen heraus zu lassen." Er stellte sich selbst ins  
  
Tor. "Stell dir einfach vor, ich bin Kimie. Tritt mit all deiner Wut gegen den Ball und schieß  
  
auf mich. Und du, Omi, wirst uns die Bälle wieder einfangen. Los geht's."  
  
Ziemlich entkräftet sank Masato etwa zwei Stunden später auf den Rasen. "Fühlst du dich  
  
jetzt besser?" Ken kam zu ihm herüber.  
  
"Schon. Nur jetzt bin ich sauer auf mich. Weil ich ihn so lange ertragen habe."  
  
"Damit wirst du schon selbst klarkommen müssen." Ken lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Aber  
  
du packst das bestimmt. Und dann sind Omi und ich ja auch noch für dich da."  
  
"Ne Masato? Warum bleibst du nicht heute Nacht bei uns und morgen helfe ich dir dann, dein  
  
Zimmer von Kimies Kram zu entrümpeln?"  
  
Völlig geschafft krabbelte Masato zu Omi hin. "Du bist einfach der Beste." Er knuddelte  
  
seinen nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Freund durch. "Und du natürlich auch", wandte er sich an  
  
Ken.  
  
Zu Kens Pech durfte er schon wenige Stunden später wieder aufstehen, da er heute die  
  
Frühschicht mit Aya hatte. Für Omi bedeutete dies im Umkehrschluss, dass er so lange  
  
schlafen konnte, wie er wollte, schließlich hatte er noch Ferien.  
  
Er und Masato legten Frühstück und Mittagessen zusammen, als sie gegen kurz vor zwölf  
  
endlich aufwachten.  
  
Während sie mehr oder minder wach ihre Suppe schlürften, stürzte sich Masato plötzlich auf  
  
Omi. "Ich bin ja so ein Idiot. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Genieß dein letztes  
  
Jahr als Teenager. Danach ist sowieso alles verloren." Er zwinkerte ihm zu. Sein Geburtstag  
  
war in ein paar Monaten, dann aber gehörte er nach eigener Definition zum "alten Eisen".  
  
"Jetzt habe ich wegen Kimie nicht mal daran gedacht, dir was zu schenken."  
  
"Nicht so schlimm." Omi freute sich viel mehr darüber, dass Masato diesen egoistischen und  
  
arroganten Bastard endlich los war, als dass ihm Geschenke noch etwas ausgemacht hätten.  
  
"Doch ist es. Du hast mir im letzten Jahr so viel geholfen und jetzt denke ich nicht mal an  
  
deinen Geburtstag..." Er versank für kurze Zeit ins Grübeln. "Hast du dieses Wochenende  
  
schon was vor? Außer Arbeiten meine ich."  
  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Meine Eltern sind verreist. Wir könnten für ein paar Tage in deren Haus in Kyoto. Wir  
  
machen so ein richtiges Depri-Wochenende. Ich jammer noch eine Weile wegen Kimie rum  
  
und wie blöd ich war, du jammerst rum, weil du deinen Yohji immer noch nicht gefunden  
  
hast. Na, wie klingt das?"  
  
"Gut. Nur wer übernimmt dann meine Schicht?"  
  
"Das lass mal meine Sorge sein." Ken schien es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht zu haben,  
  
einfach unerwartet im Raum aufzutauchen. "Fahrt ruhig mal für ein paar Tage weg. Aya und  
  
ich schaffen das hier schon allein."  
  
"Aber was ist denn, wenn wir einen BESONDEREN Auftrag bekommen, während ich weg  
  
bin." Omi sah Ken eindringlich an.  
  
"Es ist ja nicht so, dass du aus der Welt bist. Nimm dein Handy mit. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr  
  
sofort los. Heute ist scheinbar gar nichts los. Bei dem Wetter will wohl keiner nach draußen."  
  
Omi schien immer noch zu zweifeln. Masato hingegen ließ ihm keine weitere Chance. Er  
  
schleppte Omi in dessen Zimmer und fing schon mal an, für seinen Freund zu packen.  
  
"Meinst du, du schaffst den Rest allein?"  
  
"Klar doch. Ich verreise ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Wie lange wollen wir denn bleiben?"  
  
Eigentlich war die Aussicht auf eine Woche ohne Arbeit gar nicht so schlecht.  
  
"Eine Woche, denke ich. Meine Eltern kommen ja auch irgendwann mal wieder. Und für vier  
  
Leute ist ihre Wohnung zu klein."  
  
Masato verabschiedete sich von Omi und fuhr schnell ins Wohnheim, um dort seine eigenen  
  
Sachen zu packen.  
  
Knapp eine Stunde später stand er mit seinem Micra wieder vor dem Koneko. Sie luden Omis  
  
Tasche ein und verabschiedeten sich von Ken und Aya. Omi fragte bestimmt schon zum  
  
achten Mal nach, ob er denn wirklich ok war, wenn er für ein paar Tage verschwand. Ken war  
  
von der Fragerei inzwischen mittelschwer genervt, Aya rollte nur noch die Augen.  
  
Die beiden Studenten wurden von Ken förmlich auf die Straße hinausgeschubst. "Und nimm  
  
das wegen Kimie nicht so schwer. Du hast was besseres verdient als diesen Blödmann." Er  
  
winkte ihnen noch hinterher, bevor sie um die Ecke bogen und sich auf den Weg nach Kyoto  
  
machten.  
  
Am späten Abend saßen sie im Wohnzimmer von Masatos Eltern und probierten sich einmal  
  
quer durch die Hausbar. Masato hatte seine Wut auf sich selbst langsam abgebaut, inzwischen  
  
fragte er sich nur noch, wie er so blind gewesen sein konnte.  
  
Irgendwann war das Gespräch zu Yohji umgeschwenkt. Omi hatte Masato von ihm erzählt,  
  
natürlich nur dass, was er gefahrlos sagen konnte. Die Vergewaltigung hatte er ihm  
  
verschwiegen, auch Ken und Aya wussten nicht davon. Wenn es nach Omi ging, würde es  
  
auch so bleiben.  
  
"Lass mich raten, du hast ihn immer noch nicht gefunden." Trotz des nicht geringen  
  
Alkoholspiegels, war Masato noch ganz gut verständlich.  
  
"Hmm. Habe ich aber auch nicht erwartet. Ich suche schon bald zwei Jahre nach ihm, wäre  
  
doch unwahrscheinlich, wenn er jetzt auf einmal an sein Konto geht oder so. Yohji ist schlau  
  
genug, um nicht gefunden zu werden, wenn er nicht gefunden werden will. Solange er das  
  
Gesetz nicht bricht, wird er nirgendwo auftauchen. Er kann auf einen anderen Namen ein  
  
neues Konto eröffnen und selbst im Krankenhaus kann er auf falschem Namen behandelt  
  
werden, wenn er gleich bezahlt. Er muss eben nur vorsichtig sein. Untertauchen dürfte für ihn  
  
nicht schwierig sein. Ich kann also nur warten."  
  
"Er wird zurückkommen. Ganz bestimmt. Denk doch mal an seinen Brief. Er liebt dich. Und  
  
man lässt jemanden, denn man wirklich liebt, nicht einfach so im Stich."  
  
"Die Frage ist nur: Liebt er mich immer noch?" Omi griff nach dem Scotch. Das Zeug  
  
schmeckte zwar widerlich, doch es tötete die verzweifelten Gedanken ganz gut ab. Jeder  
  
weitere Tag, den er ohne Yohji verbrachte, ließ ihn mehr an dessen Liebe zweifeln. Ohne  
  
Masato und Ken hätte er das letzte Jahr nicht überstanden. Die ersten Monate ohne Yohji  
  
waren schwer gewesen, aber nachdem er dessen Zimmer verschlossen hatte, war ihm das  
  
Warten noch unerträglicher geworden.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, warum er dich nicht lieben sollte. Die Frage ist vielmehr: Was hält ihn  
  
davon ab zurückzukommen?"  
  
Omi ahnte zwar in etwa, was Yohji davon abhielt, doch die genaue Antwort konnte nur dieser  
  
selbst geben. Er nickte fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf. Ob Yohji sich immer noch sorgte, dass  
  
er ihm erneut wehtun würde. War das etwa der einzige Grund?  
  
Beide waren in dieser Mainacht vor knapp zwei Jahren sehr durcheinander gewesen. Omi  
  
konnte sich kaum noch an ihr Gespräch erinnern. Nur noch, dass er später noch einmal mit  
  
Yohji hatte reden wollen. Dazu hatte es dieser aber nicht mehr kommen lassen.  
  
Den nächsten Tag verbrachten die beiden mit touristischen Aktivitäten. Es war schon lange  
  
Zeit her, dass Omi mit seiner Klasse Kyoto besucht hatte. Heute nahm er sich mit Masato all  
  
die Zeit, die sie hatten und schaute sich auch die Orte an, an denen Touristen normalerweise  
  
nicht zu finden waren. Einheimische, die Ruhe suchten, hingegen schon.  
  
Für den Abend hatten sich die beiden eine Blues-Bar mit Live-Musik ausgesucht. Zu einem  
  
Depri-Wochendende gehörte schließlich auch die entsprechende musikalische Untermalung.  
  
Die Künstler, die sich auf der Bühne abwechselten, waren allesamt nicht schlecht und  
  
brachten die jungen Männer so richtig in ein mentales Tief.  
  
In einer Pause brachte Omi kurz seine Cola auf die Toilette. Auf dem Weg zurück in  
  
Gastraum, sah er, wie Masato aufsprang und auf ihn zulief. Er wirkte aufgeregt, aber auch  
  
etwas unsicher, wie er Omi so gegenüberstand. "Du solltest da jetzt besser nicht reingehen.  
  
Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, seine Haare sind kürzer, aber er sieht genauso aus, wie auf  
  
den Bildern."  
  
Omi wollte seine Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch schrauben, also fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Yohji. Ich glaube, es ist Yohji, der da drin singt. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob er da gerade von dir  
  
singt, aber wenn, dann blutet sein Herz immer noch. Das ganze Publikum ist schon fast am  
  
Heulen, so wie er..." Omi winkte ab und konzentrierte sich auf den Mann am Piano. Von  
  
seiner Position aus, konnte er ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber seine Stimme drang klar und deutlich  
  
zu ihm herüber.  
  
I kinda keep asking myself many questions, like  
  
Where do I go from here  
  
I seem to keep losing track of time  
  
And how long it's been  
  
Since I last had you near  
  
Been a painful road to a door that's closed  
  
Been a gamble that I knew I couldn't win  
  
Been a lonely conversation to this photograph of you  
  
In the mirror there's a sign I must give in  
  
So I'm not holding back the tears anymore  
  
Trying to escape the heartache  
  
Trying to escape emotion  
  
So I'm not holding back the tears anymore  
  
Yesterday's my memory  
  
Reminding me of all the times that I depended on you  
  
Omi liefen Tränen die Wangen herunter. Er kannte diese Stimme. Es war Yohji und er hatte  
  
ihn gefunden. Ganz einfach so. Ohne großartige Hackerleistungen, ganz simpel in einer Bar.  
  
Er musste an diesen Spruch aus Casablanca denken. "Von allen Bars in allen Städten auf  
  
dieser Welt, kommt sie ausgerechnet in meine." Nur dass "sie" in diesem Fall Omi war.  
  
Tränenverhangen sah er Masato an. "Du hast recht, er ist es."  
  
"Und jetzt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte nur noch einmal kurz seine Stimme hören."  
  
I used to enjoy spending time on my own here  
  
Watching the jaded people past  
  
Now here I am sharing their pain and their lonely tears  
  
And walking a road of broken glass  
  
It's never been easy  
  
It's a constant fight to get through each day and night  
  
It's a war between the present and the past  
  
And the face that's in your mind every time you close your eyes  
  
What's the reason?  
  
What's the answer?  
  
How long will this last?  
  
So I'm not holding back the tears anymore  
  
Trying to escape the heartache  
  
Trying to escape emotion  
  
So I'm not holding back the tears anymore  
  
Yesterday's my memory  
  
Reminding me of all the times that I depended on you  
  
"Willst du da jetzt reingehen?" Omi schüttelte auf diese Frage hin den Kopf. Er wusste  
  
überhaupt nicht, was er jetzt wollte, seine Emotionen fuhren gerade Achterbahn mit ihm.  
  
"Dann warte hier mal kurz."  
  
Masato ging zurück unterhielt sich mit dem Barkeeper im Gastraum. Der kritzelte etwas auf  
  
ein Stück Papier, das er Masato in die Hand drückte.  
  
"Hier. Das ist seine Adresse."  
  
Omi griff zögernd danach und faltete das Blatt auseinander. Sein Gegenüber beobachtete  
  
aufmerksam das Mienenspiel von Omi. Ungläubig sah sich dieser den Namen an, der auf dem  
  
Zettel stand. "Warum sollte er deinen Namen benutzen, wenn er dich nicht mehr liebt?"  
  
Omi antwortete ihm nicht. In seinen Gedanken lief unterbrochen nur ein Satz. /Yohji ist hier.  
  
Er ist hier. Zum Greifen nahe./ Ein Kloß ließ seine Kehle zuschwellen.  
  
"Ich muss ihn sehen." Masato blickte ihn verständnisvoll an.  
  
"Ich weiß, wo das ist, wo er wohnt. Soll ich dich hinbringen?"  
  
Omi nickte. Er würde Yohji wiedersehen. Und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er ihm  
  
sagen sollte. Zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, folgte er  
  
Masato in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
Sie kamen bei einem einfachen Wohnkomplex an. Nichts besonderes, aber gepflegt und  
  
sauber. "Willst du hier auf ihn warten?"  
  
"Ich... ja."  
  
Masato war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, seinen Freund allein zu lassen, doch das hier  
  
musste Omi ohne seine Hilfe bewältigen.  
  
"Wenn irgendwas ist, oder ich dich abholen soll, dann ruf mich sofort an. Dein Handy hast du  
  
mit?" Omi zog besagtes Gerät aus der Hosentasche und zeigte es ihm.  
  
"Dann... Viel Glück. Was immer er auch sagt, denk daran, dass er deinen Namen benutzt.  
  
Dass muss einen Grund haben. Er hat dich nicht vergessen. Und vergiss du nicht, dass du ihn  
  
noch immer liebst." Er umarmte Omi einmal, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.  
  
Omis langjährige Erfahrung machte es ihm leicht, die Tür zu öffnen. Er sah sich nur kurz um,  
  
bevor er das Licht wieder löschte und in einem Sessel Platz nahm.  
  
Die Stunden zogen sich und irgendwann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Das Klicken der Tür  
  
weckte ihn. Reflexartig stand er auf und suchte nach Deckung. Einzig der Vorhang an den  
  
Fenstern bot ihm wenigstens etwas davon.  
  
Yohji schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaltete das Licht an. Erst dann fiel Omi wieder ein,  
  
warum er eigentlich in diesem Zimmer war. Er trat vom Fenster weg in die Mitte des Raumes.  
  
"Hallo." Er fand es zugegebenermaßen recht dämlich, mit diesem Wort anzufangen, aber  
  
etwas originelleres fiel ihm momentan nicht ein.  
  
Yohji rührte sich nicht.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Teil 8

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 8  
  
Yohji verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen, als er Omis Stimme hörte. /Ich sollte  
  
langsam wirklich einen Psychiater aufsuchen. Nicht genug, dass ich ihn in jedem Gesicht  
  
sehe, dass ihm nur irgendwie ähnelt. Nein, jetzt höre ich schon seine Stimme. Ich habe echt  
  
ein Problem./  
  
Er ging in die Küche, als er Omis Stimme noch einmal vernahm. "Willst du mich nicht  
  
wenigstens ansehen?" /Klar doch. Ich sehe meine Hallus immer an./  
  
Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich noch etwas zu essen machen sollte, ließ es dann aber doch  
  
bleiben. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr nachts, eigentlich wollte er nur noch schlafen. Die Stimme  
  
aus dem Wohnzimmer meldete sich wieder. "Warum redest du nicht mit mir?"  
  
Da sein Schlafzimmer am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Wohnzimmers lag, konnte er sich  
  
seinen imaginären Omi auch mal anschauen. Nur erblickte er nicht wie erwartet seinen Chibi,  
  
sondern einen jungen Mann, der zwar noch die weichen Gesichtszüge von Omi aufwies, aber  
  
dennoch anders aussah. Er war gewachsen, seine Haare wiesen blaue Strähnchen auf und  
  
Omis Augen blickten ihn unendlich traurig und verwirrt an.  
  
Als Yohji nicht auf ihn reagierte, hatte Omi nichts weiter gesagt. Er stand einfach in der Mitte  
  
des Raumes und wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.  
  
Yohji kam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. So, als ob er sich der ältere nicht  
  
sicher war, wen er da eigentlich vor sich hatte.  
  
Yohji piekste ihm mit seinem Finger auf die Brust, sah ihn noch verdutzter an und piekste ihn  
  
ein weiteres Mal. "Du bist echt?" Seine Stimme klang sehr ungläubig.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich echt. Was hast du denn gedacht?"  
  
"Dass ich langsam wahnsinnig werde. Ich sehe dich jeden Tag irgendwo in anderen  
  
Menschen und jetzt stehst du so plötzlich vor mir... Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen  
  
soll."  
  
Beide starrten sich schweigend an. Omi ging es genauso wie Yohji, er wusste auch nicht, was  
  
er sagen sollte, also nahm er Yohji in Augenschein. Er hatte seine Haare kurzgeschnitten, den  
  
wohlgeformten Körper konnte er unter dem blauen Rolli gut erkennen, doch seine Gesicht  
  
war verhärmt. Er sah aus, als ob er viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen würde und den  
  
Schlafmangel mit Alkohol und Zigaretten auszugleichen versuchte. Yohji betrieb ganz  
  
offenbar Raubbau an seinem Körper.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht hinsetzen?" Omi nahm wieder in dem Sessel von vorhin Platz, während  
  
Yohji in der Schrankwand herumkramte, mit einer Flasche Bourbon und zwei Gläsern  
  
zurückkehrte und sich aufs Sofa setzte. Gemächlich schenkte er sich etwas ein, bevor er Omi  
  
fragend anblickte. "Auch etwas?"  
  
"Nein, danke." Er wollte das Gespräch mit Yohji lieber nüchtern hinter sich bringen.  
  
Alkoholkonsum führte bei ihm immer dazu, dass er etwas wichtiges vergaß.  
  
Yohji ließ die braune Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunterrinnen. Er war ziemlich ratlos, wo er  
  
anfangen sollte. "Du bist groß geworden." Innerlich krümmte er sich nach diesem  
  
Kommentar. Zu seiner großen Freude, meldete sich auch noch eine innere Stimme, von der er  
  
gar nicht wusste, dass sie existierte. /Super. Ganz toll gemacht. Und beim nächsten Mal sagst  
  
du ihm etwas, was er noch NICHT weiß./  
  
Omi kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich bin jetzt größer als Ken."  
  
"Ah." Das Schweigen kehrte zurück.  
  
Die Flüssigkeit im Glas geistesabwesend beobachtend, wandte sich Yohji an Omi. "Warum  
  
bist du hier?"  
  
"Das könnte ich dich auch fragen? Warum bist du einfach so abgehauen?"  
  
"Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?"  
  
"Nein. Zumindest nicht für mich." Was sollte denn an Yohjis Flucht so klar gewesen sein? Er  
  
hatte ihn einfach so verlassen. Nur ein kleiner Brief und das war es dann auch gewesen.  
  
"Ich hatte Angst, ich habe sie immer noch. Jede einzelne Sekunde des Tages ist mit dieser  
  
Angst gefüllt. Was, wenn ich wieder ausraste? Beim nächsten Mal versuche ich vielleicht dich  
  
zu erwürgen. Willst du das?" Wütend setzte er das Glas auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
"Und dann ist deine Lösung einfach so wegzulaufen? Mich so ohne Antworten stehen zu  
  
lassen. Hast du auch nur einmal daran gedacht, wie ich mich fühle?" Omi war genauso  
  
wütend. Er hatte eigentlich ruhig mit Yohji sprechen wollen, doch in beiden traten die  
  
geballten Emotionen der vergangenen zwei Jahre hervor.  
  
"Ob ich an dich gedacht habe? Ich denke ständig an dich. Was glaubst du denn, warum ich  
  
hier so ein lausiges Leben führe? Weil es mir Spaß macht? Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung  
  
davon, durch welchen Scheiß ich in den letzten Jahren gegangen bin, alles nur, damit du vor  
  
mir sicher bist." Er schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein.  
  
"Jetzt gibst du also mir die Schuld dafür? Ich habe nie von dir verlangt, dass du uns verlässt.  
  
Dass du MICH verlässt."  
  
"Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Jeden Tag in die Gesichter von Aya und Ken schauen,  
  
die mich lynchen wollen? Und dich ansehen? Du, der mir jeden Tag aufs Neue meine Schuld  
  
vors Auge geführt hätte? Wäre das etwa die Lösung gewesen?"  
  
Omi stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. "Die anderen wissen nichts davon."  
  
Yohji fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Omi sah so hilflos aus, wie er da am Fenster stand. Am  
  
liebsten wäre er einfach die paar Schritte zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn umarmt, doch diese  
  
eine Nacht und ihre Folgen hielt ihn davon ab. "Du hast ihnen nichts gesagt?" Es war ihm  
  
völlig unverständlich, warum Omi dies geheim halten sollte. Er hatte es nicht verdient, von  
  
Omi beschützt zu werden.  
  
"Nein. Das geht nur dich und mich etwas an." Was hätte es auch genützt, wenn er mit den  
  
anderen darüber gesprochen hätte. Es war geschehen, sein damaliges Vertrauen in Yohji hatte  
  
dieser mit eigenen Händen zerstört. Da hätten ihm weder Ratschläge noch gut gemeinte  
  
Worte geholfen.  
  
Die Stille im Raum wirkte auf beide bedrückend. Omi drehte sich zu Yohji um. "Warum  
  
benutzt du meinen Namen?"  
  
"Vielleicht so eine Art von Selbstbestrafung. Ich habe alles zerstört, was wir je hatten. Es  
  
sollte mich jeden Tag daran erinnern, was ich durch meine Tat verloren habe. Dein Name hat  
  
dafür gesorgt, dass ich dich und diese verdammten Abend nie vergessen werde."  
  
"Meinst du nicht, es ist irgendwann an der Zeit, dir selbst zu vergeben? Ich habe es schon  
  
lange getan."  
  
Yohjis Kopf schnellte nach oben. Er sah in ein Paar tiefblaue Augen, die ihn vertrauensvoll  
  
ansahen. "Du hast mir vergeben? Wie kannst du das tun, nach allem, was ich dir angetan  
  
habe?"  
  
"Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Vielleicht sogar den größten Fehler deines Lebens, aber du  
  
bist auch nur ein Mensch. Und... Ich liebe dich noch immer. Selbst damals, nachdem du mich  
  
vergewaltigt hast, habe ich dich geliebt. Du hast meinen Glauben an dich zerstört, doch den  
  
habe ich wiedergefunden. So wie ich dich wiedergefunden habe."  
  
"Verdammt Omi, was soll das? Wie kannst du mich lieben? Ich... Wie soll ich mir denn je  
  
verzeihen? Ich wache jede Nacht auf und sehe dein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, höre deine  
  
Schreie und sehe die Tränen, die deine Wangen hinablaufen. Wie soll ich denn so was  
  
vergeben können? Wie kannst DU mir das vergeben?" Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als er  
  
in Gedanken wieder diese Bilder sah. Den verzweifelten und hilflosen Omi, der von ihm, von  
  
Yohji, so erniedrigt wurde.  
  
"Ich habe es getan und du solltest das auch. Es ist an der Zeit." Omi trat einen Schritt näher zu  
  
Yohji hin, streckte die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Doch Yohji wich vor ihm zurück.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es einfach nicht."  
  
Omi nickte. Es war kein verständnisvolles Nicken, es war nur bestätigend.  
  
"Und jetzt?" Yohji wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
  
"Ich werde weiter auf dich warten. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest." Schneller, als Yohji  
  
reagieren konnte, gab Omi ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich liebe dich. Komm zurück zu  
  
mir." Eine kleine Träne löste sich aus dem Augenwinkel, als er sich von Yohji abwandte und  
  
zur Tür ging. Er drehte sich noch einmal um. "Komm bitte zurück zu uns. Zu mir. Ich brauche  
  
dich." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Yohji berührte seine Wange an der Stelle, wo Omi ihn gerade geküsst hatte. Er verstand  
  
immer noch nicht, wie Omi ihm diese Tat hatte nachsehen können. Seine Gefühle jedenfalls  
  
wollten, dass er Omi nachlief, ihn umarmte und festhielt und ihn nie wieder gehen ließ.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Teil 9

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
//bla bla// - Yohjis innere Stimme (sein Gewissen, sozusagen)  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 9  
  
Yohji ging zurück zum Tisch und nahm sein Glas wieder in die Hand. Unbewusst ließ er die  
  
bräunliche Flüssigkeit hin und her kreisen, während er auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. In seinen  
  
Ohren klang noch die Stimme von Omi nach. "Komm bitte zurück zu uns. Zu mir. Ich  
  
brauche dich."  
  
Es wäre so einfach, die Tür zu öffnen und zurück nach Tokyo zu fahren, doch etwas hielt ihn  
  
davon ab. //Und was ist das, du Feigling?//  
  
Diese verdammte innere Stimme hatte recht. Er war ein Feigling. Einzig und allein seine  
  
Angst hielt ihn davon ab. Jedes Mal, wenn er an Omi dachte oder dessen Foto sah, kamen die  
  
alten Gefühle wieder hoch. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, was Omi durch  
  
ihn erleiden musste.  
  
Yohji war es schleierhaft, wie der andere ihm vergeben konnte. Da konnte Omi sagen was er  
  
wollte. Dieser Fehler war nicht wieder gut zu machen. Auch wenn er ein Mensch mit Fehlern  
  
war, manche Dinge tat man einfach nicht. Es gab eine Linie, die er überschritten hatte. Er war  
  
zu weit gegangen.  
  
//Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Wie er dich angefleht hat, mit ihm zu kommen?//  
  
Natürlich hatte er es gesehen. So einen Ausdruck in den Augen konnte man ja unmöglich  
  
übersehen. /Oh, Omi. Wie gern hätte ich dich umarmt./  
  
//Und warum hast du es nicht getan? Ach stimmt ja. Du hattest Angst. Du bist ein Feigling.  
  
Und jetzt? Willst du dich hier weiter verkriechen?//  
  
Und jetzt? Diese Frage hatte er sich vorhin auch schon gestellt. War es ihm denn tatsächlich  
  
unmöglich einfach in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren? Dort weiterzumachen, wo er vor fast  
  
zwei Jahren aufgehört hatte.  
  
Er musste wieder an Omi denken. An den Omi, der vor wenigen Minuten gegangen war. Mit  
  
seinen blauen Glitzersträhnchen im Haar. Er hatte so niedlich ausgesehen. Auch wenn er jetzt  
  
größer war, würde Omi doch immer sein "Chibi" bleiben.  
  
//Willst du ihn wirklich aufgeben? Jetzt, wo du weißt, dass er dich noch immer will?//  
  
Yohji schüttelte den Kopf. Mehr als alles andere wollte er wieder zu Omi. Wollte ihn in den  
  
Arm nehmen, sein Haar streicheln. //Und vielleicht noch etwas mehr?// Das hämische Grinsen  
  
konnte er schon fast hören.  
  
/Klappe./  
  
Yohji erinnerte sich an den ersten Abend mit Omi. Wie der jüngere anfangs so schüchtern  
  
gewirkt hatte, aber mit jeder weiteren gemeinsamen Minute immer mehr auftaute. Wie sich  
  
Omis Körper ihm entgegen gebogen hatte. Diese Leidenschaft in dem jungen Körper, das war  
  
es, was er wieder haben wollte. Aber noch mehr wollte er einfach nur Omi wieder haben. Sein  
  
süßes Lächeln sehen, wenn er morgens aufwachte und mit ihm abends gemeinsam  
  
einschlafen.  
  
Er vertagte seine Entscheidung auf den nächsten Morgen. /Morgen. Ich werde morgen  
  
darüber nachdenken. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag./  
  
Zu erschöpf, um noch den Weg bis ins Schlafzimmer zu machen, nahm er die Decke vom  
  
Sofa und wickelte sich darin ein. Wenig später glitt er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Omi war noch eine Weile ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen, nachdem er Yohjis Wohnung  
  
verlassen hatte. Er fühlte sich ziemlich entmutigt. Es sah nicht wirklich so aus, als ob der  
  
andere jemals wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren würde.  
  
Irgendwann hatte er sich ein Taxi genommen und sich zur Wohnung von Masatos Eltern  
  
fahren lassen.  
  
Masato hatte sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und auf Omi gewartet. Er sah  
  
schon auf den ersten Blick, dass das Gespräch nicht so verlaufen war, wie Omi es gehofft  
  
hatte. Er bereitete für sie beide einen Tee zu, während Omi ziemlich ratlos am Küchentisch  
  
hockte.  
  
Masato war sich nicht sicher, ob er Omi fragen durfte, wie es gelaufen war. Schließlich  
  
handelte es sich hier um eine persönliche Angelegenheit. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm  
  
glücklicherweise abgenommen, als Omi unvermittelt zu reden anfing.  
  
"Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, was in Yohji vorgeht. Ich habe ihn fast angefleht, dass er  
  
wieder zurückkommt, doch er weigert sich. Er sagt, dass er mir nicht noch einmal wehtun  
  
will."  
  
"Hat er dir denn so sehr wehgetan, dass er sich darum Sorgen machen muss?" Omi nickte.  
  
Yohji hatte ihn mehr verletzt, als jeder andere Mensch zuvor oder danach. Selbst, dass sein  
  
eigener Vater das Lösegeld nicht zahlen wollte, hatte ihn nicht so schwer getroffen, wie die  
  
Misshandlung durch Yohji.  
  
"Aber du liebst ihn trotzdem noch?" Masato konnte das nicht ganz fassen. Sein Ex-Freund  
  
hatte ihn auch verletzt, ihn belogen und betrogen. Er würde nicht einmal im Traum daran  
  
denken, ihn wieder lieben zu können. Omi konnte es offenbar, aber vielleicht war er auch auf  
  
andere Art und Weise verletzt worden, als er selbst. Omi hatte ihm nie gesagt, was Yohji  
  
getan hatte. Und danach fragen wollte er nicht.  
  
"Ja. Ich liebe ihn, trotz allem." Omi schlürfte langsam seinen Tee. "Können wir morgen  
  
wieder zurückfahren. Ich will ihm nicht noch einmal begegnen. Wenn er mich schon wieder  
  
abweist... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal verkrafte. Ich kann es förmlich spüren, dass  
  
er mich auch noch liebt. Doch seine verdammte Angst... Das ist etwas, gegen das ich nicht  
  
ankann. Die muss er selbst überwinden. Ich fürchte, dass ich ihn immer weiter wegstoße,  
  
wenn ich ihn noch mal anflehe."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst. Wenn wir nachher aufwachen, packen wir und fahren  
  
heim. In Ordnung?" Omi nickte ihm und zog sich zurück.  
  
Am frühen Abend des selben Tages parkte Masato seinen Micra wieder gegenüber vom  
  
Koneko. Er half Omi seine Tasche hineinzutragen, wenn auch hauptsächlich aus dem Grund,  
  
Ken noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen.  
  
Dieser sah die beiden erstaunt an. "Was macht ihr denn schon wieder hier? Wolltet ihr nicht  
  
eine Woche da bleiben?"  
  
Omi bemühte sich erst gar nicht um Erklärungen, sondern stellte Ken vor vollendete  
  
Tatsachen. "Wir haben Yohji gefunden."  
  
Ken blickte suchend umher. "Und wo ist er?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich immer noch in seinem Appartement. Es schien nicht so, als ob er wieder  
  
zurück zu uns wollte."  
  
"Aber er liebt dich doch, oder?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube es. Ja. Doch vielleicht reicht es nicht. Wie hat  
  
jemand mal gesagt: 'Liebe kann vieles, doch manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug. Glaube ist  
  
stark, doch manchmal ist Glaube Selbstbetrug.' Ich weiß nicht mehr, an was ich glauben soll."  
  
Er ließ die beiden anderen allein. Er wollte erst nach oben gehen, doch sein Zimmer mochte  
  
er jetzt nicht sehen, darin bewahrte er zu viele Erinnerungen an Yohji auf. So wanderte er  
  
langsam in Richtung Park.  
  
Ken sah Masato an. "Was ist denn passiert."  
  
"Wir waren abends unterwegs und dann haben wir einer Bar Yohji entdeckt. Er hatte uns  
  
noch nicht gesehen. Dann haben wir uns seine Adresse geben lassen, Omi ist zu ihm  
  
gegangen und wollte mit reden. Als er dann zurückkam, war er recht niedergeschlagen. Und  
  
dann sind wir zurückgefahren. Das ist auch schon alles."  
  
"Und warum ist Yohji dann jetzt nicht hier, wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt?" Ken fand es ebenso  
  
rätselhaft wie alle anderen, warum Yohji damals so Knall auf Fall verschwunden war.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Omi hat nur was gesagt, dass Yohji Angst hat, ihn wieder zu  
  
verletzen. Mehr weiß ich nicht." Er atmete seufzend aus. Sein bester Freund hatte Probleme  
  
und er konnte ihm nicht helfen. "Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte irgendwas für ihn tun."  
  
"Geht mir auch so. Aber er hat es damals geschafft, er wird es auch diesmal überstehen. Omi  
  
ist stärker, als er aussieht." Ken schwieg einige Sekunden, bevor er weitersprach. "Und wie  
  
geht es dir? Hast du das Kimie-Desaster schon überstanden?"  
  
Masato lächelte Ken zu. "Ja. Du hast vollkommen Recht gehabt, er hat mich nicht verdient."  
  
Ken blickte nach unten und begann am Saum seines Sweatshirts zu fummeln. "Also... Ich  
  
weiß, dass es viel zu früh ist, um das zu fragen... Aber wenn es dir wieder besser und du mal  
  
Lust hast... Also... Würdest du dann mit mir... ausgehen. Vielleicht?"  
  
Masato starrte ihn aus großen Augen. Ken hatte ihn gerade auf ein Date eingeladen? Der nette  
  
Ken von nebenan? Der mit den sanften braunen Augen und der angenehmen Stimme? Und  
  
nicht zu vergessen, der Ken mit dem athletischen Körper.  
  
Er wusste gar nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Ken missinterpretierte sein Schweigen  
  
und fing schon an, sich zu entschuldigen, bis er unterbrochen wurde. "Ich würde sehr gerne  
  
mit dir ausgehen."  
  
Ken freute sich von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er das hörte. Er hatte Masato schon lange  
  
fragen wollen, doch als er endlich den Mut hatte, war dieser gerade mit Kimie zusammen.  
  
Jetzt hatte er seine Chance gleich genutzt, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es noch zu früh war.  
  
Masato verabschiedete sich von ihm. "Ich muss dann jetzt mal. Aber du kannst mich gerne  
  
anrufen. Ich freu mich." Ken winkte ihm leicht dämlich grinsend nach, als er den Koneko  
  
verließ.  
  
Einige Stunden später kehrte ein total durchfrorener Omi in sein Zimmer zurück. Er war  
  
solange weggeblieben, wie er konnte, doch als er seine Zehen nicht mehr spürte, blieb ihm  
  
keine Wahl mehr. Er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche, der Wärmflasche und seinem  
  
Bett.  
  
Er wollte nur schnell den Schlafanzug aus seinem Zimmer holen und dann ins Bad, deswegen  
  
ließ er auch das Licht aus. Doch seine Instinkte meldeten ihm, dass er nicht allein im Raum  
  
war. Er drehte sich in Richtung Stereoanlage um und sah eine Gestalt im Schatten stehen.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Teil 10

Heute mal wieder ein kurzes Kapitel.  
  
"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 10  
  
Omi sah zu der Gestalt im Schatten hinüber und stöhnte innerlich laut auf. Was wollte der  
  
denn hier? Er knipste das Licht an und nahm seinem Gegenüber die Weinflasche aus der  
  
Hand.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du bist hier im falschen Zimmer?" Er sah Schuldig genervt an.  
  
"Tach Omi, das ist dein Zimmer? Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo Aya seine ganzen  
  
Bücher versteckt hat."  
  
"Ja, es ist meins. Und jetzt verschwinde."  
  
Trotz seines nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Zustands, nahm sich Schuldig die Freiheit heraus, in  
  
Omis Gedanken herumzustöbern. "Oh, du hast Yotan gefunden?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Er fror immer noch erbärmlich und wollte nur noch  
  
zwei Dinge. Schuldig los werden und heiß duschen.  
  
"Na na na, immerhin bin ich doch dein lieber Onkel Schu, da kümmert es mich doch, wenn du  
  
Sorgen hast."  
  
"Sicher doch." Omi rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen. Der andere wollte doch jetzt nicht  
  
wirklich ein ernsthaftes Gespräch anfangen. "Das Einzige, was dich kümmert, ist, wie du in  
  
Ayas Bett kommst. Der kürzeste Weg dahin ist übrigens, in das Zimmer neben an zu gehen."  
  
"Bitte, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst." Er klang nicht wirklich beleidigt, auch wenn er  
  
sich alle Mühe gab, diesen Anschein zu erwecken.  
  
"Nein, will ich nicht. Erst recht nicht mit dir." Omi bemühte sich Schuldig in Richtung Tür zu  
  
drängen, doch der entschied für sich, dass der Weg über den Balkon genau der Richtige war.  
  
Omi sah ihm nach, wie er über die Brüstung kletterte. "Wenn Aya dir nicht aufmacht,  
  
brauchst du erst gar nicht bei mir zu klopfen. Von mir aus kannst du dir da draußen den Tod  
  
holen."  
  
"So charmant wie immer. Du bist doch bloß sauer, weil ich einen Arsch habe, den ich vögeln  
  
kann und du nicht."  
  
Omi schmiss die Balkontür zu. Er wartete dennoch ein paar Sekunden. Falls Aya seine Tür  
  
tatsächlich nicht öffnete, wollte er nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, was Schuldig dann tat.  
  
Eingeschlagene Fensterscheiben waren bei dieser Witterung wirklich äußerst unangenehm.  
  
Er hatte das Zimmer schon fast wieder verlassen, um jetzt endlich duschen zu gehen, als es  
  
doch noch an der Tür klopfte. "Hallo Schuldig, gefällt's dir da draußen?" /Ich hab doch gleich  
  
gesagt, dass er nicht über den Balkon reinkommt. Wie denn auch, Aya hat seine Balkontür ja  
  
ziemlich gut zugestellt./  
  
Ein paar Minuten konnte Schuldig ruhig noch weiter auf dem Balkon frieren, geschah ihm nur  
  
recht. Und so schnell würde ihm ja nichts passieren.  
  
Da sich Omi nicht rührte, sah sich Schuldig wohl gezwungen ein weiteres Mal auf sich  
  
aufmerksam zu machen. "Ich mach dir auf, aber nur, wenn du mein Zimmer nie wieder mit  
  
dem von Aya verwechselst. Versprochen?"  
  
Scheinbar wollte Schuldig nicht auf dieses Angebot eingehen, denn er sagte nichts. /Soll mir  
  
auch egal sein. Selbst wenn er es verspricht, der Idiot hält sich ja sowieso nicht dran.  
  
Außerdem will ich endlich DUSCHEN./ Er zog die Gardine zur Seite und blickte in Yohjis  
  
Gesicht. "Oh. Du bist gar nicht Schuldig." Mit einem tiefen Seufzer entließ er den Atem, den  
  
er unbewusst angehalten hatte.  
  
Yohji trat durch die Tür in sein Zimmer. "Nein. Ganz offensichtlich nicht. Und warum sollte  
  
Schuldig eigentlich in Ayas Zimmer wollen?"  
  
"Frag nicht." Er schloss die Balkontür wieder. Es musste ja nicht noch kälter werden.  
  
Inzwischen fühlte er sich schon wie ein Eisklotz. Es war zwar recht warm im Raum, aber die  
  
Kälte hielt sich beharrlich in seinem Körper.  
  
Er trat näher zu Yohji hin. "Du bist also zurückgekommen?"  
  
"Ja. Ich denke schon."  
  
"Und woher der plötzliche Umschwung? Gestern Abend sah es nicht so aus, als ob du dich für  
  
diese Idee begeistern würdest."  
  
Yohji nickte zustimmend. "Ich weiß. Ich habe den ganzen Tag dagesessen und über deine  
  
Worte nachgedacht. Sie sind mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich brauche  
  
dich doch auch. Es macht alles keinen Sinn. Sich zu verstecken und dieses erbärmliche Leben,  
  
alles nur, weil ich zu feige bin, dir wieder ins Gesicht zu blicken."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist." Er streckte die Arme nach Yohji aus. Zögerlich kam  
  
der andere näher und zog ihn dann in eine leichte Umarmung. "Du bist ja eiskalt." Yohji hatte  
  
sich durch den Kontakt mit Omis unterkühltem Körper so erschrocken, dass er ihn sofort  
  
losließ.  
  
"Nein, nicht. Halt mich fest. Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder gehst." Er drückte Yohji so  
  
eng an sich, wie nur irgend möglich.  
  
"Versprochen." Er zog Omi noch näher an sich. Auch wenn seine Angst noch immer stark  
  
war, das Gefühl, Omi so nahe zu sein und ihn glücklich zu machen, war deutlich stärker. "Du  
  
solltest dich aufwärmen, sonst erfrierst du noch."  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich wollte ja gerade duschen, doch dann bist du gekommen. Und es ist viel  
  
schöner, dich bei mir zu haben." Auf diese Worte hin, wurde er noch dichter an Yohji  
  
herangezogen. Oder eher herangepresst. Yohji bemerkte nicht, wie sich der schlanke Körper  
  
vor ihm ganz leicht versteifte, Omi hingegen schon. Er war irritiert, dass er abwehrend auf  
  
den anderen reagierte. Vorsichtig stieß er Yohji von sich. "Ich werde dann mal duschen  
  
gehen. Nicht weglaufen. Klar?"  
  
"Werde ich nicht."  
  
Omi schnappte sich den Schlafanzug vom Bett und trollte sich ins Bad.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand er wieder vor Yohji. Mit noch feuchten Haaren, aber  
  
ohne blaue Lippen und seine Zehen konnte er auch wieder fühlen.  
  
Yohji hatte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht und blätterte in irgendwelchen  
  
Computerzeitschriften herum. Der Anblick von Omi hatte zur Folge, dass er den jüngeren zu  
  
Tode knuddeln wollte.  
  
Er war einfach zu niedlich in dem blauen Pyjama mit den kleinen Bärchen. Gleichzeitig aber  
  
auch unglaublich sexy, mit den feuchten Haaren, den blauen Strähnchen und diesem  
  
Gesichtausdruck, der eine Mischung aus Unschuld und Verführung war. Wenn er damals  
  
nicht so ausgerastet wäre, hätte er das alles schon längst haben können.  
  
Omi ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
  
"Und? Wieder warm?"  
  
"Jepp. Warm und kuschelig." Er wies auf die Hasenpuschen an seinen Füßen. Yohji nahm die  
  
Kuscheldecke vom Sofa und legte sie Omi um die Schultern. "Besser?"  
  
"So gut, wie ich jetzt eingepackt bin, kann mir gar nichts mehr pass..." Die Zimmertür öffnete  
  
sich, ohne dass vorher geklopft wurde.  
  
"Ups. Falsches Zimmer. Dann mal gute Nacht noch. Ach ja, willkommen zu Hause." Die Tür  
  
schloss sich wieder.  
  
Yohji sah Omi vollkommen perplex an. "War das eben Crawford? Betrunken?"  
  
"Ich sagte doch, frag nicht."  
  
"Ich wüsste wirklich zu gerne, was hier inzwischen so abgeht. Schein ja, als ob ich eine  
  
Menge verpasst hätte."  
  
"Hast du."  
  
Omi kuschelte sich mit der Decke an Yohji. "Ne, Yohji? Bleibst du heute Nacht hier? Bei  
  
mir?"  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" Er bekam ein heftiges Nicken als Antwort.  
  
"Dann krabbel schon mal unter die Decke. Ich verschwinde noch mal ins Bad. Habt ihr noch  
  
Zahnbürsten für Gäste?"  
  
"Sind da, wo sie immer waren." Yohji beeilte sich, damit er so schnell wie möglich wieder zu  
  
Omi konnte. Die Nähe war für ihn leicht beklemmend, nachdem er sich fast zwei Jahre von  
  
ihm ferngehalten hatte. Andererseits war es aber auch unglaublich befreiend, den positiven  
  
Gefühlen endlich freien Lauf lassen zu können.  
  
Als er in Omis Zimmer zurückkehrte, hatte dieser es sich schon unter der Decke gemütlich  
  
gemacht. Yohji zog sich bis auf seine Boxer-Shorts aus und legte sich neben ihn. "Und du bist  
  
dir wirklich sicher?"  
  
Als Antwort legte Omi seine Arme um Yohji. Die Hitze, die von diesem ausging, war  
  
unbeschreiblich. Yohji seinerseits ahmte diese Geste nach.  
  
Omi merkte wieder, wie sein Körper sich anspannte. Ganz, als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre,  
  
doch dass konnte ja nicht sein. Er wollte doch, dass Yohji hier bei ihm war.  
  
Je näher ihn Yohji zu sich heranzog, um so stärker war die Anspannung zu spüren, bis sie  
  
schließlich auch Yohji nicht mehr verborgen blieb.  
  
"Hör zu, du musst da hier nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst." Yohji ließ ihn los.  
  
"Aber ich will doch."  
  
"Dein Körper ist da aber anderer Ansicht. Ich merke doch, dass du Angst vor mir hast."  
  
Omi schüttelte wild den Kopf. "Nein. Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Ich  
  
liebe dich doch."  
  
Yohji richtete sich im Bett auf und sah zu Omi hinunter. "Ich glaube dir ja. Nur sagt deine  
  
Körpersprache etwas ganz anderes und solange du dich so versteifst, wenn ich dir zu nahe  
  
komme, bleibe ich besser nicht." Er stand auf, griff nach seine Jeans und zog sie an.  
  
Omi reagierte erst gar nicht, dann stürzte er aus seinem Bett und klammerte sich an Yohji.  
  
"Bitte, geh nicht. Ich... Ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum das passiert."  
  
Yohji lächelte ihn traurig an. "Nur weiß ich leider zu gut, warum das passiert. Auch wenn du  
  
noch so oft behauptest, du hast mir vergeben. So leicht geht das nicht."  
  
"Ich will dir aber vergeben."  
  
"Omi, zwischen 'wollen' und 'tun' klafft ein weiter Abgrund. Das solltest du eigentlich  
  
wissen." Omi ließ in los und wich etwas zurück. Das gab Yohji die Chance sich weiter  
  
anzukleiden.  
  
"Was muss ich tun, damit du hier bleibst?" Es war ihm klar, dass er mehr als nur verzweifelt  
  
klingen musst, doch im Moment war ihm das völlig egal. Yohji sollte nur nicht gehen.  
  
Yohji sah in eindringlich an. Er wollte ihn nicht verlassen, auch wenn es das Richtige zu sein  
  
schien. Wenigstens für den Augenblick. Omis elendiger Anblick ließ ihn jedoch eine andere  
  
Entscheidung treffen. "Erzähl mir von dir. Und erklär mir, warum du mir vergeben kannst, wo  
  
nicht einmal ich selbst es kann."  
  
Omi setzte sich aufs Bett und kuschelte sich erneut ein. "Ok. Dann komm her und setz dich  
  
neben mich. Ich will dich bei mir haben."  
  
Er folgte diesem Wunsch und nahm die Kuscheldecke, um sich zu wärmen. "Dann fang mal  
  
an."  
  
TBC. 


	11. Teil 11

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 11  
  
Omi ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte die Decke an. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich  
  
beginnen soll."  
  
"Wie wäre es denn mit ganz am Anfang, als du dich in mich verliebt hast?"  
  
"Du hast das gewusst?" Omi konnte es nicht fassen, dabei hatte er sich Mühe gegeben, dass  
  
man seine Gefühle nicht bemerkte.  
  
"Ich war mir nicht sicher. Aber du wolltest doch erzählen." Yohji blickte aufmunternd zu ihm  
  
herüber.  
  
"Gut. Erinnerst du dich, als ich so ab Weihnachten vor meinem 17. Geburtstag immer  
  
depressiver wurde und zu gar nichts mehr Lust hatte." Natürlich erinnerte sich Yohji noch  
  
daran. Anfangs hatten sie es nicht so richtig bemerkt. Aber mit jeder Woche wurde Omis  
  
Stimmung trüber. Sie hatten versucht, ihn aufzuheitern, doch nichts zeigte eine Wirkung.  
  
Schlussendlich hatte Ken Ouka vorgeschickte, damit sie herausfand, was Omi hatte.  
  
"Ich wusste auch nicht, was mit mir los war, bis Ouka mich praktisch darauf gestoßen hat. Sie  
  
hat scherzhaft gefragt, ob ich denn Liebeskummer hätte. Was ich abgestritten habe, ich war ja  
  
nicht verliebt. An dem Abend habe ich dann noch mal über das nachgedacht, was sie so  
  
lapidar gesagt hatte. Und dann bin ich darauf gekommen, ich war wirklich verliebt. Ohne,  
  
dass ich es gemerkt hatte. Sicherlich, ich hatte immer mehr an dich gedacht, dieses  
  
Grinsen in deinen Augen, deine wundervolle sanfte Stimme. Wie du die Mädels im Laden  
  
dazu bringst, dass sie sich als etwas ganz Besonderes fühlen. Und ich wollte auch immer in  
  
deiner Nähe sein. Aber weiter hatte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Na ja, und dann viel es mir  
  
eben wie Schuppen aus den Augen. Ich war so blind gewesen."  
  
"Du hast nicht bemerkt, dass du dich verliebt hast?" Omi schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst jetzt,  
  
nach über zwei Jahren, war es ihm schleierhaft, wie man so etwas bei sich selbst übersehen  
  
konnte.  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Dann war ich völlig hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte ich nicht, dass ihr etwas von  
  
meinen Gefühlen bemerkt. Insbesondere du nicht. Vielleicht würdet ihr mich abweisen, nur  
  
weil ich auf Männer stehe. Bis mir dann auffiel, dass Aya sich auch mit irgendeinem Kerl  
  
traf." Er und Ken hatten zwar erst sehr viel später herausgefunden, mit wem er sich da  
  
tatsächlich traf, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache.  
  
"Und andererseits?"  
  
"Wollte ich schon, dass du etwas merkst. Vielleicht hatte ich ja doch eine Chance. Auch wenn  
  
sie noch so klein war. In meinem Schreibtisch haben sich die nichtabgeschickten Liebesbriefe  
  
gestapelt. Ich hatte nicht den Mut, sie dir zu geben. Wenn ich nichts sage, kannst du mich  
  
auch nicht zurückweisen. So ungefähr habe ich gedacht. Aber dann wieder, immer wenn ich  
  
mit dir Schicht hatte, war ich so glücklich. Ich war in deiner Nähe und konnte dir verstohlen  
  
hinterher schauen."  
  
"Verstohlen nennst du das? Ich habe mich manchmal gefühlt, als ob du mich ausziehen  
  
wolltest." Nicht, dass ihm solche Blicke unbekannt waren. Nur, dass sie von Omi kamen,  
  
hatte ihn irritiert. Er hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt, dass sein junger Kollege ihn so ansah,  
  
je häufiger das passierte. Irgendwann fing er sich dann an zu fragen, warum er selbst Omi  
  
gelegentlich auch nach sah. Und dann war ihm eben der Gedanke mit dem Zimmer in dem Keller  
  
gekommen.  
  
"Vielleicht wollte ich dich wirklich ausziehen." Omi errötete leicht. "So ging das jedenfalls die  
  
ganze Zeit, bis zu diesem Freitagabend, als du mich überfallen hast. Hinterher war ich mir total  
  
unsicher, wie man das jetzt bezeichnen sollte. War es eine Vergewaltigung oder nicht? Ich bin ja  
  
nicht freiwillig dahin gegangen. Und du hättest es ja wohl auch durchgezogen, wenn ich mich  
  
gewehrt hätte. Also habe ich nachgegeben. Aber es war wirklich schön, einfach unvergesslich. Ich  
  
hatte da zwar noch keine Ahnung, dass du es warst, aber ich habe es mir so sehr gewünscht."  
  
"Und es hat dir nichts ausgemacht, dass du gefesselt warst?" Er sah Omi skeptisch an.  
  
"Anfangs schon. Ich wusste ja nicht, was da auf mich zukommt. Ich habe mich nur ganz fest daran  
  
geklammert, dass du mir nicht wehtun willst. Zumindest hattest du das geschrieben. Um ehrlich zu  
  
sein, hat mich das sogar etwas angemacht, mich so hingeben zu können. In Gedanken habe ich mir  
  
vorgestellt, dass du der andere Mann bist. Na ja, und meine Reaktion auf deine Berührungen  
  
dürftest du ja wohl nicht vergessen haben."  
  
"Bestimmt nicht. Ich dachte nur, wenn du im Bett immer so reagierst, muss ich mein Zimmer wohl  
  
schalldicht isolieren." Yohji grinste ihn schief an. Omi grinste zurück. "Das hätte tatsächlich  
  
notwendig sein können. Jedenfalls habe ich dann versucht herauszufinden, ob du oder Aya es jetzt  
  
war. Ihr seid beide in Frage gekommen. Und Schuldig wusste es scheinbar schon vor mir, er hat an  
  
dem Montag danach auf der Mission so was gesagt. Dieser Abend nach der Mission war schön,  
  
weißt du das eigentlich? Ich habe mich so gefreut, dass du die Nacht über in meinem Zimmer  
  
geblieben bist. Und dann, am nächsten Morgen, als du mich geküsst hast, da ist mir beinahe das  
  
Herz stehen geblieben. Und dabei war es noch nicht mal auf den Mund. Ich bin den ganzen Tag wie  
  
auf Wolken geschwebt. Deswegen dachte ich mir auch, dass ich das Risiko wagen kann, mich noch  
  
mal mit dem Unbekannten zu treffen. Egal, ob es Aya oder du gewesen warst, ihr würdet mich  
  
nicht verletzen." Er schwieg.  
  
Yohji interpretierte das Schweigen richtig. Was sollte man denn dazu auch sagen. Omis Annahme  
  
hatte sich als falsch erwiesen und dafür gesorgt, dass er missbraucht wurde. Von der Person, der er  
  
die meisten Gefühle entgegen gebracht hatte.  
  
"Weißt du, was für mich so schlimm daran ist, dass ich dir das angetan habe. Ich kann nicht einmal  
  
'Es tut mir leid' sagen, denn mit einer Entschuldigung ist es nicht getan. Ich werde nie wieder  
  
gutmachen können, was ich gemacht habe. Ich würde diesen Abend so gerne ungeschehen  
  
machen." Mit hängenden Schultern sah er Omi an.  
  
"Ich nicht." Omi sagte es mit einer festen und überzeugten Stimme.  
  
"WAS? Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich dir das erklären soll, aber diese Erfahrung hat mich viel gelehrt."  
  
"Zum Beispiel, dass du mir nicht vertrauen solltest. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du mich so  
  
dicht an dich heranlässt. Wieso hasst du mich nicht? Ich bin ein Verbrecher, ich..." Omi legte ihm  
  
sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Ruhig. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass alles wieder ok ist.  
  
Zumindest fast alles." Das Zittern, das ihn befallen hatte, als Yohji ihm vorhin so nahe war, konnte  
  
er sich noch nicht erklären.  
  
"Warum ich dich nicht hasse? Ich habe dich nie gehasst. Nicht einen Moment. Ich war wütend,  
  
verletzt und mein Vertrauen war zerstört. Aber gehasst habe ich dich nie." Er ließ seine Worte ein  
  
paar Sekunden sacken, bevor er weitersprach.  
  
"Mir hat jemand mal einen Spruch per Mail geschickt, denn ich nie vergessen habe.  
  
Es dauert Monate, mit unter sogar Jahre um das Vertrauen eines Menschen zu erlangen!!!!  
  
Aber nur 30 Sekunden können genügen um ALLES zu zerstören!!!  
  
Man sagt, dass es nur 1 Minute dauert, um eine besondere Person zu bemerken!  
  
1 Stunde um sie einzuschätzen,  
  
1 Tag um sie gern oder lieb zu haben,  
  
aber es ein ganzes Leben dauert, um sie wieder zu vergessen.  
  
Ich habe dich nie vergessen. Nachdem du gegangen warst, habe ich jeden Abend in deinem  
  
Zimmer auf dich gewartet. Ich habe kaum noch was gegessen, die Schule war mir schon fast egal  
  
und der Koneko sowieso. Ich habe es fast geschafft, uns alle auf einer Mission zu töten, weil ich  
  
nur noch an dich denken konnte." Als ob er diesen Fehler noch immer nicht begreifen konnte,  
  
schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war damals wirklich knapp gewesen, doch sie hatte überlebt. Zwar  
  
schwerverletzt, doch das war zweitrangig.  
  
"Danach ist Ken zu mir gekommen und wollte mir reden. Er hat gemerkt, dass es mit dir zu tun hat,  
  
dass ich so anders war. Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, was passiert war, also sagte ich nur, dass ich  
  
dich liebe, dich vermisse und will, dass du zurückkommst. Ich habe ihm deinen Brief gezeigt. Ken  
  
hat mich angesehen wie ein Mondkalb. Hätte wohl nicht geglaubt, dass so was zwischen dir und  
  
mir passiert war. Er hat mich aufgebaut und dafür gesorgt, dass ich wieder zu mir selbst finde."  
  
"Das erklärt mir aber immer noch nicht, warum du das alles nicht ungeschehen machen möchtest?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll. Es hat mir... irgendwie stärker gemacht. Ich habe  
  
immer daran denken müssen, wie du geweint hast, als du mich vergewaltigt hast. Ganz so, als ob  
  
du es nicht willst. Und als du dann versucht hast, dir das Leben zu nehmen. Ich bin vor Angst fast  
  
gestorben, als ich in dein Zimmer kam und du so leblos auf dem Bett gelegen hast. Mein Vertrauen  
  
war zerstört, doch ich habe dich geliebt. Ich liebe dich immer noch. Deswegen wollte ich nicht,  
  
dass du tot bist. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie es mit uns weitergehen sollte. Ich wollte mit dir  
  
später noch einmal darüber reden, doch diese Chance habe ich nie bekommen." Vorwurfsvoll sah  
  
er Yohji an.  
  
"Und während ich so auf dich gewartet habe, ist mir einiges klar geworden. Nachdem der  
  
körperliche Schmerz vorbei war, die Wunden verheilten, habe ich immer wieder deine Tränen  
  
gespürt. Mich haben so viele Leute in meinem Leben verletzt, sei es physisch oder psychisch, doch  
  
keiner hat je dabei geweint. Ich musste dir doch etwas bedeuteten, wenn es dich so sehr mitnimmt.  
  
Ich habe daran geglaubt, dass du mich auch liebst. Dieser Glaube hat mir die Kraft gegeben, diese  
  
lange Zeit zu überstehen. Und dann ist mir klar geworden, dass es 'nur' ein Fehler war. Das du  
  
wohl völlig verzweifelt gewesen sein musst, um so etwas zu tun. Ich habe dir vergeben, weil ich  
  
dich liebe und dir vergeben wollte. Wenn ich dich wiedersehe, wollte ich keinen Groll gegen dich  
  
hegen. Ich wollte mit offenen Armen auf dich zugehen und dich umarmen. Deswegen habe dir  
  
verziehen." Er atmete einmal tief aus. Würde Yohji ihn verstehen?  
  
Yohji hatte immer wieder während Omis Monolog genickt. Es hörte sich alles so einfach an, wenn  
  
es aus seinem Mund kam, dennoch sperrte sich etwas in Omi gegen ihn.  
  
"Ich denke, ich kann jetzt nachvollziehen, was in dir vorgeht, doch warum kann dich nicht  
  
anfassen?"  
  
Omi überlegte, wie genau er auf Yohjis Nähe reagiert hatte. "Du kannst mich anfassen, glaube ich.  
  
Nur wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, dann passiert etwas. Als ob ich Angst hätte, oder so?"  
  
"Hast du die denn?"  
  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf. "Sieh mal. Ich kann dich anfassen. Ich kann dich auch umarmen. Das  
  
geht." Er führte Yohji die Handlungen vor. "Siehst du. Mir geht es gut. Und jetzt umarme mich."  
  
Yohji sah ihn zweifelnd an. Was wollte Omi denn damit beweisen? Er tat, wie ihm geheißen  
  
wurde. "Noch enger." Er kam der Aufforderung nach. Schon bald bemerkte er, wie Omi wieder  
  
erstarrte und ließ ihn los. Omi nickte traurig vor sich hin. "Ich kann dich also berühren, nur wenn  
  
du zu sehr einengst, dann bekomme ich Panik."  
  
Beide waren von dieser Feststellung wenig begeistert. Yohji rührte sich zuerst. "Soll ich dann  
  
gehen, damit du schlafen kannst?"  
  
"Nein. Es geht schon. Siehst du, ich kann deine Hand halten." Er zog sie mit der eigenen hoch. "Ich  
  
möchte, nein - ich will - dass du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst."  
  
"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Ich will dir nicht die ganze Nacht verderben, weil du völlig  
  
verschreckt bist."  
  
"Das wird schon gehen. Vertrau mir. Ich tue es doch auch." Aufrichtig lächelte er Yohji an, der ihn  
  
immer noch sehr zweifelnd ansah. Yohji atmete seufzend aus, bevor er sich wieder auszog und  
  
neben Omi ins Bett legte.  
  
Genau in dem Moment sprang Omi aus dem Bett und lief in Richtung Schrank. Yohji war schon  
  
fast dabei, seine Sachen zu sammeln und in sein Zimmer zu gehen, als Omi wieder vor ihm stand.  
  
"Ich... Das hatte ich für dich gekauft. Ich wollte es dir geben, wenn du wieder zurückkommst. Und  
  
weil doch heute dein Geburtstag ist... Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
  
Yohji nahm ihm das kleine Päckchen ab. Es war sehr leicht und kaum größer als eine  
  
Streichholzschachtel. Er erkannte sofort, dass es sich hier um die übliche Schmuckverpackung  
  
handelte. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Kästchen. In ihm war ein Kette mit einem Kreuzanhänger aus  
  
Silber. Der Anhänger war noch mit leichten Schnörkeln um das Kreuz herum versehen. [Bitte hier  
  
das WK-Kreuz vorstellen.]  
  
Omi räusperte sich. "Als ich es sah, musste ich sofort an dich denken. Gefällt es dir?"  
  
Yohji nahm die Kette aus der Verpackung und hängte sie sich um. "Sehr sogar. Danke schön."  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken küsste er Omi, diesmal auf die Lippen. Der Geküsste tat erst mal gar  
  
nichts, bevor er seinen Mund vorsichtig öffnete. Yohji nahm dies als Einladung und intensivierte  
  
seine Bemühungen. Weiche Arme legten sich um Yohjis Schultern, während dieser mit seiner  
  
Zunge die Mundhöhle von Omi erforschte. Omi war völlig hin und weg von dem Kuss. /Er küsst  
  
mich. Zum ersten Mal. Wow. Ich werde richtig geküsst./ Sein Herz führte Freudentänze auf.  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde er von Yohji weggestoßen. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich  
  
war nur..."  
  
"Schon gut. Es ist ok. Küssen geht, glaube ich. Es war einfach... Wow." Sein breites Grinsen sprach  
  
ein Übriges.  
  
"Dann ist es also ok, wenn ich dich noch mal..." Omi ließ ihn gar nicht erst aussprechen, sondern  
  
nahm Yohjis Lippen mit seinen eigenen gefangen. Das hier würde er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen  
  
lassen.  
  
TBC. 


	12. Teil 12

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 12  
  
Omi versank voll und ganz in dem Kuss von Yohji. Er hatte seit über zwei Jahren darauf  
  
gewartet und gehofft und jetzt wurde sein Wunsch endlich wahr. Es war alles und so viel  
  
mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Zärtlich und weich, sanft und liebevoll und vielleicht ein bisschen  
  
fordernd. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, würde dieser Kuss niemals enden, doch sie waren  
  
auch nur Menschen, die gelegentlich atmen mussten.  
  
Glückselig fiel Omi nach hinten und lächelte Yohji an. "Ich glaube, davon werde ich nie  
  
genug bekommen." Seine Drüsen schütteten gerade Endorphin in rauen Mengen aus, was ihn  
  
ziemlich grinsen ließ. Er konnte damit gar nicht mehr aufhören.  
  
Yohji stand der ganzen Sache immer noch ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber. Vorsichtig brachte  
  
er seine Hand an Omis Kopf und strich diesem eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Denkst du,  
  
dass es zwischen uns jemals wieder so sein kann, wie früher? Dass ich dich einfach so in den  
  
Arm nehmen kann und dich tröste? Ohne, dass du gleich steif wie ein Brett wirst?" Es war  
  
für ihn schon schlimm genug, dass Omi so auf seine Nähe reagierte. Doch noch schmerzhafter  
  
war es, den Ausdruck des Leidens in Omis Augen zu sehen. Omi wollte ihm nahe sein,  
  
doch sein Unterbewusstsein sperrte sich dagegen. Yohji konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass  
  
Omis innerer Zwiespalt den jungen Mann so leiden ließ.  
  
"Ich hoffe es. Ich glaube, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, um mich wieder an dich zu gewöhnen. Sieh  
  
doch einfach das Positive an der ganzen Sache. Wenigsten kann ich dich berühren." Er nahm  
  
Yohjis Hand von seiner Wange und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Zärtlich setzte er federleichte  
  
Küsse auf den Handrücken.  
  
Die sanften Berührungen auf seiner Hand ließen Yohji erschauern. Er hatte bekommen, wovon er  
  
nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er war in einem Bett mit Omi, auch wenn es noch Schranken  
  
zwischen ihnen gab, die es zu überwinden galt. Sein nicht mehr ganz so kleiner und junger  
  
Geliebter brachte ihm eine Zuneigung entgegen, die er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Während Omi ein Spur von Küssen auf seinem Arm hinterließ, flüsterte Yohji leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich dir zeigen kann, wie sehr ich dich liebe."  
  
"Ich sehe doch, wie sehr du mich liebst. Die Wärme in deinen Augen, auch wenn sie von der  
  
Furcht fast verborgen wird. Ich spüre es in deinen Küssen und deinen vorsichtigen Umarmungen."  
  
Es war Omi keinesfalls entgangen, wie zögerlich Yohji in diesem Punkt war. Es war geradeso, als  
  
ob er fürchtete, dass Omi unter den Berührungen zusammenbrechen würde.  
  
Omi war mit seinen Küssen inzwischen an Yohjis Hals angekommen. Langsam knabberte er sich  
  
den Hals entlang nach oben und endete mit einem innigen Kuss auf Yohjis Lippen. "Lass uns  
  
morgen überlegen, wie wir mein Problem lösen. Okay?" Fragend blickte er Yohji an.  
  
"OK, Chibi. Schlaf schön."  
  
Omi wollte zuerst einen Schmollmund ziehen, als er seinen alten Spitzennamen hörte, besann sich  
  
dann aber anders. Liebevoll blickte er Yohji in die Augen. "Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist.  
  
Und nenn mich nicht 'Chibi', auch wenn mich dass an die guten alten Zeiten erinnert. Ich bin kein  
  
'Chibi' mehr."  
  
Yohji lächelte sanft zurück. "Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder bei dir sein kann. Und für mich wirst du  
  
immer mein 'Chibi' bleiben."  
  
Zurückblickend musste Omi sich eingestehen, dass er diesen Spitzennamen zwar nicht sonderlich  
  
gemocht hatte, doch solange es von Yohji kam, hatte er sich seltsam beschützt und geborgen  
  
gefühlt. Genau diese Gefühle wurden auch jetzt wieder hervorgerufen, als er den Namen hörte.  
  
Omi breitete die Decke über beiden aus, bevor er das Licht löschte. Vorsichtig kuschelte er sich an  
  
Yohji heran und legte einen Arm über dessen Brust. /Das fühlt sich gut an. Er ist so schön warm./  
  
Er fragte sich, wie viel mehr er noch wagen konnte, bevor sein Körper abweisende Signale von sich  
  
gab. "Kannst du vielleicht einen Arm um mich legen?"  
  
Yohji sah zweifelnd zu Omi hin, was der in der Dunkelheit natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Er ahnte  
  
zwar, dass Omi damit seine eigenen Grenzen testen wollte, nur ob dies der richtige Weg war,  
  
wusste er nicht.  
  
Behutsam hob er seinen rechten Arm und legte ihn um Omi. "Gut so?"  
  
Omi horchte in sich hinein. Es war kein Widerstand zu spüren. Er hatte noch genug Platz, um sich  
  
frei zu bewegen. /Es ist also diese Enge. Ich darf mich nicht eingesperrt fühlen./ Er grub seinen  
  
Kopf in Yohjis Halsbeuge und nuschelte dann ein "Alles in Ordnung." vor sich hin.  
  
Lange Zeit viel kein Wort. Yohji grübelte über alles nach, was Omi gesagt hatte, während der  
  
jüngere sich bemühte, Schlaf zu finden. Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Yohjis Stimme wieder  
  
ertönte.  
  
"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?" Der Tonfall klang schon sehr neugierig, als er diese Frage stellte.  
  
"Sicher, was denn?"  
  
"Hat es dich wirklich angemacht, als du gefesselt unter mir gelegen hast?" Omis Kopf war noch  
  
immer direkt auf Yohjis Körper gebettet, er konnte also förmlich spüren, wie seinem kleinen  
  
Bettgefährten die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ein ziemlich gequältes "Ja" wurde als Antwort  
  
hervorgepresst.  
  
Omi dachte nur bei sich, dass es doch typisch Yohji war, aus all dem Gesagten genau diesen Satz  
  
herauszufiltern und dann nachzuhaken.  
  
"Mein Omittchi steht auf Bondage? Wer hätte das gedacht?" Man könnte fast meinen, Yohji wäre  
  
stolz auf diese Entdeckung.  
  
"Bitte Yohji, musst du das so laut sagen." Omi wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden  
  
versunken. Gott sei Dank war es wenigstens dunkel, so dass Yohji ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen  
  
konnte.  
  
"Da ist doch nichts schlimmes bei. Wenn es beiden gefällt..."  
  
"Hat es dir denn gefallen?" Eigentlich sollte Omi froh sein, dass das Licht aus war, denn so bekam  
  
er von Yohji überaus enthusiastischem Grinsen nichts mit. Es hatte Yohji mehr als nur gefallen.  
  
"Oh ja." Die Begeisterung ließ sich nicht überhören. "Hätte ich mir denn sonst etwas derartiges  
  
einfallen lassen?"  
  
"Ich habe es nur für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gehalten." In diesem Moment kam sich Omi äußerst  
  
unerfahren und naiv vor.  
  
Yohji strich mit seinem Arm über Omis Körper. "Würdest du das gerne noch einmal machen?"  
  
Yohji fand selbst, dass er ziemlich schleimig klang, als er den Satz aussprach, aber wenn er etwas  
  
Spaß in ihr Liebesleben bringen wollte, dann nahm er auch schleimige Sätze in Kauf.  
  
"Irgendwann schon... Denke ich... Aber du weißt ja, wie mein Körper..."  
  
Er wurde mitten im Satz von Yohji unterbrochen. "Ich habe ja nicht davon geredet, dass du  
  
gefesselt wirst."  
  
"Aber wer..." Diesmal brach Omi von alleine ab. "Oh... oh... du... ich..." Zugegebenermaßen  
  
sprühte sein Wortwahl nicht vor geistiger Eloquenz, aber das war in dieser Situation völlig egal.  
  
"Wäre das ok für dich?" Omi konnte kaum glauben, was Yohji ihn da fragte. Natürlich wollte er,  
  
schließlich hatte er lange genug darauf gewartet, dass Yohji wieder zurückkehrte. Er hatte sich  
  
zwar nicht unbedingt vorgestellt, dass ihre Begegnung SO ablaufen würde, doch was kümmerte es  
  
ihn. Der Mann, den er liebte, wollte ihn auch. Dass ihr Wiedersehen im Bett ablaufen würde und  
  
sie offenbar sehr bald wieder Sex haben würde, war nur das Sahnehäubchen an der ganzen  
  
Geschichte.  
  
"Natürlich ist das ok." Seine Stimme schwang schon vor Vorfreude. /Ich sollte wirklich lernen,  
  
mich besser zu beherrschen. Ich klinge ja wie ein Kind, dass sich auf einen Lolli freut./  
  
Yohji beugte sich über Omi und schaltete das Licht an, bevor er aus dem Bett kletterte und Omi  
  
seine Hand hinhielt. "Kommst du mit in mein Zimmer?"  
  
Omi schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Da war doch schon seit Monaten niemand mehr drin. Ist es hier nicht  
  
gemütlicher?" Er fand Yohjis Zimmer in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand einfach nur kalt. Es war  
  
unbewohnt und wirkte auch so. Sein eigenes Bett war zwar nicht so groß wie das von Yohji, aber  
  
wenigstens konnte man sich hier wohlfühlen.  
  
"Gut. Dann Heimspiel für dich. Ich hole nur schnell noch ein paar Sachen, die du brauchen wirst."  
  
Omi kramte in seinem Nachttisch nach dem Schlüssel zu Yohjis Zimmer. "Hier. Ich habe doch bei  
  
dir abgeschlossen."  
  
"Angst vor Dieben?"  
  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich wollte nur nicht jeden Tag daran erinnert werden, dass du  
  
immer noch weg warst. Immer wenn ich in dein leeres Zimmer sah, wurde es mir wieder bewusst.  
  
Also habe ich einfach abgeschlossen."  
  
"Schon gut." Beruhigend strich er Omi über die Haare. "Kann ich den hier mal kurz haben?" Er  
  
deutete auf Omis Rucksack. "Bedien dich." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wurde der Rucksack  
  
umgekippt und seines Inhaltes entleert.  
  
Er schnappte sich den Schlüssel aus Omis Hand und verschwand in sein altes Zimmer. Wenig  
  
später stand er wieder in der Tür.  
  
Omi ließ ihn erst gar nicht richtig ins Zimmer kommen, als er sich an Yohji wandte. "Kannst du  
  
bitte die Tür abschließen? Ich möchte nicht, dass einer der anderen uns stört." Dabei war das  
  
eigentlich seine kleinere Sorge. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er Ken oder Aya erklären sollte, wie es zu  
  
so was gekommen war. Dass es die anderen letztlich gar nichts anging, was er in seinem Bett tat  
  
und mit wem, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.  
  
Er hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Jetzt war er also allein mit Yohji. Dieser kam  
  
auf das Bett zu und setzte den Rucksack daneben ab.  
  
"Bist du bereit?" Yohji war bereit, fast alles dafür zu tun, damit er mit Omi zusammen sein konnte.  
  
Wenn es vorläufig nur so funktionierte, dann war das auch gut. Auf diese Art und Weise würde er  
  
Omi sicherlich nicht einengen können. Das Beste aus seiner Sicht war allerdings, dass Omi ihn  
  
verwöhnen würde. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.  
  
Omi wühlte im Rucksack herum und holte ein Paar Handschellen heraus. "Soll ich damit  
  
anfangen?" Praktisch war das alles für ihn noch Neuland, was aber nicht hieß, dass er sich nicht  
  
damit beschäftigt hatte. Er hatte genug Filme gesehen und Seiten im Internet besucht, dass es für  
  
ein ganzes Leben gereicht hätte.  
  
Yohji bestätigte seine Frage mit einem Nicken. Omi nahm erst den einen Arm in die Hand und zog  
  
ihn in Richtung Kopfende. Behutsam führte er den Arm durch die Gitterstäbe, bevor er ihm die  
  
Handschellen anlegte. Die gleiche Handlung wiederholte er mit dem andere Arm.  
  
Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen sah er Yohji an, wie dieser gefesselt vor ihm lag. Er kletterte auf  
  
sein mehr als williges Opfer und senkte seinen Kopf herab, so dass er in Yohjis Ohr flüstern  
  
konnte. "Und jetzt erzähl mir von deinen dreckigen, schmutzigen Fantasien."  
  
TBC. 


	13. Teil 13

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 13  
  
Yohji riss seine Augen so weit auf, wie nur irgend möglich und blickte Omi schockiert an.  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich will deine Geheimnisse wissen. Was stellst du dir vor,  
  
wenn du dir einen runterholst? Oder allein in der Dusche bist und das warme Wasser deinen  
  
Körper umspült. Woran denkst du dann? Ich will alle schmutzigen Einzelheiten wissen." Er  
  
sagte es zwar mit einer wunderbar sanften Stimme, die dennoch leicht bedrohlich wirkte und  
  
keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Er gefiel sich offenbar in der Rolle des Machthabers.  
  
Das Grinsen, welches schon fast von Yohjis Gesicht verschwunden war, kehrt mit voller  
  
Stärke zurück. Wenn Omi auf derartige Spielchen stand, dann konnte es zwischen ihnen  
  
beiden im Bett nur super laufen. Ein wichtiger Punkt in einer Partnerschaft. "Es ist dir doch  
  
klar, dass ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen kann, wenn ich dir einmal davon erzählt habe,  
  
oder?"  
  
"Nicht, dass ich gehen wollte." Er beugte sich in Richtung Rucksack und holte eine Peitsche  
  
hervor. Mit dieser konnte man niemanden verletzten, auch wenn man sich noch so sehr  
  
bemühte, dazu war sie einfach zu weich. Doch der Effekt blieb bestehen.  
  
Omi holte einmal aus und ließ die weichen Striemen auf Yohjis Oberkörper herabfahren.  
  
"Erzähl jetzt endlich." Er wäre vielleicht mit seiner Einschüchterung erfolgreich gewesen,  
  
wenn er dabei keinen Schmollmund gezogen hätte.  
  
Yohji musste sich fest auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen beißen, um bei diesem Anblick  
  
nicht laut loszulachen. Omi trug noch immer seinen langen dunkelblauen Schlafanzug mit den  
  
Bärchen, hatte ein Peitsche in der Hand und schmollte. Es war einfach zu göttlich.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du mir erst mal was dir erzählen. Ich habe gehört, auf der Uni soll so  
  
einiges abgehen. Oder damals in der Schule. Hast du mit den anderen Jungs Spaß unter der  
  
Dusche gehabt? Wenn ihr nach dem Sportunterricht alle nackt nebeneinander gestanden habt,  
  
hat dich da mal jemand angefasst und verwöhnt?"  
  
Er sah im Licht der Nachttischlampe, wie Omis Gesicht ein nette rötliche Färbung annahm.  
  
Yohji sah ihn beinahe erschrocken an. "Omi! Ich fass es nicht. Los, rede!"  
  
Omis Gedanken stoben gerade wild in alle Richtungen auseinander. Aber er hatte dieses Spiel  
  
angefangen, also würde er es auch zu Ende bringen. Obwohl, eigentlich würde er es damit erst  
  
so richtig in Fahrt bringen.  
  
"Es war im zweiten Jahr auf der Highschool. Wir haben damals einen neuen Schüler  
  
bekommen, der ist zwar kurz darauf wieder abgegangen, aber egal. Jedenfalls war Ginga, so  
  
hieß er, richtig gut im Sport. Er konnte einfach alles. Und du hättest ihn im Kendo sehen  
  
sollen. Unglaublich. Und er sah so fantastisch aus. Gebräunte Haut, silbrig- weiße Haare die  
  
ihm bis auf die Schultern fielen und ein sehr hübsches Gesicht. Und erst sein Körperbau. Die  
  
anderen Jungs haben ihn unter der Dusche immer ganz neidisch angestarrt."  
  
Yohji unterbrach ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen. "Hey, du machst mich ja noch eifersüchtig."  
  
"Baka." Er bekam zur Strafe noch einen Hieb auf die Brust. "Erstens war das lange vor dir  
  
und zweitens würde ich dich nie verlassen." Verliebt sah er in Yohjis Augen. "Also wo war  
  
ich?"  
  
"Die Dusche?"  
  
"So was merkst du dir natürlich." Er war nicht wirklich verwundert darüber.  
  
"Sicher doch." Er grinste Omi unverschämt an. "Jetzt erzähl schon weiter."  
  
"Jedenfalls waren die anderen immer neidisch, ich hingegen konnte kaum in seine Richtung  
  
sehen, wenn wir beim Duschen waren. Ich habe immer sofort Nasenbluten bekommen. Er war  
  
einfach so.... geil. Dann mussten wir beide eines Tages nach dem Sport noch die Halle  
  
aufräumen. Als wir dann duschen gingen, waren alle anderen schon weg. Ich stand also unter  
  
dem Strahl und versucht krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, dass er nur wenige Meter von mir  
  
entfernt war, als mich plötzlich jemand von hinten umarmte. Er hatte sich rangeschlichen und  
  
fing dann an mich zu streicheln. Erst nur den Oberkörper, doch dann glitten seine Arme  
  
immer tiefer, bis zu meinem Schwanz. Ginga hat nur wenige Sekunden gebraucht, bis ich  
  
völlig hart war und dann hat er angefangen, mir einen zu wichsen. Ich konnte spüren, wie er  
  
hinter mir auch hart wurde, während seine Hand an mir auf und ab glitt. Er begann an meinem  
  
Hals zu knabbern, fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand über meinen Oberkörper und spielte mit den  
  
Nippeln. Als ich in seiner Hand kam, habe ich Sterne gesehen. Er wusste genau, was er tat.  
  
Und dann hat er sich umgedreht und gesagt 'Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen. Du hast mich  
  
immer so sehnsüchtig angeschaut, da wollte ich dich erlösen. Viel Spaß noch.' Am nächsten  
  
Tag hat er die Schule verlassen."  
  
Yohji schluckte mehrmals, während Omi ihm diese Geschichte erzählte. Er hätte nie geglaubt,  
  
dass der Jüngere solche Sachen in der Schule getan hatte. Obwohl - eigentlich hatte er ja gar  
  
nichts getan. Er hatte sich nur nicht gewehrt. Aber wer würde sich bei einer derart  
  
freundlichen Behandlung schon wehren. Yohji mit Sicherheit nicht.  
  
"So. Jetzt bist du aber dran. Erzähl mir von deinen Fantasien."  
  
Yohji musste nicht lange nachdenken. Er hatte schon seit Jahren die gleichen Bilder im Kopf,  
  
wenn er an Omi dachte. Nur hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass er diese Vorstellungen einmal laut  
  
aussprechen würde.  
  
"Ich stelle mir vor, ich bin ein Schlossbesitzer. Es ist ein großes Anwesen, dass viele  
  
Angestellte erfordert, damit es immer gepflegt wirkt. Du bist mein persönlicher Sklave und  
  
dafür verantwortlich, dass ich alles habe, was ich brauche. Und damit meine ich wirklich  
  
ALLES. Deine Kleidung besteht nur aus schwarzen Hotpants in Leder, die sowohl vorne als  
  
auch hinten einen Reißverschluss haben. Damit ich schnell an alles herankomme, was ich  
  
will. Dein Oberteil sieht aus, wie diese braune Schnürteil, das du hast. Doch hier ist es  
  
schwarz." An dieser Stelle machte Yohji eine kurze kunstvolle Pause. Omi erinnerte sich sehr  
  
gut an dieses Oberteil. Kurz nachdem er sich in Yohji verliebt hatte, hatte er das Teil auf dem  
  
Flohmarkt entdeckt und gekauft. Von da an trug er es fast täglich, auch wenn die Witterung  
  
diesem Bekleidungszustand überhaupt nicht entsprach.  
  
"Stell dir vor, wie du als mein Sklave aussiehst." Omi sah sich selbst mit den Hotpants und  
  
dem Schnürteil, eine sehr verführerische Erscheinung.  
  
Yohji fuhr fort. "Als mein Sklave wohnst du natürlich gleich neben meinem Zimmer, damit  
  
du immer in der Nähe bist. Abends sind wir ganz allein, denn alle andere schlafen in einem  
  
anderen Trakt. Du kniest vor dem Kamin in meinem Zimmer und sorgst dafür, dass das Feuer  
  
in Gang kommt. Deinen süßen kleinen Arsch bewegst du hin und her. Ich weiß, dass du mich  
  
provozieren willst, doch so einfach gebe ich nicht nach.  
  
Ich sitze im Sessel hinter dir und sehe dir zu. Deine Bewegungen machen mich richtig geil,  
  
also befehle ich dir, zu mir zu kommen. Auf allen Vieren kriechst du zu mir hin. Ich sehe die  
  
Lust in deinen Augen. Du bist noch nicht lange bei mir, aber deine Sexgier hast du nie  
  
verheimlichen können. Du liebst es, wenn ich meinen Schwanz in dich hineinramme. Genau  
  
das sagt dein Blick jetzt auch. Du willst schon wieder gevögelt werden. Aber erst mal will ich  
  
noch etwas Spaß haben."  
  
Yohjis Augen hatten sich wieder geschlossen, als er erzählte. Mit diesen Bildern im Kopf war  
  
es kein Wunder, dass sich seine Shorts spannten. In Omis Schlafanzughose führte die  
  
Erzählung zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis. Gedankenverloren strichen seine Hände über Yohjis  
  
Oberkörper, während er weiter lauschte.  
  
"Ich öffne meine Bademantel ein Stückchen, unter dem ich nichts weiter trage. Deine Augen  
  
blicken gierig auf meinen steifen Schwanz. Ich sehe, wie du dir über die Lippen leckst. Du  
  
kannst es kaum noch erwarten, mich in deinem Mund zu haben. Du beugst dich etwas vor und  
  
nimmst mein hartes Fleisch zwischen deine Lippen. Es fühlt sich so gut an. Obwohl du noch  
  
nicht viel Erfahrung hast, macht dein Eifer diesen Makel wett. Deine Zunge gleitet den Schaft  
  
hinauf und fährt über die Spitze. Es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig, wenn ich deinen blonden  
  
Schopf in meinem Schoß sehe. Ein Stöhnen entringt sich mir."  
  
Nicht nur in seiner Geschichte, auch in Wirklichkeit war das Stöhnen zu hören. Omi kletterte  
  
kurz von ihm herunter und entfernte Yohjis Shorts. Seine weichen Hände nahmen Yohjis  
  
Glied in die Hand und begannen es zu massieren. "Ah, Omi..." Er musste kurz aussetzen,  
  
bevor er weitersprach. "Ich weiß, dass ich bald kommen werde, wenn dein Mund mich weiter  
  
so verwöhnt, also hebe ich deinen Kopf und drücke dich etwas von mir. Ich ziehe dich nach  
  
oben, bis du in voller Größe vor mir stehst.  
  
Ich sehe die Beule in deinen Hotpants, die schon viel zu eng sind. Um dir Erleichterung zu  
  
verschaffen, öffne ich beide Reißverschlüsse. Du stöhnst auf, weil dein Schwanz aus der Enge  
  
befreit ist. Ich stehe auf und ziehe dich mit mir auf das Lammfell vor dem Kamin. Das Feuer  
  
wirft Schatten auf unsere Körper. Als mein Sklave hast du mir zu gehorchen und das tust du  
  
auch. Du folgst mir aufs Wort, als ich verlange, dass du dich selbst vorbereiten sollst. Du  
  
leckst an deinen Fingern, bis sie so richtig feucht sind.  
  
Dann beginnt das Spiel, bei dem ich dir nur zu gerne zu sehe. Nach und nach lässt du deine  
  
eigenen Finger in dir verschwinden. Dehnst dich und stöhnst, wenn du deinen kleinen  
  
magischen Punkt berührst. Du willst dir schon an den Schwanz greifen, um dir Erleichterung  
  
zu verschaffen, doch ich hindere dich daran. Das hier ist mein Haus, du befolgst meine  
  
Befehle. Deine Finger machen immer weiter, ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass du aufhören  
  
darfst. Deine Augen betteln mich an, dich zu nehmen. Ich merke, wie der Druck in mir  
  
wächst. Schließlich darfst du aufhören.  
  
Du weißt, was jetzt kommt. Ich will das Betteln nicht nur in deinen Augen sehen, ich will es  
  
auch hören. Deine Stimme klingt fast verzweifelt, als du vor mir kniest und mich anflehst dich  
  
zu nehmen. Es macht mich so geil, wenn ich dich so sehe. Wenn ich weiß, dass ich alles von  
  
dir verlangen könnte. Doch ich tue es nicht. Ich will nicht alles, sondern nur deinen süßen  
  
Arsch.  
  
Ich knie mich hinter dich und lasse dich kurz spüren, wie geil du mich gemacht hast, bevor  
  
ich in dich eindringe. Du hast dich sehr gut vorbereitet. Mein Schwanz gleitet problemlos in  
  
dich hinein. Ich warte einen Moment, wie immer, damit du dich wieder an mich gewöhnst.  
  
Dann fange ich an dich zu vögeln.  
  
Du bettelst, dass ich dich tiefer und härter stoßen soll und diesmal folge ich deinen Befehlen.  
  
Dein 'Stoß mich' klingt so fordernd in meinen Ohren. Ich kann davon nicht genug  
  
bekommen. Ich bringe dich an den Rande des Orgasmus, nehme dein Glied in meine Hand  
  
und sorge dafür, dass du kommst. Du nimmst mich mit dir, als dein Samen aus dir  
  
herausspritzt. Du bist hart gekommen, deine verkrampfenden Muskeln haben dafür gesorgt,  
  
dass sich mein Saft in dir ergossen hat.  
  
Ich stecke noch tief in dir drin, doch du rührst dich nicht. Du weißt, dass ich diese Nähe  
  
brauche, nachdem ich dich genommen habe. Irgendwann ziehe ich mich aus dir zurück und  
  
lege mich auf das Fell. Du bleibst bei mir. Du musst es nicht, doch du bleibst immer bei mir,  
  
wenn es in meinem Zimmer passiert. Ich fische meinen Bademantel vom Fußboden und lege  
  
ihn über uns beide. Ich möchte nicht, dass du frierst, auch wenn wir direkt neben dem Feuer  
  
liegen. Ich werde dich nie gehen lassen, du bist der beste Sklave, den man nur haben kann."  
  
Omi hatte sich wieder auf Yohji gesetzt und seine Erektion aus der Schlafanzughose befreit  
  
und ließ sein Hand auf und ab gleiten. Mit der anderen Hand griff er hinter sich und bereitete  
  
Yohji eine ähnliche Lust.  
  
"Ich soll also dein Sklave sein?" Seine Ohren hatten leicht geglüht, als er sich vorstellte, wie  
  
er vor Yohjis Augen seine Finger in sich selbst steckte. Theorie und Praxis waren eben doch  
  
zwei Paar Schuhe.  
  
"Du hast nach meinen Fantasien gefragt, dass sind sie. Erschreckt?"  
  
"Nein. Nur überrascht." Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er  
  
Yohji anflehen würde ihn zu nehmen. Die positiven Erfahrungen aus der einen Nacht vor  
  
zwei Jahren hatte er nicht vergessen.  
  
"Und jetzt erzähl mir was von dir. Wovon träumst du, wenn du allein bist?" Yohji wünschte  
  
sich, er könnte Omis Schlafanzug weghexen. Er wollte seinen Freund gerne ganz unbekleidet  
  
auf ihm sehen, während er sich selbst und Yohji befriedigte.  
  
"Im Vergleich zu dir bin ich vollkommen langweilig. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie du mich in  
  
der Mittagspause auf dem Tresen im Laden nimmst. Immer von der Gefahr bedroht, dass  
  
gleich jemand der Raum betritt. Du fängst schon während der Schicht an. Du stehst hinter mir  
  
und greifst unter meine Schürze. Öffnest meine Hose und lässt deine Hand hineingleiten. Ich  
  
bin schon wenige Momente später vollkommen hart. Du flüstert kleine schmutzige Dinge in  
  
mein Ohr, was du mit mir machen willst, wenn wir allein sein. Für die anderen sieht es fast so  
  
aus, als ob du nur hinter mir stehst und mir bei den Gestecken hilfst, doch ich weiß es besser.  
  
Meine Beine wollen nachgeben, nur der Tisch vor mir und du hinter mir halten mich aufrecht.  
  
Ich möchte am liebsten laut stöhnen, doch das würde Aya und Ken nur auf mich aufmerksam  
  
machen. Also schweige ich, deine Bewegungen werden schneller. Es wird immer schwieriger  
  
still zu sein. Als ich komme, geht es nicht mehr anders. Laut stöhne ich auf. Die beiden  
  
anderen sehen zu uns hinüber und beschließen, dass jetzt die richtige Zeit für eine Pause ist.  
  
Wir sind allein im Laden. Du nimmst deine Hand weg und flüsterst mir leise etwas ins Ohr.  
  
'Verloren. Heute bist du derjenige, der sich ficken lässt.' Du drehst mich herum. Ich sehe, wie  
  
du genüsslich meinen Saft von deinen Fingern leckst. Ich bin schon wieder geil, wenn ich  
  
dich bei so was sehe."  
  
Omi hatte in seiner Intensität zugelegt, während er von seiner Vorstellung im Blumenladen  
  
sprach. Er merkte, wie der Druck in ihm zunahm, spürte auch, wie Yohji immer härter wurde.  
  
Wenig später kamen beide fast gleichzeitig. Omi fiel nach vorne über, als er explodierte. Sein  
  
Sperma verteilte sich gleichmäßig über seine Hand und Yohjis Oberkörper.  
  
Er merkte, dass sein Oberteil von hinten leicht feucht wurde, also zog er es aus, bevor er sich  
  
von Yohji rollte und neben ihn legte. Er brachte die Hand mit Yohjis Säften an seine Lippen  
  
und begann sie abzuschlecken. Yohji sah ihm dabei begeistert zu. Das versprach eine sehr  
  
aufregende Nacht zu werden.  
  
"Ich will auch wissen, wie du schmeckst." Er klang fast wie ein Kind, als er Omi anbettelte.  
  
Dieser hielt ihm die Hand mit seinem eigenen Sperma hin. Yohji leckte die Finger einzeln ab  
  
und nahm Omis herben und nussigen Geschmack in sich auf. /Oh ja. Diese Nacht wird noch  
  
sehr interessant werden./ Er grinste mal wieder.  
  
TBC. 


	14. Teil 14

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 14  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich der Pulsschlag der beiden wieder normalisiert hatte. Omi lag  
  
seitlich neben Yohji und bedeckte das Stückchen Haut, das er von seiner Position aus  
  
erreichen konnte, mit Küssen.  
  
Sanft senkte er seine Lippen herab, knabberte etwas an Yohjis Hals, hob den Kopf etwas an  
  
und küsste dann die Stelle ein paar Zentimeter daneben. Er kam an die Stelle direkt hinter  
  
Yohjis Ohr und biss dort vorsichtig zu. "Ahh... Wenn du so weiter machst, falle ich gleich  
  
über dich her."  
  
Omi lächelte verschmitzt. "Wie gut, dass du gefesselt bist." Er setzte seine Liebkosungen fort.  
  
Mit seiner freien Hand, er lag auf der anderen, streichelte er über den Brustkorb vor ihm. Er  
  
zog immer kleiner werdende Kreise um Yohjis Brustwarzen, bis sie schließlich völlig fest  
  
waren.  
  
Omi änderte seine Position, so dass er Yohjis Nippel mit seiner Zunge verwöhnen konnte.  
  
Seine weichen Lippen schlossen sich um die festen kleine Knoten, ganz vorsichtig biss er zu.  
  
Er wollte Yohji ja erregen und nicht verletzen.  
  
"Aaah... Omi... Was machst du da?" Er klang schon fast so, als ob er leiden würde.  
  
"Spaß haben." Omi genoss es von Minute zu Minute mehr, was in seinem Bett passierte.  
  
"Und warum quälst du mich dann so?"  
  
"Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen dich zu quälen." Ein leicht sadistisches Grinsen  
  
erschien auf Omis Gesicht.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass es mich völlig verrückt macht, wenn du so was sagst. Ich möchte  
  
mich dann am liebsten sofort auf dich stürzen und dir deinen ganzen Verstand rausvögeln.  
  
Dich so hart rannehmen, dass du morgen nicht mehr laufen kannst."  
  
"Bring mich hier nicht noch auf Ideen. Du bist derjenige, der gefesselt vor mir liegt." Omis  
  
Hand glitt tiefer und strich über Yohjis Hüften. Langsam bewegte er sie über die  
  
Oberschenkel, bis er die Innenseiten erreichte. Mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen näherte er  
  
sich dem Zentrum von Yohjis Lust, welches schon längst wieder erhärtet war.  
  
"Ich kann dich auf noch ganz andere Ideen bringen." Seine Augen glänzten vor Freude, als er  
  
an all das dachte, was er gerne einmal mit Omi ausprobieren wollte.  
  
"Ach ja?" Seine Hände machten kunstvoll einen Bogen um Yohjis Erektion. Sie strichen  
  
immer nur knapp daneben vorbei, umrundeten seine empfindlichste Stelle, bevor sie wieder  
  
zu den Oberschenkeln zurückkehrten. Yohji wand sich unter den Berührungen. Wollte Omis  
  
Hände wieder auf sich spüren. Die Wärme genießen, die von Omi ausging. Es war ein süßer  
  
Schmerz, dem er ausgesetzt war. Die ersten Tropfen seiner Lust glitzerten schon wieder auf  
  
seinem Glied.  
  
Omi kniete sich zwischen Yohjis Beine und sah ihn von dort mit lustverschleierten Augen an.  
  
Jetzt wünschte sich Yohji mehr als zuvor, frei zu sein. Er wollte mit seinen Händen über den  
  
blonden Schopf vor ihm streichen und ihn seiner gegenwärtigen Position halten. Er wirkte wie  
  
die Versuchung in Person, als er ihn so anblickte.  
  
Ganz langsam, gerade so, als ob er Yohji extra quälen wollte, senkte Omi seinen Kopf herab.  
  
Seine Zunge kreiste in kleinen Bewegungen um die Spitze seiner Erregung. Yohji bäumte  
  
sich auf, er wollte so schnell wie möglich in die feuchte Hitze von Omis Mund eindringen.  
  
Doch Hände auf seinen Hüften hielten ihn zurück. Kraftvoll wurde er wieder nach unten in  
  
die Matratze gedrückt. "Böser Junge." Omi konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Wenn  
  
du so was noch mal versuchst, muss ich dich bestrafen." Er bemühte sich, ernst und gemein  
  
auszusehen, doch dadurch wirkte er noch niedlicher.  
  
"Ich werde dir gehorchen."  
  
"Gut so." Omi senkte seinen Kopf erneut herab. Sein Mund nahm Yohjis Glied soweit wie  
  
möglich auf. Er begann in einem bedächtigem Rhythmus zu saugen, unterstützt von seiner  
  
Hand, welche die untere Hälfte von Yohjis Erektion massierte. Seine Zunge strich um die  
  
Spitze herum, glitt am Schaft auf und ab. Als er über den kleinen Spalt am Kopf leckte,  
  
konnte Yohji sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wieder stieß er mit seinem Becken nach oben.  
  
Omi ließ von ihm ab und kletterte über Yohji hinweg. Er setzte sich so auf dessen Brust, dass  
  
sein eigenes Lustzentrum nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Yohjis Mund entfernt war. "Wer  
  
nicht hören will muss fühlen. Und jetzt lutsch."  
  
Yohji sah es zwar nicht unbedingt als Strafe an, was er jetzt tun durfte. Im Gegenteil, er kam  
  
dem Befehl nur allzu gerne nach. Es war so erregend, Omi in der Rolle seines Meisters zu  
  
sehen. Er würde alles tun, damit sein junger Freund glücklich und befriedigt war.  
  
Er ahmte Omis frühere Bewegungen nach und erzielte damit ein Stöhnen, was nicht zu  
  
unterschätzen war. Sie würden tatsächlich ihre Zimmer schalldicht isolieren müssen. Doch  
  
momentan war ihm das völlig egal. Omis und seine eigene Lustbefriedigung standen im  
  
Zentrum seiner Interessen.  
  
Omi zog sich unerwartet aus ihm zurück. "Stopp. Oder ich komme gleich."  
  
Yohji blickte ihn verwundert an. "Willst du denn nicht?"  
  
Ein Kopfschütteln war sein Antwort. "Eigentlich schon, aber ich hatte noch etwas anderes mit  
  
dir vor." Yohji sah wieder das Glitzern in Omis Augen, die Vorfreude war kaum zu bändigen.  
  
Omi kniete sich neben Yohji ins Bett und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, sich seiner  
  
Schlafanzughose zu entledigen.  
  
Er beugte sich über den Rucksack und holte eine Tube hervor, die er Yohji unter die Nase  
  
hielt. "Ist das hier das Richtige?"  
  
"Wenn du vor hast mich zu ficken, dann schon." Und wie Omi das vorhatte. "Du weißt schon,  
  
was du zu tun hast, oder?" Wenn Omi schon wegen dem Gleitmittel fragte, war eine solche  
  
Frage vermutlich angebracht. Zumindest aus Yohjis Sicht, schließlich ging es hier um sein  
  
Hinterteil.  
  
"Theoretisch schon." Omi blickte schüchtern zur Seite. Nach seinem bisherigem Verhalten  
  
war es zwar etwas überraschend, doch durchaus verständlich.  
  
"Und praktisch?"  
  
"Praktisch hatte ich doch erst einmal Sex." Yohji sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Einmal? Aber ich habe dich doch..."  
  
"Du wirst das zweite Mal doch nicht als Sex zählen wollen, oder? Ich hatte erst einmal diese  
  
wundervolle Erfahrung. Punkt."  
  
Yohji schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Omi war einfach unglaublich. Die Kraft und Stärke, die  
  
er bewiesen hatte, in dem er ihm seine Tat vergab, war beinahe nicht mehr fassbar. Dass er  
  
die Vergewaltigung jedoch nicht als sexuelle Erfahrung einstufte, schlug dem Fass den Boden  
  
aus.  
  
Aus Yohjis Sicht war es ohnehin fast wie ein Traum, dass er hier bei Omi war und dieser sich  
  
so ungezwungen verhielt. Mehr noch, er wollte freiwillig in seiner Nähe sein. Das allein  
  
genügte, damit sich Yohji für den Rest seines Lebens bei sämtlichen Entitäten bedanken  
  
würde, die ihm einfielen.  
  
Omi hatte seinen Blick inzwischen wieder auf Yohji gerichtet, der ihn aufmunternd  
  
anlächelte. "Tu einfach, was du für richtig hältst. Ich denke, du hast dir theoretisch genug  
  
Erfahrung angeeignet." Er zwinkerte Omi wissend zu.  
  
"Das klingt ja fast so, als ob du mich für einen Perversen hältst, der die ganze Zeit nur Yaoi-  
  
Kram anschaut." Er krabbelte auf dem Bett herum, bis er wieder zwischen Yohjis Beinen  
  
angekommen war.  
  
"Stimmt das etwa nicht?" Yohji sah in herausfordernd an.  
  
"Baka." Er sah diesen Teil der Unterhaltung als erledigt an und widmete sich der Tube in  
  
seiner Hand. Er verteilte etwas von dem kühlen Gel auf seinem Zeigefinger und drückte dann  
  
Yohjis Beine weiter auseinander. Wie er in seiner einschlägigen Lektüre gelernt hatte,  
  
bereitete er Yohji vor. Offensichtlich war seine Literatur nicht schlecht gewesen, denn er fand  
  
den kleinen verborgenen Punkt in seinem Partner schon nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
Yohji stand in seinem Geräuschpegel Omi in Nichts nach. Die Zimmernachbarn würden sich  
  
sicherlich freuen.  
  
Omi zog seine drei Finger aus Yohji zurück und verteilte das Gel großzügig auf seinem Glied.  
  
Er rutschte näher an Yohji heran und drückte mit seiner Spitze gegen dessen Po. Der  
  
Widerstand war stärker, als er erwartet hatte. Er brachte mehr Kraft auf, bis der Muskel  
  
nachgab. Langsam drang er tiefer und tiefer in Yohji ein. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass  
  
Empfindungen so stark sein können. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seiner Erektion.  
  
Merkte, wie eng es um ihn herum war. Und diese alles überwältigende Hitze, die ihn zu  
  
auszulöschen drohte.  
  
Laut keuchte er, als er schließlich vollständig eingedrungen war. Omi hielt still, gab Yohji die  
  
Chance sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Doch diese wollte diese Möglichkeit gar nicht haben.  
  
"Mach schon. Fick mich endlich." Heiße Schauer liefen über Omis Rücken. Diese  
  
Aufforderung alleine ließ ihn beinahe kommen.  
  
Er zog sich etwas zurück, stieß erneut in den wundervollen Körper unter sich. Immer  
  
schneller wiederholte er seine Bewegungen. "Aaaahhhh....Härter, Omi. Lass mich alles  
  
vergessen."  
  
Omis Bewegungen wurden gröber. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
  
Dafür war es alles zu neu und vor allem viel zu eng. Er keuchte immer lauter, bis er sich  
  
endlich in Yohji ergoss. Die letzten Stöße brachten auch den Mann unter ihm zum Orgasmus.  
  
Erschöpft und erleichtert lag Omi neben Yohji. Er löste die Handschellen, damit Yohji ihn  
  
umarmen konnte. Das durch die Endorphine in ihren Adern ausgelöste Glücksgefühl  
  
zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern ab.  
  
Omi kuschelte sich an Yohji heran. "Aishiteru."  
  
Yohji atmete laut seufzend aus. Heute Abend war soviel passiert, was er nicht für möglich  
  
gehalten hätte, diese Worte jedoch waren das Letzte, was er erwartet hätte. Er strich mit seiner  
  
Hand über Omis Schulter. "Mo Aishiteru."  
  
Er hatte fast alles, was er wollte. Jetzt musste sein Koibito nur noch seine unterschwellige  
  
Angst vor ihm ablegen, dann wäre wirklich alles perfekt.  
  
Schon fast am Einschlafen nuschelte Omi noch vor sich hin. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da  
  
bist."  
  
"Ich auch. Danke, dass du mich wachgerüttelt hast. Ich glaube, dass war der beste Geburtstag,  
  
den ich je hatte."  
  
Nicht ganz so eng umschlungen wie andere Liebespaare schliefen die beiden ein.  
  
TBC 


	15. Teil 15

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 15  
  
Omi wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Er blieb noch  
  
einige Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Die Wärme, die von Yohji ausging, war zu  
  
verführerisch, als dass er das Bett verlassen wollte.  
  
Seine Erinnerungen an gestern Abend ließ ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigen. Er hätte vorher  
  
nicht geglaubt, dass er tatsächlich den Mut hatte, sich derart im Bett zu verhalten, doch Yohji  
  
holte offenbar alles aus ihm heraus. Und das war jetzt im positiven Sinne gemeint.  
  
Sein Pflichtgefühl trieb in jedoch heraus. Vorsichtig entfernte er sich aus Yohjis Umarmung  
  
und stieg aus dem Bett. Leise nahm er ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank und schlich sich ins  
  
Badezimmer.  
  
Er genoss das heiße Wasser, das von seinem Körper abperlte. Omi wollte die Dusche gerade  
  
ausdrehen, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete und er in der engen Zelle Gesellschaft bekam.  
  
Yohji stellte sich ganz unschuldig hinter Omi und strich sanft über dessen Seiten. "Warum  
  
hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?"  
  
"Du hast so friedlich ausgesehen, als du geschlafen hast. Außerdem musst du deinen ersten  
  
Tag hier ja nicht mit der Frühschicht im Laden beginnen."  
  
"Als ob ich meine Tag je damit begonnen hätte." Beide grinsten ins sich hinein. Yohji war  
  
wirklich nicht der Mensch, der zeitig aufstand, damit er arbeiten konnte.  
  
Yohjis Arme legten sich um ihn und zogen Omi an sich. Fast augenblicklich kehrte die  
  
Anspannung in Omis Körper zurück. Er riss die Tür der Duschkabine auf und stürzte hinaus.  
  
Schwer atmend hielt er sich am Waschbecken fest. Es war im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend  
  
viel schlimmer gewesen. Wohl, weil er es nicht erwartet hatte, nicht darauf vorbereitet  
  
gewesen war.  
  
Yohji trat neben und wollte ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen. Einige  
  
Sekunden schwebte sie über Omi in der Luft, bis Yohji es sein ließ. Er wollte ihn nicht noch  
  
mehr verschrecken. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass so was passiert."  
  
Omi sah vom Waschbecken auf in den Spiegel, wo er Yohjis Gesicht erblickte. Der Ältere  
  
wirkte schwer getroffen durch das, was seine unbedachte Handlung ausgelöst hatte. "Ist nicht  
  
deine Schuld. Geht schon wieder."  
  
Diese Aussage ließ die Wut in Yohji leicht hoch kochen. Wut auf sich selbst und seine  
  
Fehlhandlung. "Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Natürlich ist es meine Schuld. Ohne mich  
  
würdest du nicht so leiden müssen."  
  
"Und du leidest nicht?" Omis Stimme hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton angenommen. Er  
  
konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er glücklich gewesen, aber  
  
er konnte diese ewigen Selbstbeschuldigungen von Yohji einfach nicht mit anhören. Seit er  
  
ihn vor zwei Tagen wiedergesehen hatte, schien Yohji in einer Tour damit beschäftigt zu sein,  
  
den Märtyrer zu spielen. Omi konnte die Gedanken des Älteren ja teilweise nachvollziehen,  
  
doch irgendwann musste man auch Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen. Was sollte er Yohji  
  
denn noch alles sagen, damit dieser das endlich begriff?  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, es ist doch egal, wie ich mich fühle. Hauptsache, dir geht es gut." Er  
  
war wütend auf Omi. Diese Gegenfrage hätte nicht sein müssen. Natürlich tat es ihm weh,  
  
wenn Omi so auf seine körperlich Nähe reagierte. Aber das zwar vollkommen zweitrangig.  
  
Nachdem er Omi die ganze Nacht über im Arm gehalten hatte, schien es ihm, als ob der  
  
Jüngere nie Angst vor ihm gehabt hätte. Er hatte sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht, dass sie  
  
dieses Problem schnell in den Griff bekommen würden, doch diese Annahme erwies sich nun  
  
als grundlegen falsch. Und durch sein bedenkenloses Verhalten hatte er Omis unterbewusste  
  
Abscheu vor ihm sicher noch vergrößert.  
  
"Es ist mir nicht egal, wie du dich fühlst. Kapiert? Ich liebe dich und ich will, dass es dir auch  
  
gut geht. Ich habe keinen Bock darauf, dass du alles tust, damit ich mich wohl fühle, aber dich  
  
selbst total vergisst. Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn." Ja, gut, dann hatte er sich eben in Rage  
  
geredet. Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war Yohji sein idiotisches Verhalten vor Augen zu  
  
führen, dann musste es eben sein.  
  
"Es ist also Blödsinn, was ich tue? Ist es das, was du sagen willst?" Seine Lautstärke übertraf  
  
die von Omi problemlos.  
  
Omi schwieg eine Weile, bevor er leise antwortete. "Nein. Das habe ich nicht gemeint."  
  
"Und was meinst du dann? Und drück dich klar aus, schließlich bin ich anscheinend blöd." Er  
  
hatte seine Wut noch lange nicht abgebaut.  
  
"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du doof bist. Aber merkst du denn nicht, wie dich dein  
  
Selbstmitleid kaputt macht? Und glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß, wenn mich dein Gejammer  
  
ständig daran erinnert, was passiert ist? Scheiße, dann hast du eben einen Fehler gemacht.  
  
Und? Vergiss es endlich. Hör auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben."  
  
Yohji schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Eine Fliese zersprang durch den Aufprall seine  
  
Faust. Schweigen kehrte im Raum ein. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da von mir verlangst?"  
  
Es war noch keine 48 Stunden her, seit er Omi wiedergesehen hatte. Es war ihm einfach  
  
unmöglich, die Verhaltensweisen, die er in den vergangen Jahren aufgebaut hatte, von heute  
  
auf morgen einfach so zu vergessen. Zudem sein Gehirn bisweilen immer noch die Bilder von  
  
einem weinenden, verletztem Omi heraufbeschwor.  
  
"Natürlich. Aber merkst du denn nicht, dass wir uns schon seit zwei Tagen im Kreis drehen."  
  
Er selbst war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Immer wieder wiederholten sie die gleichen Worte  
  
und kamen dennoch zu keiner Lösung.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber...", zärtlich nahm er Omi bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum. "Ich  
  
will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Ich liebe dich, nur bitte gib mir Zeit."  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht mit anhören, wie du dich ständig  
  
selbst verdammst. Das ist einfach zu viel für mich."  
  
Yohji nickte. Wie schon mehrmals zuvor versprach er sich selbst und Omi endlich mit den  
  
Selbstbeschuldigungen aufzuhören. Er wusste nur selbst nicht, wie lange er es diesmal  
  
aushalten würde, bevor er wieder in den alten Trott zurückfiel.  
  
Omi umarmte ihn liebevoll. Yohji behielt seine Arme bei sich selbst, er wollte es nicht  
  
riskieren, diesen Moment durch eine unachtsame Bewegung zu zerstören. /Ist dass etwa  
  
meine Strafe, weil ich Omi misshandelt habe?/ Beide hingen sie in etwa den gleichen  
  
Gedanken nach. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bevor Omi sich haltlos auf seine Nähe und  
  
Berührungen einlassen konnte?  
  
Yohji saß nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf Omis Bett, während selbiger kurz zu Yohjis  
  
Auto lief und dessen Tasche holte. Unerwartet öffnete sich die Tür und Aya stand ihm  
  
gegenüber. "Du bist also tatsächlich wieder zurück."  
  
Yohji schnaubt laut, als er merkte, wie wenig sich der Rothaarige in den vergangen zwei  
  
Jahren verändert hatte. Bis auf seine Bettbekanntschaften vielleicht.  
  
"Scheint so." Er fühlte sich reichlich unwohl, wie er da so halbnackt im Zimmer saß und Aya  
  
ihn mit drohendem Blick ansah.  
  
"Wenn du die gleiche Nummer mit Omi noch einmal abziehst, brauchst du nie wieder zurück  
  
zukommen. Verstanden?" Die Tür schloss sich wieder.  
  
Yohji sah perplex auf die geschlossene Tür. /Überlass es Aya, dass man sich zu Hause richtig  
  
willkommen fühlt./ Doch er gab Aya recht. Nicht dass er vorhatte, Omi auch nur noch ein  
  
einziges Mal zu verletzen. Er würde es nicht überleben, wenn er in den Augen seines jungen  
  
Geliebten diesen Schmerz ein weiteres Mal sehen müsste. Eher würde er sich selbst töten, als  
  
dass Omi ein Leid zugefügt wurde. Vielleicht war diese Einstellung zu drastisch, doch seine  
  
Fehler hatten ihn dazu gebracht, so zu fühlen.  
  
Wenig später saßen sie zu viert am Küchentisch und frühstückten. Neben Yohji, Omi und Aya  
  
hatte sich auch Crawford eingefunden. Er und Yohji beäugten sich die ganze Zeit, als ob sich  
  
nicht wussten, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Eigentlich wusste nur Yohji nicht, was er  
  
tun sollte. Crawford war dessen Anwesenheit völlig egal, solange ihm nur Aya nicht  
  
entwischte.  
  
Ihre gemütliche, wenn auch recht schweigsame, Runde wurde durch den Auftritt von  
  
Schuldig komplettiert. Überschwänglich umarmte er Yohji. "Ist das verlorene Kätzchen also  
  
endlich in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt."  
  
Yohji blickte ihn grimmig an. Es hatte Schuldig keinen Deut zu interessieren, was er tat und  
  
was nicht. Und was wollte der überhaupt hier?  
  
Schuldig fasste sich an den Kopf und sah wütend in die Richtung des Blonden. "Musst du  
  
denn so laut denken? Es gibt Leute hier am Tisch, die haben Kopfschmerzen. Aber wenn es  
  
dich so brennend interessiert, warum fragst du dann nicht unseren lieben Aya hier?" Zärtlich  
  
strich er selbigem mit einem Finger über die Wange, bis er wütend zur Seite gefegt wurde.  
  
"Das geht ihn gar nicht an."  
  
'Er' fand hingegen schon, dass es 'ihn' etwas anging, wenn Mitglieder von Schwarz an  
  
'seinem' Frühstückstisch saßen. "Jetzt rede schon Aya. Früher oder später kriege ich es doch  
  
heraus."  
  
Aya wusste, dass Yohji recht hatte. Schließlich war die Geschichte Omi und Ken hinlänglich  
  
bekannt. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Yohji sich an die beiden wandte.  
  
Geschlagen, wenn auch wütend, sah er Yohji an. "Ich habe die beiden bei meinem Hobby  
  
kennen gelernt. Reicht das?"  
  
Crawford sah geheimnisvoll lächelnd zu Aya hinüber. "Warum erzählst du dem Schönling  
  
hier nichts von deinem Hobby? Es klingt ja fast so, als ob du es geheim halten willst."  
  
Schuldig setzte nach. "Ja. Es interessiert Yohji bestimmt, was du so mit deinen Händen alles  
  
machen kannst." Er und Crawford grinsten fröhlich in die Runde, während Omi mit seinen  
  
Augen rollte. Yohji war sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich wissen  
  
wollte, woher Aya die beiden kannte.  
  
TBC. 


	16. Teil 16

WARNUNG: Möglicherweise (eher: ziemlich wahrscheinlich) ist Aya majorOOC - aber das ist für  
  
das Wohl der Geschichte, seid also bitte nachsichtig mit mir.  
  
"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
// bla bla// - geistiger Kontakt mit SchuSchu *g*  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 16  
  
Aya rührte gedankenversunken in seiner Kaffeetasse herum. Er legte sich seine Worte  
  
zurecht, damit er beim Erzählen nicht vollkommen planlos klang.  
  
"Also, nachdem wir diese letzte Begegnung mit Schwarz auf dem Meer hatten, Omi ins  
  
Trübsalblasen verfiel und wir immer weniger Aufträge bekamen, habe ich etwas gesucht,  
  
dass mir genug Geld bringen würde, damit ich Aya-chan das Internat in der Schweiz bezahlen  
  
kann."  
  
"Und das hast du geschafft, indem du Schwarz hierher bringst?" Aya sah Yohji mit seinem  
  
Death-Glare TM an. Was in diesem Fall bedeuten sollte "Entweder du hältst die Klappe oder  
  
ich erzähle gar nichts mehr". Yohji schwieg, machte jedoch noch eine Handbewegung, die  
  
Aya zum Weiterreden aufforderte.  
  
"Vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren hatte ich dann endlich etwas Geeignetes gefunden, das sich  
  
als äußerst profitabel erwies. Ich habe in einem Massagesalon angefangen."  
  
Yohji zog seine Augenbraue hoch, während er Aya eindringlich musterte. Er hätte nicht  
  
gedacht, dass sein rothaariger Teamkollege den Mumm für so etwas hatte. Massagesalon,  
  
wenn er ein Bordell so bezeichnen wollte, dann war ihm das durchaus recht.  
  
Schuldig hatte sich in Yohjis Gedanken geklinkt und bracht jetzt in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Es ist doch einfach immer wieder schön, wenn so ein Hentai mit am Tisch sitzt. Glaubst du  
  
echt, dass unser Kätzchen hier seinen Körper verkaufen würde?"  
  
Aya setzte seine Tasse kraftvoll auf dem Tisch ab. Wütend zog er Yohji am Hemdkragen zu  
  
sich hin. "Du Arsch. Wenn ich Massagesalon sage, dann meine ich das auch. Als ob ich es  
  
nötig hätte..." Er fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Gegend herum.  
  
Crawford strich ihm verführerisch über den Arm. "Obwohl, du hättest sicher keine Probleme  
  
Kunden zu bekommen. Bei deinem Aussehen und vor allem deinem Einsatz im Bett." Aya  
  
änderte das Ziel seiner Wut von Yohji auf Crawford und blickte diesem jetzt extrem verärgert  
  
in die Augen. "Und du würdest doch glatt meinen Zuhälter spielen, wie?"  
  
"Wenn du mich lieb darum bittest." Crawford sah ihn mit einem selbstgefälligem Lächeln an,  
  
während Aya sich ausmalte, was der Andere heute Abend alles nicht bekommen würde. Was  
  
wiederum Schuldig dazu brachte in ein hämisches Grinsen auszubrechen. Aus seiner Sicht lief  
  
dieser Morgen hervorragend, zumindest hatte er einiges zu lachen.  
  
Aya äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu, was Crawfords Vorschlag anbelangte, sondern setzte bei  
  
seinem Massagesalon wieder ein. "Es war ein sehr exklusiver Club, der hohe Eintrittspreise  
  
verlangte, seinen Mitglieder aber auch die entsprechende Behandlung bot. Wegen des  
  
Preisniveaus waren die Gäste hauptsächlich Ausländer und sehr betuchte Japaner. Und dann  
  
eines Tages liegt er da vor mir" Aya wies mit seinem Daumen Richtung Crawford "nur mit  
  
einem Handtuch über dem Hinterteil." Ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln machte sich auf Ayas  
  
Gesicht breit, damals hatte er es zwar alles andere als amüsant gefunden, dass Crawford da  
  
vor ihm lag, doch diese Begegnung lag ja auch schon einige Zeit zurück.  
  
"Nachdem ich wusste, wer da vor mir lag, habe ich mich geweigert ihn zu massieren. Dann ist  
  
er aufgesprungen und hat mich angegriffen. Schließlich konnte ich ihn überwältigen und habe  
  
den Laden verlassen."  
  
"Und du hast nicht versucht ihn umzubringen?" Dieser Punkt allein machte Yohji schon  
  
stutzig, außerdem hatte er ganz stark das Gefühl, dass Aya bei seiner Schilderung der Vorfälle  
  
etwas Entscheidendes weggelassen hatte.  
  
Schuldig blickte ihn an. "Dieses Gefühl hast du, weil es stimmt. Mein herzallerliebster Aya  
  
will sich mal wieder um die interessanten Fakten herumdrücken." Er umarmte Aya von hinten  
  
und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, dass Aya zum Erröten brachte.  
  
Da Aya offensichtlich nicht gewillt war, mehr zu erzählen, zumindest konnte man dies seinem  
  
beharrlichen Schweigen entnehmen, ergriff Crawford das Wort.  
  
"Da lag in nun also, wohlwissend dass Abyssinian gleich auftauchen würde. Ich hatte ihn seit  
  
dem letzten Kampf nicht mehr gesehen, doch die Bilder und Gedanken von ihm, die Schuldig  
  
mir geschickt hatte, hingen mir im Kopf fest. Es passiert ja nicht häufig, dass der Gegner  
  
mitten im Kampf denkt 'netter Po' oder 'über diese Muskeln würde ich gerne mal  
  
streicheln'." Aya sah strafend zu Crawford hinüber. Die stark ausgeprägte sadistische Ader in  
  
dem Amerikaner war nicht zu übersehen und so schnell würde er auch nicht aufhören zu erzählen.  
  
Yohji zog seine Augenbraue erneut hoch. Ihr Field-Leader hatte mehr Geheimnisse, als er  
  
gedacht hatte, wenn der sich mitten in der Begegnung mit Schwarz noch Gedanken über den  
  
Körperbau von Crawford machen konnte.  
  
"Jedenfalls fand ich seine Gedanken über mich sehr nett. Und als ich ihn dann durch Zufall in  
  
einer Vision in diesem Salon sah, habe ich meine Chance ergriffen. Abyssinian war zwar  
  
deutlich schockiert mich da zu sehen, fing aber dennoch an mich zu massieren. Bis ich mich  
  
umgedreht habe."  
  
Crawford sah die Bilder von damals vor sich, als ob er einen Film sehen würde.  
  
- Flashback -  
  
Aya starrte Crawford förmlich an, der jetzt auf seinem Rücken lag. "Was soll denn das?"  
  
"Ich will auch an anderen Stellen massiert werden." Aya hätte ihm dieses arrogante  
  
Grinsen nur zu gerne aus dem Gesicht gewischt, doch dann würde er für diesen Kunden wohl  
  
keine Bezahlung erhalten und womöglich den Job ganz verlieren. Das Risiko wollte er nicht  
  
eingehen.  
  
"Arschloch. Entweder du drehst dich wieder um oder..."  
  
"Oder was? Willst du deinen Job hier aufs Spiel setzen? Ich denke nicht." Aya hatte für sich selbst  
  
ja auch schon entschieden, dass er das nicht tun würde, aber genauso wenig würde er einfach  
  
Crawfords Befehlen folgen.  
  
Das Handtuch bedeckte weiterhin die intimen Stellen von Crawfords Körper, alles andere war  
  
entblößt. Aya selbst trug nur eine leichte Hose aus Baumwolle und ein dazu passendes  
  
kurzärmeliges Hemd, beides in schwarz. Auf Schuhe und Strümpfe hatte er wegen des Ambientes  
  
verzichtet, Fußbekleidung wirkte hier fehl am Platze.  
  
Aya blickte sehr interessiert die Wand an, als er Crawford schließlich fragte, wo dieser denn  
  
massiert werden wolle.  
  
Die Antwort kam in Form einer Geste. Crawford griff nach Ayas Hand und führte sie unter das  
  
Handtuch. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zog sie der Rothaarige zurück und blickte Crawford  
  
erbost an. "Hast du sie noch alle? Was glaubst du denn, wen du hier vor dir hast?"  
  
"Jemand, der sich etwas Spaß gönnen sollte." Aya drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und  
  
wollte den Raum verlassen. Er hatte es nicht nötig sich so verarschen zu lassen und schon gar nicht  
  
von diesem arroganten Bastard.  
  
Er war noch keine drei Schritte in Richtung Tür gekommen, als sich starke Hände um seine Brust  
  
legten und ihn stoppten.  
  
"Was glaubst du, wohin du gehst?"  
  
"Weg von dir, das wohin ist völlig nebensächlich." Aya wurde herumgedreht und an die Wand  
  
gestoßen. Crawford hielt Ayas Hände über dessen Kopf und nutzte seine freie Hand, um die  
  
Knöpfe an Ayas Hemd zu öffnen. "Jetzt lass endlich dieses dämliche Gezappel. Wir wissen doch  
  
beide, dass du es auch willst."  
  
"Was? Mich von meinem Feind begrapschen lassen?" Er wollte mit den Beinen nach Crawford  
  
treten, doch dieser lehnte sich so gegen Aya, dass es schlichtweg unmöglich war. Der eigene  
  
unbekleidete Zustand war Crawford egal. Er wusste, dass er sich wegen seinem Körper nicht zu  
  
schämen brauchte.  
  
"Ich würde es eher als 'Vergnügen mit jemandem, den ich noch nicht so gut kenne' bezeichnen.  
  
Begrapschen ist ein so hässliches Wort." Unverholen zeigte sich die Lust in den Augen des  
  
Amerikaners.  
  
"Lass mich endlich los du Idiot." Ein weiterer seiner vergeblichen Befreiungsversuche versagte.  
  
"Warum gibst du nicht zu, dass du mich auch willst? Wir wissen doch beide, dass dem so ist."  
  
"Träum weit..." Er kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu vollenden, den sinnliche Lippen pressten sich auf  
  
seinen Mund. Ohne, dass er bewusst den Befehl dazu gab, öffneten sich seine eigenen Lippen einen  
  
Spalt und gewährten Crawfords Zunge Einlass. Erbittert rangen sie miteinander, Aya wollte  
  
keinesfalls der Unterlegene sein, selbst wenn es sich nur um einen Kuss handelte. Oder vielleicht  
  
gerade deswegen.  
  
Keuchend trennten sie sich voneinander. Crawford löste seinen klammerartigen Griff um Ayas  
  
Handgelenke und ließ ihn frei. "Immer noch davon überzeugt, dass du nicht willst?" Aya schwieg.  
  
Am liebsten würde er Crawford und seine Sprüche hinter sich lassen und einfach gehen, doch die  
  
Gefühle, die dieser Kuss ausgelöst hatte, hielten ihn davon ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren  
  
küsste er Crawford. Jetzt hatte er die Oberhand, so wie es seiner Ansicht nach sein sollte. Wenn  
  
schon Spaß, dann zu seinen Bedingungen.  
  
Ayas Hände glitten an Crawfords Körper hinab und ruhten auf dessen ausnehmend gut geformtem  
  
Po. Er zog den Mann vor sich näher an sich heran, bis sich ihre Lenden aneinander rieben. Es gab  
  
keine Zweifel mehr, dass beide das Selbe wollten. Bis Crawford den jungen rothaarigen Mann von  
  
sich stieß. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier der geeignete Ort dafür ist." Er ging zu seinem  
  
Kleiderstapel und holte etwas aus seinem Jackett hervor. Lächelnd drückte er Aya eine Visitenkarte  
  
in die Hand. "Hier. Morgen Abend, gegen acht. Nur du und ich und... Schuldig." Damit schnappte  
  
er sich seine Sachen und verließ den Raum, einen verwirrten Aya zurücklassend.  
  
- Ende Flashback -  
  
Aya saß vorne über gebeugt am Küchentisch, seine Hände stützten den Kopf. Crawford hätte ja  
  
nicht so detailreich schildern müssen, was in dem kleinen Raum passiert war.  
  
"Und dann? Bist du zu dem Date gegangen?"  
  
"Kannst du deine Neugier vielleicht etwas zügeln? Es klingt ja ganz so, als ob du gar nicht  
  
abwarten kannst, was da passiert ist." Aya grummelte wütend in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. Dass  
  
sein Privatleben hier so offen diskutiert wurde passte ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Yohji sagte nichts weiter, sondern schaute Aya nur wartend an. Dieser nahm die Geschichte  
  
schließlich an der Stelle wieder auf, wo Crawford geendet hatte.  
  
-Flashback -  
  
Aya hatte sich nur schwer dazu durchringen können, zu dieser Verabredung zu gehen. Der  
  
ungewisse Faktor "Schuldig" störte ihn gewaltig. Aber wenn es eine Falle gewesen wäre, dann  
  
hätte Crawford auch schon in dem Massagesalon seine Chance nutzen können.  
  
Immer wieder drehte er die Karte in seiner Hand und überlegte sich, was ihn erwarten könnte.  
  
Dabei hatte Crawford es ja ganz klar gesagt. Vergnügen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Störte es  
  
ihn, dass es Ex-Feinde von ihm waren? Sicherlich. Doch sein Verlangen nach Ablenkung, Erlösung  
  
und vor allem nach einer Nacht ganz ohne Regeln und Tabus war stärker. Er hatte die eiskalte  
  
Maske satt, wollte sich endlich wieder fallen lassen, ohne darauf achten zu müssen, was man von  
  
ihm dachte. Dies hier sah er als seine Möglichkeit dazu an. Nur Sex, keine Verpflichtungen.  
  
Pünktlich kurz vor acht stand er also vor dem Haus, das auf der Visitenkarte angegeben war. Noch  
  
bevor er geklingelt hatte öffnete sich die Tür. Crawford bat ihn herein, den üblichen Anzug gegen  
  
legere Jeans und T-Shirt eingetauscht. Selbst darin sah er herrschaftlich aus.  
  
Aya folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auch von Schuldig begrüßt wurde. Beide ließen ihre Blicke  
  
abschätzend über den Körper des anderen gleiten. Suchten nach Schwachstellen und fanden nur  
  
pure unverhüllte Lust in den Augen ihres Gegenüber.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon miteinander bekannt gemacht. Dann können wir ja auch  
  
anfangen." Er griff nach Ayas Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Fast widerstandslos  
  
folgte ihm der Jüngere. Schuldig bildete das Schlusslicht des Trios.  
  
Das Schlafzimmer war groß genug, dass es ein Kingsize-Bett, eine kleine Sitzgruppe und noch eine  
  
Schrankwand beinhalten konnte.  
  
Schuldig blieb hinter Aya stehen, während Crawford vor ihm stand. Von beiden Seiten wurde er  
  
gestreichelt, geküsste und langsam seiner Kleidung beraubt. Er stand nackt zwischen seinen  
  
ehemaligen Feinden und es machte ihm nichts aus. Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes meldete sich  
  
und wollte, dass Aya schleunigst diese Zimmer und dieses Haus verließ. Der wesentlich größere  
  
Teil des Verstandes hatte sich jedoch einfach ausgeschaltet und die schiere Leidenschaft  
  
übernehmen lassen. Ayas Hände imitierten die Bewegung von Schuldig, bis dieser auch  
  
unbekleidet vor ihm stand.  
  
Wieder blickten sie sich an, dieses Mal ohne lästigen Stoff zwischen ihnen, der die interessanten  
  
Körperteile verdeckte. Schuldig ging vor ihm auf die Knie, die Hände ihn Ayas Pobacken gekrallt  
  
und nahm Aya in einer Bewegung tief in seinem Mund auf. Crawford ließ sich auf das Bett fallen  
  
und öffnete Hemd und Hose etwas. Er sah aus wie ein feuchter Traum, der wahr wurde, wie er da  
  
auf dem Bett saß und sich selbst befriedigte, während er den beiden Rothaarigen bei ihrer Show  
  
zusah.  
  
Aya ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als er merkte, wie sich sein Lustpegel immer mehr  
  
steigerte. Wenn Schuldig so weiter machte, würde er sehr bald explodieren.  
  
Schuldig las in den Gedanken des Mannes vor ihm, dass es bald so weit sein würde und zog sich  
  
zurück. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Bett und drückten Crawford nieder. Schuldig entfernte dessen  
  
Beinbekleidung, während Aya ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streifte.  
  
Crawford kroch etwas weiter nach hinten, so dass sie alle bequem Platz auf dem Bett fanden.  
  
Schuldig beugte sich über ihn und machte bei dem Schwarzhaarigen da weiter, wo er gerade bei  
  
Aya aufgehört hatte.  
  
//Komm schon Aya, fick mich.// Aya war in seiner Lust schon zu weit fortgeschritten, als dass er  
  
darüber noch großartig nachgedacht hätte. Er hatte zu lange keinen Sex gehabt und der Anblick von  
  
zwei nackten Männern, die sich gegenseitig befriedigten, gab ihm den Rest.  
  
Er griff nach der Tube mit Gleitgel, die so auf dem Nachttisch platziert worden war, dass man sie  
  
unmöglich übersehen konnte. Hastig, fast schon ein wenig grob, bereitete er Schuldig vor. Mit einer  
  
einzigen Bewegung drang er in Schuldig ein.  
  
- Ende Flashback -  
  
Omi hustete sein Brötchen fröhlich in den Tee, was an sich schon peinlich genug war, dennoch  
  
nicht von seiner roten Gesichtsfarbe ablenkte. Aya hätte seine erste Begegnung mit den beiden  
  
wirklich nicht so farbig schildern müssen.  
  
Yohji hingegen schien die Beschreibung genossen zu haben. Wenigstens sagte das ein Blick auf die  
  
Beule in seiner Hose. Aya grinste ihn beinahe boshaft an. "Und? Jetzt aufgeklärt?"  
  
"Das mit den Bienchen und den Bienchen kannte ich vorher auch schon. Danke." Beide schenkten  
  
sich nichts, wenn es darum ging, den anderen verbal nieder zu machen.  
  
"Jedenfalls war das nicht unser letztes Treffen, wie man sieht. Ende." Aya stand auf und verließ die  
  
Küche Richtung Koneko. Eigentlich hätten sie schon längst geöffnet haben sollen, aber wenn er  
  
Yohji etwas ärgern konnte, waren es die paar Minuten Verspätung alle Mal wert.  
  
Omi lief Aya nach, schließlich hatte er ja auch Frühschicht, und ließ Yohji mit den beiden anderen  
  
allein. Alle drei grinsten sich an, als ob sie sagen wollten "Ich habe ja schon immer gewusst, dass  
  
Aya sexgeil ist".  
  
TBC. 


	17. Teil 17

"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 17  
  
Die Monate nach Yohjis Rückkehr vergingen gemächlich. Der Frühling kam und mit ihm die  
  
warmen Temperaturen, das Grün an den Bäumen und mehr Schulmädchen als im Winter, die  
  
den Koneko belagerten.  
  
Diejenigen unter ihnen, die sich noch an Yohji erinnerten, bemerkten sein verändertes  
  
Verhalten. Er baggerte nicht mehr schamlos jedes weibliche Wesen an, das bei eins noch  
  
nicht auf den Bäumen war. Sicherlich flirtete er immer noch gerne, doch jetzt nur noch aus  
  
Gewohnheit und Spaß an der Freude. Er hatte einen festen Freund und war deswegen nicht  
  
mehr krampfhaft bemüht, ein Date für den Feierabend zu bekommen.  
  
An einem warmen Freitagabend Ende Mai schloss Omi den Laden allein. Yohji war auf einer  
  
Mission außerhalb, Ken war mit Masato nach Kyoto gefahren und Aya? Der hatte sich ohne  
  
eine weiteres Wort nach Schichtende verdrückt. Da er erst am Montag wieder arbeiten  
  
musste, würde man ihn wohl nur über Handy erreichen. Omi grummelte vor sich hin. Dass  
  
ihn auch Ken im Stich lassen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht, obwohl er es ihm und Masato ja  
  
von ganzem Herzen gönnte, dass sie sich gefunden hatten.  
  
Jetzt saß er hier also allein im Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Yohji endlich  
  
zurückkam. Sie hatten gegen Mittag noch miteinander gesprochen und Yohji wollte eigentlich  
  
zum Abendessen hier sein. Doch inzwischen war es schon weit nach zehn und von dem  
  
großen Blonden war lang und breit nichts zu sehen. Omi fing nicht an sich Sorgen zu machen,  
  
er war schon längst dabei.  
  
Entgegen allen Erwartungen war Yohji nämlich sehr zuverlässig, zumindest seitdem er und  
  
Omi ein Paar waren, darum kaute der Jüngere auch beinahe an seinen Fingernägeln, während  
  
die Minuten vergingen und sein Koibito nichts von sich hören ließ. Unruhig lief er im Zimmer  
  
auf und ab, starrte abwechselnd zur Tür und zum Telefon. Nichts. Am Handy erreichte er die  
  
ganze Zeit nur die Mailbox, auf der mittlerweile sicherlich schon zehn Nachrichten von Omi  
  
waren.  
  
Als das Telefon endlich klingelte, stürzte Omi wie von der Tarantel gestochen zum Hörer.  
  
Seufzend ließ er ihn wenig später wieder sinken. Verwählt. Er kam sich vor wie in einem  
  
schlechten Film. Wenn Leute dringend auf einen Anruf warteten, kam natürlich der  
  
obligatorische Fehlanruf. Meistens sogar noch ein zweites Mal.  
  
Er starrte auf das Telefon, das wie aufs Stichwort erneut klingelte. Wenn es wieder jemand  
  
war, der die Nummer nicht richtig eintippen konnte, dann würde er die Person lynchen. Zu  
  
seiner Erleichterung meldete sich aber Yohji.  
  
"Hi Chibi. Ich bins."  
  
"Gott sei Dank. Ich bin hier schon fast verrückt vor Angst. Was ist denn passiert? Wo steckst  
  
du denn?" Omis Herz beruhigte sich etwas, zumindest war Yohji noch am Leben und in der  
  
Lage zu telefonieren.  
  
"Immer schön langsam. Ich hatte einen Unfall..."  
  
"Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Fehlt dir auch nichts? Warum bist du nicht ans Telefon  
  
gegangen?" Omis Stimme überschlug sich fast bei der Geschwindigkeit, in der er die Fragen  
  
stellte.  
  
"Mir geht's gut. Nur mein Wagen ist Schrott." Beiden schwiegen einen Moment. Omi wusste,  
  
wie sehr Yohji an seinem Seven gehangen hatte, und wenn der jetzt irreparabel beschädigt  
  
war, dann war Yohji sicherlich sehr geknickt. "Na ja, auch egal. Jedenfalls haben die mich  
  
abgeschleppt und jetzt hänge ich hier in der Mitte von Nirgendwo in der Nähe von Chiba. Um  
  
diese Uhrzeit gehen aber keine Busse mehr und wenn ich hier nicht übernachten will..."  
  
Omi unterbrach ihn. "Ich hol dich ab. Wo genau bist du denn?"  
  
Yohji gab ihm die Adresse durch. Noch während sie miteinander telefonierten, schaute Omi  
  
auf seinem PC wo dieses Dorf lag. "Ich denke mal, in spätestens einer Stunde bin ich da. Lass  
  
es dir nicht langweilig werden."  
  
"Oh bestimmt nicht. Man kann hier ja sooooo viel tun. Grashalme zählen oder ähnliches. Es  
  
gibt hier echt nichts."  
  
Omi grinste in sich hinein. Yohji war wirklich nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich auf dem Land  
  
wohlfühlte. Viel zu wenig Action. Wenn schon keine Disco, dann doch wenigstens ein Kino  
  
oder für den Fall der völligen Verzweifelung eine Arcade, aber hier war tote Hose.  
  
"Dann bis nachher."  
  
"Machs gut Chibi. Und danke." Yohji legte auf. Jetzt war das lange Warten angesagt.  
  
Eigentlich konnte Yohji sehr dankbar sein, dass ihm bei dem Unfall nichts passiert war.  
  
Übermüdet hatte ihn der Sekundenschlaf ereilt und er hatte nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem  
  
Graben neben der Straße geschlossen. Er war noch etwas auf das Feld daneben gerutscht, bis  
  
ihn so ein dämlicher, mitten auf dem Feld stehender, Baum gebremst hatte. Ohne diesen  
  
Baum wäre er wohl noch etwas gerollt und dann so zum Stehen geblieben, aber jetzt hatte der  
  
Kotflügel der Beifahrerseite eine dicke Beule. Der Motor sprang nicht mehr an und sein  
  
Handy konnte er nicht finden.  
  
Also hatte er an der Straße gestanden und gewartet, bis endlich mal ein anderes Auto kam.  
  
Der Fahrer hatte ihn in dieses Kuhdorf mitgenommen, wo ihn die Leute von der Werkstatt  
  
dann abgeschleppt hatten. Und jetzt saß er hier. Mitten im Nirgendwo mit Nichts zu tun.  
  
Super. Echt super.  
  
Omi suchte in der Kommode im Flur nach dem Schlüssel für den Lieferwagen. Nichts.  
  
Vielleicht hatte Ken ihn im Wagen stecken gelassen, bevor er sich ins Wochenende getrollt  
  
hatte? Omi sah im Schloss des Fahrzeugs nach. Nichts. Auch nicht auf dem Reifen oder  
  
anderen üblichen Orten, wo man Schlüssel hinterlegte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ken einfach  
  
vergessen ihn wegzulegen und der Schlüssel befand sich jetzt irgendwo in Kyoto. Großartig.  
  
Omi sah auf seine Suzuki. Er atmete tief aus, war ihm doch bewusst, was es bedeutete, wenn  
  
er das Motorrad nahm. /OK. Ich pack das schon./ Er verstaute einen zweiten Helm unter dem  
  
Sitz und fuhr los.  
  
Die ganze Fahrt über kreisten seine Gedanken darum, ob er die Rückfahrt meistern würde. Er  
  
und Yohji hatten hart an sich gearbeitet. Yohji konnte ihn immer länger in dem Arm nehmen  
  
und festhalten. Beim Sex waren sie längst nicht mehr auf die Handschellen angewiesen, auch  
  
wenn Omi es genoss, Yohji so zu sehen. An der Verteilung der Rollen im Bett hatte sich noch  
  
nichts geändert, Omi wollte nicht riskieren, mitten im Liebenspiel bewegungslos und mit  
  
glasigen Augen unter Yohji zu liegen. Das wäre ein zu herber Rückschlag für das, was sie  
  
sich gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten.  
  
Etwa vierzig Minuten später fand er den kleinen Ort mit der namenlosen Werkstatt, vor der  
  
Yohji auf ihn wartete. Er sah absolut verloren aus, wie er hier im Licht einer einsamen  
  
Straßenlaterne stand und Däumchen drehte.  
  
Omi war überglücklich seinen Koi unverletzt zu sehen. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut  
  
geht." Überschwänglich warf er sich Yohji an den Hals. Zärtlich wurde Omi umarmt und  
  
geküsst. "Ist ja gut." Yohji warf einen Blick auf das Motorrad und blickte Omi fragend an.  
  
Dieser zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Ken hat wohl die Schlüssel für den  
  
Lieferwagen mitgenommen..."  
  
Yohji dachte in ähnlichen Bahnen wie auch schon Omi zuvor. Würde es der Jüngere schaffen,  
  
wenn sie die ganze Zeit den engen Kontakt hätten? Yohji musste sich zwangsläufig eng an  
  
Omi klammern, wollte er nicht von der Maschine fallen. Auf der Landstraße vielleicht nicht  
  
unbedingt, aber spätestens, wenn sie den Highway erreichten.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst?"  
  
Omi lächelte ihm etwas schief zu. "Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden, oder? Wie hat  
  
einmal ein weiser alter Mann gesagt: 'Do or do not, there is no try.'" Er sah noch einmal zur  
  
Werkstatt hinüber. "Weißt du schon was über deinen Wagen?"  
  
Yohji schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein. Die wollen sich den Montag mal genauer ansehen  
  
und dann bei mir melden. Aber wenn da noch was zu retten ist, wird das sicher saumäßig  
  
teuer."  
  
Omi nickte bestätigend und setzte sich dann auf sein Motorrad. "Also. Wollen wir dann?" Er  
  
hielt Yohji den zweiten Helm hin. Yohji zögerte etwas, bevor er hinter Omi aufstieg. /Ich  
  
hoffe nur, das klappt./  
  
Omi atmete tief durch, als Yohji ihn umarmte. /Na dann los./ Er wusste, dass er eine innige  
  
Umarmung für vielleicht zehn Minuten ohne weiteres aushalten würde, doch was dann?  
  
Bisher hatte sie nicht weiter "trainiert". Yohji hatte sich immer nach ein paar Minuten von  
  
selbst zurückgezogen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Unterbewusstsein Yohji schon wieder  
  
akzeptierte. Ihm blieb demnach nur ein Hoffen und Bangen.  
  
Als sie den kritischen Moment erreichten, waren sie schon auf dem Highway unterwegs. Omi  
  
konnte jetzt nicht einfach anhalten und Pause machen, falls sich sein Körper weigerte, doch  
  
nichts geschah. Er versteifte sich nicht, brach nicht in Panik aus, auch der Puls blieb den  
  
Umständen entsprechend normal.  
  
Omi merkte, wie Yohji sich an ihn klammerte, wie sich dessen Hüften an seinem Hinterteil  
  
rieben. Was ihn in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn dazu veranlasste, seinen Po etwas weiter  
  
nach hinten zu schieben. Yohji war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.  
  
Hatte Omi jetzt seine Position verändert, weil es ihm anders unbequem war? Oder wollte er  
  
ihm Zeichen geben? Bevor er etwas Falsches tat, tat er lieber gar nichts.  
  
Omi führte innerlich Freudensprünge auf, weil sein Körper ihm endlich wieder gehorchte.  
  
Ohne Yohjis Unfall hätte es vielleicht noch Wochen oder gar Monate gedauert, bis sie  
  
herausgefunden hätten, dass alles wieder OK war. Dann kam ihm ein störender Gedanke.  
  
Freute er sich etwa zu früh? Sie hatten die "magische" zehn Minuten-Grenze gerade erst  
  
überschritten, es lag noch fast eine halbe Stunde Fahrt vor ihnen, erst dann würde er wirklich  
  
wissen, ob sich sein Unterbewusstsein immer noch an Yohji rächen wollte.  
  
Mit jeder weiteren Minute, die ohne Zwischenfall verging, wurde Omi siegessicherer. Hin  
  
und wieder rieb er sich an Yohji, was diesen fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Nur zu gerne würde er  
  
jetzt seine Hände über Omis Körper gleiten lassen. Leider war das bei einer Geschwindigkeit  
  
von über 130 km/h auf einem Motorrad eine denkbar schlechte Idee. Er würde also warten  
  
müssen, bis sie zu Hause waren.  
  
Kaum hatte Omi den Motor ausgestellt, sprang er auch schon von der Maschine, riss sich den  
  
Helm vom Kopf und fiel Yohji in die Arme. "Hast du das gemerkt? Ich bin frei. Frei. Keine  
  
dämlichen Angstattacken mehr. Nie wieder Panik, weil du mich umarmst..."  
  
Das pure Glück stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, ebenso wie in denen von Yohji. Es schien  
  
so, als ob sie jetzt endlich die Schatten der Vergangenheit besiegt hätten.  
  
Omi zog an Yohjis Hand. "Kommst du?" Verführerisch schlug er seine Augen auf und blickte  
  
Yohji an. "Gleich. Ich muss nur noch den Bericht schreiben."  
  
"Kann der denn nicht bis morgen warten?" Omi schob die Unterlippe nach vorne und  
  
schmollte.  
  
"Wir haben Manx um acht Uhr hier auf der Matte stehen, wenn sie den Bericht heute nicht  
  
bekommt. Das weißt du doch. Zehn Minuten, dann bin ich bei dir. Versprochen."  
  
"OK. Aber keine Minute länger. Ich warte in deinem Zimmer." Er kuschelte sich noch einmal  
  
an Yohji, bevor er die Treppen nach oben stieg.  
  
"Bis gleich." Yohji setzte sich im Keller an den PC und machte sich an seinen Bericht.  
  
Kaum oben angekommen, lief Omi in sein Zimmer und kramte in der untersten Schublade der  
  
Kommode. Nach kurzer Zeit des Suchens förderte er ein Stück glänzendes schwarzes Leder  
  
zu Tage. Er ging zum Schrank hinüber und nahm ein Oberteil vom Bügel.  
  
Schon auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte er beschlossen, dass er es heute probieren würde.  
  
Damit es keine Grenzen mehr zwischen ihnen gab, musste er diese letzte Hürde überwinden.  
  
Durch die Rückfahrt in seiner Überzeugung bestärkt, sah er auf die beiden Kleidungsstücke in  
  
seiner Hand. /Eins noch übrig ist. Yohji. Stellen musst du dich ihm./ Omi grinste. Er sollte  
  
aufhören Personen aus Filmen zu zitieren. /Tonight's the Night./  
  
Er zog sich um und ging in Yohjis Zimmer hinüber. Nicht ganz sicher, wie er in seinem neuen  
  
Outfit wirkte, drehte er sich vor dem großen Spiegel an Yohjis Schrank. Er war zufrieden mit  
  
seinem Aussehen, doch wie würde sein Koi darauf reagieren?  
  
Wie er vorhin schon zu Yohji gesagt hatte, es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden.  
  
Wenig später wurde die Zimmertür leise geöffnet. Yohji hatte im Flur kein Licht mehr  
  
gesehen, war also davon ausgegangen, dass Omi sich für die Nacht fertig gemacht hatte und  
  
trotz anderer Vorzeichen schon schlief.  
  
Um so überraschter war er, als er Omi im Licht von zahlreichen Kerzen auf seinem Bett sitzen  
  
sah. Sein Kiefer klappte herunter, als sein Gehirn verarbeitet hatte, was genau Omi da trug.  
  
Yohji gab das Denken spontan auf. Entweder war er gerade vor dem Computer eingeschlafen  
  
und träumte vor sich hin oder alle seine Träume waren wahr geworden. In diesem Augenblick  
  
war es ihm völlig egal, um welche Möglichkeit es sich handelte. Ihn interessierte nur Omi, der  
  
ihn vom Bett aus zu sich winkte.  
  
TBC. 


	18. Teil 18

Warnung: Wieder Mal etwas Dirty Talk. Wer also nicht hören will, was sich Yohji und Omi  
  
so an den Kopf werfen, der... Ja der... wird dann wohl das letzte Kapitel nicht lesen können.  
  
"bla bla" - gesprochenes Wort  
  
/bla bla/ - Gedanken  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 18  
  
Yohji zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Er und Omi waren zwar allein im Haus, aber falls es  
  
sich doch jemand anders überlegen sollte und heimkam, musste die betreffende Person ja  
  
nicht alles mitbekommen.  
  
Seine Augen schweiften langsam durch das Schlafzimmer und blieben erneut auf Omi liegen.  
  
Dieser saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand auf dem Bett. Die Beine angewinkelt und leicht  
  
gespreizt, wirkte er schon verführerisch, doch sein Outfit gab Yohji den Rest. Es war genauso,  
  
wie er es Omi in der Nacht, als sie wieder zusammenfanden, beschrieben hatte.  
  
Das Schnüroberteil, was er so gerne an Omi sah, in schwarz und dazu Hotpants aus Lack-  
  
Leder. Er konnte zwar nur den vorderen Reißverschluss sehen, ging aber jede Wette ein, dass  
  
diese äußerst knappe Hose auch noch hinten einen besaß. Er spürte jetzt schon, wie seine  
  
eigene Hose enger wurde. Dabei war er noch nicht einmal eine halbe Minute im Raum.  
  
Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum Nachttisch. Was er dort sah, ließ seine Augen noch größer  
  
werden. Omi schien sich für heute Nacht einiges vorgenommen zu haben. Er sah nicht nur  
  
Wein und etwas zu naschen, vor allem die Utensilien aus der Kiste unter dem Bett fesselten  
  
seinen Blick. Dann endlich machte es bei ihm Klick. Wenn Omi in diesem Aufzug vor ihm  
  
saß, dann bedeutete das auch, dass er bereit war, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Das hieß, dass er,  
  
Yohji, der aktive Part sein würde.  
  
Omi winkte immer noch einladend mit seinem Finger. Seit Yohji den Raum betreten hatte,  
  
war nur wenig Zeit vergangen, doch für Yohji bedeutete die Geste vom Omi die Welt. Wenn  
  
er bereit war, sich derart fallen zu lassen, dann hätten sie die Chance, wirklich glücklich  
  
miteinander zu sein. Ohne, dass es Schranken zwischen ihnen gab.  
  
Yohji war am Bett angekommen. Omi kniete sich auf der Matratze hin und sah ihm tief in die  
  
wunderschönen grünen Augen. "Knie dich hin." Seine Stimme hatte einen verführerischen,  
  
doch bestimmenden Klang. Yohji blieb stehen und hob Omi Kinn leicht an. "Du wagst es, mir  
  
Befehle zu erteilen? Ich bin dein Meister, also tust DU, was ICH sage." Er hoffte nur, dass es  
  
Omi auch von Anfang an auf dieses Spiel abgesehen hatte, ansonsten hatte er sich gerade  
  
fürchterlich in die Nesseln gesetzt.  
  
Omis Augen weiteten sich etwas, doch mehr vor Freude, als vor Entsetzen. Yohji hatte sofort  
  
begriffen, was er wollte und war in die Rolle des Herrn geschlüpft. Fügsam senkte Omi den  
  
Kopf. "Natürlich. Bitte verzeiht mir."  
  
Yohji grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Am liebsten würde er Omi jetzt und sofort die Kleidung  
  
vom Leib reißen und ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit lieben, doch das würde den Spaß am  
  
Rollenspiel verderben.  
  
"So ist es gut. Und jetzt hol mir etwas zu trinken." Yohji ließ sich auf das Sofa in seinem  
  
Zimmer fallen und sah Omi bei seiner Arbeit zu. Mit grazilen Bewegungen verließ dieser  
  
seine Position auf dem Bett und goss Yohji ein Glas Rotwein ein.  
  
Bei Yohji angekommen kniete er sich hin und reichte ihm den Wein. Yohji nahm ihm das  
  
Glas ab, stellte es dann jedoch auf den Tisch. Er zog Omi zu ihm auf den Schoss und küsste  
  
ihn innig. Eine Hand ruhte auf Omis Po, verlieh ihm Halt, die andere glitt unter dieses  
  
aufreizende Shirt und streichelte Omis Oberkörper.  
  
Omi stöhnte laut auf, als Yohjis Hände seine Brustwarzen reizten. Yohji wusste inzwischen  
  
zu gut, wie man ihn erregen konnte. Fast augenblicklich hörten die Liebkosungen auf. "Habe  
  
ich dir erlaubt zu stöhnen?"  
  
"Nein Herr." Beide mussten sich ein Grinsen stark verkneifen, war ihnen doch klar, dass Omi  
  
im Laufe des Abend noch wesentlich lautere Geräusche von sich geben würde.  
  
"Dann schweig." Er ließ Omi zurück auf den Boden gleiten und trank etwas von dem Wein.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden blieb Omi tatsächlich ruhig auf dem Boden hocken, bevor sich seine  
  
Hände verselbständigten. Langsam strich er über die Innenseiten von Yohjis Oberschenkeln.  
  
Yohji spürte, wie sich seine Lust weiter steigerte. Abrupt stand er auf und zog Omi mit sich  
  
nach oben. "Was soll das werden?"  
  
"Ich wollte Euch verwöhnen, Meister."  
  
"Dann komm mit." Yohji nahm Omi bei der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Bett. Er schubste  
  
seinen jüngeren Freund leicht, damit der auf die Matratze fiel.  
  
Mit fast unschuldigen Augen wurde Yohji von unten angeblickt. "Was wollt Ihr von mir?"  
  
Ein hämisches Grinsen, wie man es sonst nur von Schuldig kannte, zeigte sich auf seinem  
  
Gesicht. "Ich werde dir zeigen, wie man andere Männer so richtig verwöhnt. Damit du weißt,  
  
wie das geht."  
  
Omi war ein wirklich guter Schauspieler, denn in seinem Blick mischte sich die Angst mit  
  
Neugierde. "Soll ich denn auch noch andere Männer verwöhnen?" Diese kindliche Naivität,  
  
die er zur Schau stellte, war einfach göttlich.  
  
"Oh nein. Du gehörst nur mir. Mir ganz allein." Yohji kniete sich über Omi auf dem Bett und  
  
brachte dessen Hände in die Nähe des Kopfendes. Er griff nach einem der Seidentücher auf  
  
dem Nachttisch und ließ es über Omis Gesicht streichen. Alles Spielerische war aus Blick und  
  
Stimme gewichen, als er seinem Geliebten in die Augen sah. "Du weißt, was jetzt kommt."  
  
Omi kniff die Lippen leicht zusammen, nickte dann aber entschlossen. "Ja." Dies war der  
  
Moment, vor dem er sich vielleicht am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Erneut begab er sich  
  
freiwillig in die Hände von Yohji und gab damit dem Mann die Kontrolle über ihn. Doch  
  
diesmal war er sich sicher, dass sein Koi ihn nicht verletzen würde. Er hatte die Liebe und  
  
Zuneigung in den grünen Augen gesehen. Es war unmöglich, dass ihn Yohji ein weiteres Mal  
  
missbrauchen würde. Nicht, wenn seine Augen ihn so zärtlich ansahen. Davon war Omi  
  
felsenfest überzeugt.  
  
Yohji nickte ebenfalls. "OK." Er machte mit dem Tuch einen lockeren Knoten um Omis  
  
Handgelenk und band ihn dann an den Stäben des Kopfendes fest. Mit der anderen Hand  
  
verfuhr er genauso.  
  
"Du bist so wunderschön." Schon fast verträumt glitten seine Hände an Omis Seiten herab.  
  
Omi zog versuchsweise an seinen Fesseln. Sie hielten ihn fest, taten aber nicht weh. /Und ich  
  
fühle mich sicher./ Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich wohl,  
  
hatte keine Angst vor dem, was noch kommen würde.  
  
Yohji steckte ihm ein Kissen in den Rücken, so dass Omi bequem im Bett sitzen konnte, auch  
  
wenn seine Arme etwas komisch nach hinten gebogen wurden. Yohji öffnete den  
  
Reißverschluss der eigenen Hose und kniete sich vor Omi hin. "Jetzt zu Lektion eins: Blas  
  
mir einen." Ohne weiter zu zögern, beugte Omi seinen Kopf vor und nahm Yohjis Erregung  
  
soweit in sich auf, wie es ihm möglich war. Seine Zunge glitt an der Unterseite des Schaftes  
  
entlang und entlockte Yohji ein heftiges Keuchen. Omi übte ganz leichten Druck mit den  
  
Zähnen aus, während er seinen Kopf vor und zurück bewegte. Yohji wusste, dass ihn die  
  
geschickten Bewegungen seines Geliebten bald zum Orgasmus bringen würden, wie es schon  
  
so oft passiert war. Er zog sich von Omi zurück. "Du kleine Hure. Wie viele Schwänze hast  
  
du schon gelutscht, damit du so gut werden konntest?"  
  
Omis Lenden zuckten zusammen, als er so angeredet wurde. Durch das Verwöhnen von Yohji  
  
schon stark erregt, taten die Worte ihr Übriges. "Es gefällt Euch also, was ich tue?" Freudig  
  
glitzerten seine Augen im Kerzenlicht.  
  
"Und ob es mir gefällt." Er hatte die Enge in Omis Hose bemerkt und öffnete den vorderen  
  
Reißverschluss. Zwei-, dreimal massierte er Omi, bis die ersten Lusttropfen sich auf der  
  
Spitze sammelten. Mit einem Finger nahm er die Flüssigkeit ab und brachte sie zu Omis  
  
Mund. "Hier. Leck es ab." Omi tat wie ihm geheißen. "Hmm, lecker."  
  
"Du geile kleine Sau. Wirst heiß, wenn du deinen eigenen Saft schleckst." Yohji öffnete auch  
  
den hinteren Reißverschluss. "Ich glaube, ich muss dich bestrafen. Du hast mir nie gesagt, wie  
  
gut du im Schwanzlutschen bist."  
  
Er nahm die Tube Gleitgel zur Hand, verteilte etwas auf seinem Zeigefinger und an Omis Po.  
  
Omi zuckte wegen dem kühlen Gel kurz zusammen, entspannte sich dann wieder. /Ich kann  
  
das. Ich will das./  
  
Yohjis Finger drückte leicht gegen Omis Anus, fuhr drum herum, verteilte das Gel sorgfältig  
  
und drang dann sehr vorsichtig in ihn ein. Ein Seufzen entrang sich Omis Kehle. Er wusste,  
  
dass noch mehr kommen würde. Mehr Lust und auch mehr Schmerz. Doch schon die bloße  
  
Dehnung reichte aus, damit er sich Yohjis Finger entgegenbog. Nach und nach führte Yohji  
  
einen zweiten und dritten Finger in Omi ein. Absichtlich berührte er dessen magischen Punkt  
  
nicht. Etwas bestrafen musste er seinen "Sklaven" ja. Er band einen Ring um Omis Erektion,  
  
der seinen Orgasmus verhindern würde. Dann nahm er einen der Dildos vom Nachttisch und  
  
hielt ihn Omi hin. "Der bleibt jetzt solange in dir drin, bis du mich anflehst, dass ich dich  
  
nehme."  
  
Omi schnaubte nur verächtlich. "Ich werde Euch niemals anbetteln, mich zu vögeln." Seine  
  
Augen sagten zwar das genaue Gegenteil, aber das war beiden durchaus klar.  
  
Yohji führte den Dildo mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen tief in Omi ein. Einige Mal strich  
  
an Omis Prostata entlang, was diesen zu lautem Stöhnen veranlasste, Yohji jedoch nur gemein  
  
Grinsen ließ. "Du wirst mich bald anflehen, dass ich dich ficke. Verlass dich drauf." Er  
  
bewegte den Vibrator erneut, hielt ihn in der Position, die Omi so heftig atmen ließ und  
  
schaltete ihn ein. "Schon sehr bald wirst du mich anbetteln. Sehr bald."  
  
Er sah zu, wie sich Omi auf dem Bett wand, sein Stöhnen immer lauter wurde. Gott sei Dank,  
  
waren sie allein zu Hause. Um Omis Leiden noch zu verstärken, stand er auf und zog sich  
  
langsam und genüsslich aus. Yohji musste sich sehr zurückhalten, als er sich zwischen Omis  
  
Beine kniete. Langsam löste er die Verschnürungen vom Oberteil, strich mit seiner Zunge  
  
über die kleinen harten Knospen auf Omis Brust. Fuhr mit der Zunge langsam tiefer und  
  
verweilte schließlich an dessen Bauchnabel. Seine Hände glitten über die Oberschenkel und  
  
erhöhten damit Omis Qual.  
  
Wie Yohji versprochen hatte, wurde der Druck in Omi schon sehr bald unerträglich. "Bitte  
  
Herr. Erlöst mich." Er wollte endlich kommen, doch dieser Ring um sein Glied hinderte ihn  
  
effektiv daran.  
  
"Hast du kleine Schlampe also doch aufgegeben." Er grinste Omi und verwöhnte sich mit  
  
seiner Hand selbst. Omi leckte seine Lippen. Nur zu gerne würde er seinen Mund wieder über  
  
Yohji Erektion stülpen und ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. Doch gegenwärtig brachte ihn seine  
  
eigene Lust um den Verstand.  
  
"Ja, Herr. Ich tue alles für Euch. Nur bitte fickt mich." Yohji beeilte sich den Dildo und die  
  
Hotpants zu entfernen. Er verteilte etwas Gel auf seinem Glied und stieß dann ohne weitere  
  
Vorbereitung zu. Durch den Vibrator war Omi schon so geweitet, dass Yohji nicht sofort die  
  
Besinnung verlor. Ein heißer, enger Omi hätte ihn sofort kommen lassen. Doch auch so würde  
  
er nicht lange durchhalten. Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick warten müssen. Ihr  
  
Stöhnen und Keuchen vermischte sich miteinander.  
  
Yohji stieß einige Male heftig in Omi, erinnerte sich dann an den Ring um dessen Erregung.  
  
Er beeilte sich, diesen zu entfernen. Er wollte Omi nur etwas quälen, ihn aber keineswegs  
  
körperlich verletzen. Nur Augenblicke, nachdem der Ring entfernt wurde, kam Omi hart in  
  
Yohjis Hand. Sein heißer Samen verteilte sich auf Hand und Brust von Yohji.  
  
Omis Orgasmus brachte auch Yohji über den Rand. Die Muskeln um seine Lust verengten  
  
sich und ließen ihn kommen. Er ergoss sich tief in Omi.  
  
Yohji beugte sich über Omi, löste dessen Handgelenke von den Fesseln. Er zog seinen Freund  
  
an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in Omis Halsbeuge. "Du bist ein einziges Wunder. Ich liebe  
  
dich so sehr."  
  
Omi kuschelte sich enger in die Umarmung, froh darüber, dass sein Körper ihm endlich  
  
gehorchte. Glücklich, weil sie die größte Hürde überwunden hatten und er und Yohji jetzt so  
  
zusammen sein konnten, wie sie es wollten. "Ich liebe dich auch." Er drehte sich um und  
  
küsste Yohji zärtlich, lächelte ihn mit all der Liebe an, die er für Yohji empfand. "Ich liebe  
  
dich auch."  
  
OWARI  
  
Wer jetzt noch meint, er hat Lust auf einen kitschigen Schluss, der darf gerne weiterlesen, der  
  
Rest sollte dann aufhören. *zwinker*  
  
Verzweifelung? Fehlentscheidung. Rache!  
  
Teil 18 - B  
  
"Daddy, Daddy. Wach auf. Komm schon. Paps hat was für dich vorbereitet." Omi wischte  
  
sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah zu den Zwillingen, die wie verrückt auf dem Bett  
  
herumhopsten.  
  
Die beiden Zehnjährigen erinnerten ihn vom Temperament und Aussehen her immer an Ken,  
  
auch wenn sie adoptiert waren.  
  
Hayate blieb endlich ruhig auf Yohjis Seite sitzen, während Fujimaru die Zudecke von Omi  
  
beiseite zog. "Nun komm schon. Er hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben." Omi schüttelte den  
  
Kopf. Wenn die beiden Kleinen so aus dem Häuschen waren, dann musste es wirklich etwas  
  
Besonderes sein. Denn "normale" Überraschungen bekam er von Yohji schon fast so häufig,  
  
dass es etwas Außergewöhnlichem bedurfte, damit die Zwillinge so aufgeregt reagierten.  
  
Jeder nahm eine Hand von Omi und er wurde ins Wohnzimmer geschleppt. Nachdem er und  
  
Yohji die Kinder adoptiert hatten, waren sie in eine größere Wohnung mit ausreichend  
  
Zimmern gezogen. Das Wohnzimmer war der größte Raum, wenn auch nur spärlich möbliert.  
  
Zumindest bis zu diesem Morgen, denn nun stand auch noch ein klassischer Flügel in einer  
  
Ecke. Omi wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Yohji es geschafft hatte, dieses Monstrum in die  
  
Wohnung zu bekommen, ohne dass er selbst davon aufgewacht war.  
  
Yohji kam mit einem Geschenk von der Küche zu ihm herüber. "Guten Morgen Schatz." Er  
  
gab seinem Gatten ein sanftes Küsschen auf die Wange und drückte ihm das Päckchen in die  
  
Hand. "Ich weiß, dass heute eigentlich mein Geburtstag ist, doch... Es ist heute zwanzig Jahre  
  
her, dass du mich wieder aufgenommen hast und dafür werden ich dir ewig dankbar sein. Und  
  
deswegen wollte ich dir das hier schenken."  
  
Omi öffnete es und sah sich einem Photoalbum gegenüber. "Ich habe die alten Kisten  
  
durchgesehen und die richtig guten Bilder eingeklebt. Alte und neue."  
  
Omi blätterte etwas darin herum. Bilder von sich und Yohji, Ken und Aya und vielen anderen  
  
Freunden und Bekannten (auch Schuldig und Brad), die sie in ihrem Leben kennen gelernt  
  
hatten. Ganz vorne war das Bild von ihnen vier aus dem Blumenladen. Jenes Bild, was  
  
damals jeder von ihnen hatte. Es war kurz nach der Ankunft von Aya aufgenommen wurden.  
  
Wie jung sie doch alle aussahen.  
  
Freude, gemischt mit Schmerz und Sehnsucht war in seinen Augen zu lesen. Eine Träne rollte  
  
über sein Gesicht, als er sanft über das Foto strich. "Ken." Er seufzte traurig. Vor einigen  
  
Jahren war der junge Mann bei einem Motorradunfall ums Leben gekommen. Omi schob  
  
seine Trauer zur Seite und lächelte Yohji zu. "Dankeschön."  
  
Yohji verstand den Kummer, den er in Omis Gesicht lesen konnte. Der Tod seines besten  
  
Freundes hatte Omi damals stark mitgenommen, noch immer vermisste dieser seinen Freund.  
  
"Ich habe noch was für dich."  
  
Er zog Omi zum Sofa und wies ihn an, dort Platz zu nehmen. Die Zwillinge kuschelten sich  
  
links und rechts an Omi ran. Yohji selbst ging zum Flügel hinüber und ließ sich auf dem  
  
kleinen Hocker nieder. "Das hier ist nur für dich." Er entlockte dem Instrument eine sanfte  
  
Melodie und begann zu singen.  
  
Making my way through old photographs,  
  
of the night when you first stood by side.  
  
Old friends with smiles, some are here, some are gone.  
  
Good memories of our flower shop time,  
  
Looking back we're the only couple still together.  
  
Even then I knew this love would be forever, I knew,  
  
'Cause there's nobody else in the world that could love you,  
  
Anymore than I do, always here for you.  
  
Nobody else in this world could love you more.  
  
Nobody could love you anymore than I do.  
  
I m still here for you.  
  
Our lives have all changes we've come a long long way.  
  
Our faces show the lines of two young sons,  
  
And in their houses there will be pictures,  
  
Like the ones of you and me.  
  
Hope they can look back and smile just like we have done.  
  
Never once have I ever felt the need for another.  
  
We were strong and survived the storm in time to discover,  
  
To discover one another,  
  
'Cause there's nobody else in this world that could love you,  
  
Anymore than I do, always here for you.  
  
Nobody else in this world could love you more.  
  
Nobody else could love you anymore than I do.  
  
I m still here for you.  
  
All of the smiles we have won.  
  
Just from looking back and reliving all the good times,  
  
And when we've been through all the pages.  
  
We just start again, we just start again.  
  
Omi blätterte durch das Album, während er Yohjis Gesang zuhörte. Es war nur zu wahr, was  
  
er da sang. Lächelnd flüsterte er vor sich hin. "Es gibt auch niemanden, der dich mehr lieben  
  
könnte als ich."  
  
OWARI (jetzt aber wirklich) 


End file.
